HARRY POTTER AND THE WEAPON MAGES
by SHAWNIE
Summary: Harry is transported to Merlins time during his six year, and get train by Merlin and Lancelot. ENTIRE STORY IS BETA READ BY KRISSY. NOW PART OF SCHOOL OF ELEMENTALS STORY. FINNISHED
1. DREAMS

A/N; I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

In an unknown part of Hogwarts a boy named Harry Potter was walking aimlessly down a dark corridor. He had no idea why he was here, or how he got here. A strange force was making him walk through the corridor uncontrollably. Then, after what seemed hours of walking, he stopped in front of a highly decorated gold door, with designs of a wand and a sword crossing each other. Before Harry could open this strange door everything went black.   
  
As Harry woke up in his bed he realized what woke him. "Harry, get up, it's almost time for breakfast" Ron called out as he got dressed.   
  
"I'm up already. Meet you down in five minutes," Harry answered. He quickly got dressed and got ready for classes. Today was his first day of being a sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
Later in the great hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the Gryffindor table. As they ate they talked about their summer's. In Harry's case he was ignored for the first month by the Dursleys and had a great time the second month staying with Ron's family at the Burrow. The talk was cut short by the handing out of timetables. Harry grinned at his timetable.   
  
" Great, first up is potions, with the Slytherins," Harry said distractedly.   
  
" Your fault for getting an O for your O.W.Ls," Ron said.   
  
" Ron, he is lucky to get O potions, he now can go and try to be an Auror," Hermione said. Soon breakfast was over and the three split up to head to different classes.   
  
Classes for the first day, went slowly too Ron's liking, and Harry went through them without any problems, accept for potions, where Snape took away points from the Gryffindors for no reason. Other then that, Harry had no problem with his classes.   
  
By the end of the day, after Harry went to bed, he again found himself at the corridor. He didn't know why, but he was determined to find out what was behind that door. Harry soon found himself there once again.   
  
"Well, here goes" he thought, as his hand reach the door, and opened it.   
  
With a blink, Harry found himself back in bed. "Great, I was almost there" he thought, but as he checked his surroundings he found that it was still night. With a sigh he got up. He was wide-awake, and knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.   
  
As Harry got up, he grabbed his invisibility cloak without thinking, headed out to the common room, and out of the portrait.   
  
Under the cloak, Harry was walking down familiar corridor, but as he turn a corner, he found himself walking the same corridor as in his dream   
  
"That's odd, why didn't I notice this before?" Harry thought. He had traveled through the other corridor hundreds of times, but he had never come down this one before. Harry was intrigued at this discovery, he continued walking.   
  
The corridor was long as the corridor in the dream was. Soon Harry reach the golden door with the wand and sword crossed.   
  
"All right, this is strange," Harry thought, as he turned the knob, and opened the door to a decorative room.   
  
Once in the room, Harry realized this room could have come from his history books. It's furnishings looked like they had come from a thousand years ago. Though antique looking in style everything appeared to be brand new.   
  
"Wow, I wonder if Dumbledore knows this room exists," Harry thought, as he spied a tapestry in the corner with Merlin's symbol of a lion. "This can't be right. This is Merlin's tapestry, but how? It was lost almost a thousand years ago," Harry thought, as he remembered it from a report he did for history of magic.   
  
As Harry looked the tapestry, he felt the desire to look at it more closely. When he was just inches from it he was engulfed in a white light, and the room went spinning out of control. That was all Harry saw before he passed out.


	2. LOST

As Harry eyes cleared, he looked around, startled. He found himself laying on a  
  
patch of grass. Looking around he noticed that he was in a meadow surrounded by  
  
a forest.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry said as he got off the ground. Harry bit his lip and looked  
  
at his surroundings. There had been a meadow in the tapestry. "Am I in the  
  
tapestry? No, this is real." Then Harry looked down at himself. His clothing  
  
had been changed. It looked like something you would find in a textbook about  
  
medieval times. Then, searching about his pockets he found that his wand was  
  
not with him. "Great. No wand, no idea where I am," Harry said, then with a  
  
sigh, started walking and found a dirt path, which he followed.  
  
As Harry walked down the dirt path, he found himself in a forest "This path has  
  
to lead somewhere," he thought, then looking about, he came to a clearing with  
  
an two story house with an inn sign at the door. "Great, I guess need money to  
  
sleep there," as he thought that, he again looked in his pockets, and pulled out  
  
a number of gold coins "Well, at least I'm prepared," and went in.  
  
A old woman was minding the inn. She looked at Harry with distrust. "Well  
  
lad, what can I do for you?" she asked  
  
"Can I have a room?"  
  
She look at him "How much do you have?"  
  
Harry pulled out a gold coin  
  
"That will allow two days with food and drink. Where are you heading to?" she  
  
asked as Harry handed the coin to her.  
  
"To my relatives, about a mile west from here," startled, Harry wondered why he  
  
had said that.  
  
"You heading out of Morgana's, territory?" she asked, and Harry nodded. "You  
  
got guts, no one made it out alive yet."  
  
Harry felt a wave of nerves sweep through him. Apparently wherever his  
  
subconscious was going did not have good odds for his conscious self. "But I'm  
  
just passing through," Harry replied.  
  
She shook her head "Then I'm surprised they let you in alive. The quickest way  
  
for you is due west through the forest."  
  
Harry thanked her and she led Harry to his room. "Dinner will be in three  
  
hours," she said as she left.  
  
As Harry went in the room he was not surprised it had no modern things, not even  
  
electricity. "Great I am in the dark ages," he thought as he sat on a  
  
uncomfortable bed, but he was to tired to care.  
  
The woman woke Harry for dinner, and he sat at one of the many tables in the  
  
dinning room. He saw a small number of people, many of them were looking at him.  
  
"I have to find away out of here," he thought, as food was given to him.  
  
"Enjoy," the woman said as she set his food in front of him.  
  
Harry nodded as he looked at it. "Can I ask, what it is?" Harry ask politely  
  
"It's pheasant cooked with my family recipe, it is very good, please try some."  
  
With a light gulp Harry did. It wasn't that bad. "What would you like to drink?"  
  
As Harry thought, "Water will be good," the woman nodded and grabbed a pitcher  
  
from the counter and poured, a not so clear water "Thank you," Harry said, and  
  
she left.  
  
After Harry ate, he didn't stay too long. He went to his room and laid down to  
  
sleep.  
  
Later that night, Harry awoke to a commotion outside. "There is a stranger  
  
here, maybe a wizard, so watch yourselves."  
  
"How did they know I was a wizard? Just great," Harry thought. He just remember  
  
something, during these times, they burned witches. " Great got to leave now."  
  
Just then there was loud talking. "You have a stranger here. Where is he?"  
  
Harry backed away from the door.  
  
" I don't know what you talking about, I haven't strangers in quite a while."  
  
There was silence. "Then you wont mind if have a look."  
  
Hearing this Harry slipped out of the window, and made his way into the forest.  
  
On a dirt path, Harry pick up a stick. "Please work! Point me," he said as the  
  
stick on his hand moved. "If that's north," he turned left "This is west." Harry  
  
made a run for it westwards.  
  
Harry was in a dense forest. A few times he had to stop to use the point me  
  
spell. As he found his way to a dirt path, he stopped as he saw a group of men.   
  
"No, how did they find me?" The men were blocking his way, and a few of them had  
  
what looked like compasses.  
  
" He is somewhere here. Darn these things, they only point when magic is use."  
  
Harry was wide-eyed. "No, I was leading them to me!" Harry began to run again,  
  
following the path, at the same time making himself hidden in the forest.  
  
As Harry ran, he saw the edge of the forest, and some how knew he would be safe  
  
if he made it out. He took a chance by running on the path.  
  
"There he is! Shoot him!" Hearing this Harry ran quickly zig zagging across the  
  
field. The arrows barely miss him, but unfortunately after a couple minutes of  
  
running, a sharp pain hit him. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Darn, he is in Arthur's territory," the big man said. "Can't we get him? He is  
  
not that far."  
  
Someone else said" no, if we set foot in there, they will know, hopefully he  
  
will die before someone finds him" they then went back into the forest.  
  
The arrow did not kill Harry, since it went into his arm. "Great this feels like  
  
the torture curse in my arm," Harry thought as he groaned in pain. He looked  
  
back, and noticed the men were not following him, so he continue on, hoping to  
  
find help. Harry didn't go far, the pain was unbearable and he fell.  
  
When Harry awoke he was in a bedroom. "No it was not a dream," Harry thought,  
  
then he heard voices.  
  
"Do you think it is safe to let him stay?" a women asked.  
  
"He's just a boy, what harm is it to help him?" a men said.  
  
"But that arrow, it came from a dark knight, and they only serve Morgana." there  
  
was silence for a second  
  
"It should be all right. They only attack good people, and you know they only  
  
let crooks and robbers pass through their forest. Look at him. He doesn't seem  
  
like a bad person." There was silence as Harry heard them walk away from the  
  
doorway  
  
"At least I'm safe," he thought as he went to sleep.  
  
When Harry woke up a woman was beside him. "So you're up? Let me see your arm."  
  
Harry removed his arm from the covers. A cloth was wrapped around the middle of  
  
his arm. She then took it off, "It looks fine, but I'm going to clean it a bit,  
  
so this will sting." She dabbed another cloth on his wound, and it stung as  
  
promised. " Do you have a name?"  
  
He nodded "Harry."  
  
The woman looked at him "Call me Trisha, my husband is Jack, you will be fine by  
  
tomorrow, then you should be going." Harry nodded and she left.  
  
The next day Trisha took care of Harry, and served him breakfast. As he ate  
  
she talked to him. "How old are you?" Trisha asked.  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
She looked startled. "Why were you in Morgana's woods?"  
  
He quickly made up a story of being lost, and she bought it. "Thanks for  
  
everything, I hope I'm not being a bother," Harry said apologizing.  
  
She shook her head "No not at all."  
  
Harry thought of something. "Ah, I thinking, to help pay you back, I don't mind  
  
helping about, since I lost my family, I don't really have a place to stay,"  
  
Harry said hoping, he was not sure, where to go next.  
  
She nodded, "Alright, you can stay, as long as you work hard and stay out of  
  
trouble." Harry nodded, and she left.  
  
From that day on, Harry worked around the house, both inside and out, doing lots  
  
of lifting and moving things around. Thanks to that, Harry seem to get stronger  
  
by the end of the first week.  
  
On the third week, Harry had finished a tough job of cleaning the small stables,  
  
when Jack called out to him. " Hey Harry," he went up to him "Heading towards  
  
town, want to come? I need help carrying stuff." Harry nodded, and helped get  
  
the horse drawn cart ready.  
  
At the town, Harry automatically knew it was enchanted like his school. He also  
  
knew who ever did this must be powerful unless more than one wizard live here.   
  
Because of the enchantment, the town was very clean, since there were spells to  
  
assure that nothing messed up the streets or buildings.  
  
Jack drove to the center of town, and stopped at an open market. There Harry got  
  
off and followed Jack to the rows of stands, to buy a assortment of foods.  
  
Once they were finished, both Harry and Jack had two crates of foods each. As  
  
they got on the main street towards their carts, Jack stopped Harry "Hold it,"  
  
it was then Harry heard trumpets and then saw a marvel, nice looking horses,  
  
with silvery knights on them, holding a banner. Harry recognized it from books.  
  
They were King Arthur's banners. Jack quickly bowed as they passed, and Harry  
  
also bowed following Jack's moved. As the knights passed, a well dressed man  
  
rode by, but stopped in front of Jack.  
  
"Good to see you, how is your wife?"  
  
Jack smiled. "She is fine your majesty," Jack answered.  
  
"And who do we have here?" the man asked. Harry realized the man was King  
  
Arthur.  
  
" this is Harry sir, I saved him, after he was attack by the dark knights."  
  
The King frowned "I hope they didn't enter our kingdom."  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"Good, then I'll be seeing you" Jack nodded, as the king went on his way.  
  
Harry felt a strong presence. He turned to see Merlin looking at him. Merlin  
  
knew somehow, that he was a wizard, but Merlin didn't stop as he rode along.  
  
Once the streets were clear, Jack allowed Harry to load the cart. When they  
  
were done, putting another couple crates in, Jack turned to Harry. "Here, enjoy  
  
yourself, but stay on this street, I will be looking for you after I'm done with  
  
some business." He gave Harry some coins, and sent him off.  
  
As Harry walked, he was lucky that his pockets seemed to be filled with gold,  
  
as he bought some candies and fruits, but as he looked into a store further down  
  
the street, he was startle to see things, that belonged in Diagon Alley. He  
  
quickly went in to see what they sold.  
  
As Harry went in, an old man was watching him. When Harry picked up an  
  
ingredient, he knew wizards use to make potions with the man said, "My who do we  
  
have here? A young wizard."  
  
Harry looked up startled. "Oh no, I have a friend who is one. He ask me to drop  
  
by for some ingredients" Harry said, since he knew the old man was also a  
  
wizard.  
  
"And what ingredients he had asked for?"  
  
Harry named ones for a pain reliever, and the man was able to show him where  
  
they were  
  
"Do you have a portable cauldron?" he nodded and got him one, that was a bit  
  
bigger than what he usually used "And also do you sell wands?"  
  
The man nodded, and took out a number of sticks. "These are the finest wood for  
  
wands, now what did he ask for?"  
  
Harry knew they were too thin to have a core, and Elven wood would be best to  
  
use if they had no core. "Is one of them Elven wood?"  
  
The wizard looked startled. "We haven't had Elven wood in a while, since it is  
  
hard to find, but the next best thing is weeping wood."  
  
Harry nodded, as the wizard added up the purchases. "Will that be all?"  
  
Harry nodded and dug in his pocket to find just enough gold to pay the wizard,  
  
then with an enchanted bag, he placed all the stuff into it, and handed it to  
  
Harry. Harry placed the small bag in his pocket.  
  
Just as he passed the store, Jack called out to him, " Hey Harry, come on, let's  
  
head home."  
  
Harry nodded and went on the cart, but as they left, he didn't see the store's  
  
wizard talking to Merlin.  
  
Later that night, Harry had no problem mixing the ingredients and making a  
  
potion he wanted, and now with a wand, he could do magic to help him work, when  
  
no one is watching. 


	3. apprentices

It had been a month and Harry was doing well. He was able to gather more  
  
ingredients for himself, from the store during their once a week trip to  
  
Camelot, and now with his new wand he was able to cast complicated spells, and  
  
luckily for him, Jack or Trisha didn't notice about his special abilities.  
  
Everything went well for Harry until the third week of that month. He had gone  
  
fishing with Jack at a river close to Morgana's forest.  
  
"I really don't like to fish here, but this is the river closest to our home,  
  
and you can catch the best fish here," Jack had told him as they settle down to  
  
fish. "Have you done any fishing?" he asked.  
  
"No never had," Harry said, but stopped as he felt something he didn't like.   
  
"Jack, we have to get out of here." An arrow landed between them, quickly  
  
bringing Harry to his feet and moving.  
  
"Get into the cart" Jack said and Harry jumped into the back, as Jack got the  
  
horse moving.  
  
They were riding hard with ten men on horseback chasing them. "Are they the same  
  
ones that attacked you?" Jack yelled  
  
"No, I don't so," Harry said, casting a shield spell he found in a book he  
  
bought at the store. Looking behind him, he knew he had no choice but to try to  
  
stop the riders as they got nearer.  
  
When the first rider got within five feet, Harry shot a leg locking spell at the  
  
horse, and the horse fell, taking his rider with him. Harry fired another. He  
  
had taken out four horses before the others had realized what he was doing.  
  
Harry saw one of them taking aim at him. He quickly stood up and got ready.  
  
Just a second before he shot the arrow, Harry fired the strongest disarming  
  
spell he could use and shot it at the man, exploding in his face, and throwing  
  
him back several yards from his horse, and tumbling on the ground. The remainder  
  
of the riders saw what Harry had just done. They turned their horses around and  
  
rode quickly away.  
  
As the riders rode away, Harry fell to his knees, since he was exhausted from  
  
casting strong spells. He didn't notice the cart had stop and Jack beside him. "  
  
Are you all right?"  
  
Harry nodded, then realized his wand was still out. He tried to put it away, but  
  
Jack stopped him. "It's all right, I know you are a wizard."  
  
Harry nodded. "I saw you coming out of the store the first day, but at the time  
  
I thought you were just curious. Then you went there almost every time we went  
  
to town, so I knew. But I see that you still have a lot to learn."  
  
Harry nodded "We should be going, before they get back," Jack said. Harry laid  
  
down on the floor, he was glad he didn't remove the cushioning spell he place  
  
earlier, as he fell asleep.  
  
Harry awoke in his room. He realized he wasn't alone. "Trisha, how long I was  
  
out?"  
  
She turn to him. "Six hours. Those spells must take a lot out of you." Harry  
  
nodded "I'll get you something to eat, then I will talk to you later after you  
  
rest some more." Harry nodded. Later that evening, Trisha asked if he knew any  
  
potions for headaches, and Harry made her a batch by the next morning.  
  
By that afternoon, Harry was hard at work in the yard. Harry looked up to see a  
  
number of horses heading his way. He quickly called for Jack, and they went to  
  
meet them as they got to the house.  
  
As the riders came, Harry knew they were Arthur's knights. "We are here to  
  
bring the boy to the castle."  
  
Jack stood between Harry and the rider. "Wait he is not a dark wizard."  
  
They nodded. "If we knew he was, we wouldn't be asking nicely. Don't worry, he  
  
is not in trouble."  
  
Jack nodded, then turn to Harry. "It's all right, you can trust them." Harry  
  
nodded, as the lead rider helped Harry up onto his horse, and they rode off.  
  
As always, as the riders rode into town, everyone bowed in respect to them. A  
  
few townspeople noticed Harry seated on the lead horse, but didn't say anything  
  
as they pass through town.  
  
As Harry rode to the castle, it was a sight to behold. This was the first time  
  
he been here, and the first time he seen the castle except in textbooks. The  
  
town almost blocked the entire castle but as he got a good look at it, he  
  
noticed it almost looked like Hogwarts, but unfortunately his sight of the  
  
castle was cut as they got through the outer walls. As they got to the main  
  
doors, they got off their horses and went inside.  
  
It was breath taking inside the castle. The walls were decorated, the floors  
  
were shiny, expressive looking paintings hung on the walls, people wore  
  
beautiful clothing and moved about gracefully. Harry was lead to another large  
  
doors.  
  
In a large room Harry saw the King sitting on a golden throne. They went about  
  
ten feet in front of him, where the knights bowed, and Harry followed suite.  
  
" So you are the one of prophecy," the King said, getting up and taking Harry's  
  
hands to bring him up. "You don't need to be courteous to me. I know you will  
  
help us greatly."  
  
Harry looked at him. "Sir, I not sure I understand, why I'm here?"  
  
He grinned. "Merlin will tell you in due time," as he said that Merlin appeared.  
  
"Welcome, I've been expecting you."  
  
Harry looked at him. "In our time, we had a prophecy, that says when times are  
  
dark, and our lands are threatened, a soul from another time will appear, to  
  
save our land and it's people. I believe you are that soul."  
  
Harry knew he fit that description, but he couldn't understand how he could save  
  
a country. " Sir, are you sure it's me?"  
  
Merlin nodded "You have a power greater then mine, but I see you need help to  
  
use this power." Harry nodded "May I ask your name?"  
  
Harry nodded "My name is Harry Potter, but please call me Harry Evens, just in  
  
case I am placed in the history books."  
  
Merlin gave him bow. "As you wish Harry Evans. Your training will begin tomorrow  
  
at dawn. You will be an apprentice to me." Harry nodded "Arthur, do you have a  
  
room for this young man?" Merlin asked.  
  
Arthur nodded "Yes, indeed." he snapped his fingers, and three girls appeared.   
  
"They will tend to your needs, and what ever you want, will be granted." Harry  
  
thanked him and was led out of the room.  
  
In his room Harry servants were getting his bath ready. When they offer to  
  
scrub his back, he shook his head. "May I have some privacy please? All I would  
  
like is help to get around the castle. Other then that, I can do everything  
  
myself."  
  
The girls nodded. "Then we'll get you when dinner is served." They bowed and  
  
left.  
  
"So this is being treated like royalty," he thought as he got ready for a nice  
  
bath.  
  
After the bath, Harry looked at his clothes. "I guess I better get used to  
  
wearing medieval style clothing," he thought as he put a plan looking shirt and  
  
pants on, and looking at a mirror. "Not bad. I wonder when dinner is."  
  
As if on cue, the there was a knock on the door, and Harry answered it. "Sir,  
  
dinner is ready. " Harry nodded and was led to the great hall.  
  
The great hall was huge. To Harry's surprise, everyone was eating in it, from  
  
knights to guards, from servants to the ground people. Harry was led to the main  
  
table, where the King was seated. "Glad to have you here, please sit," he said  
  
pointing to a chair across the table from him.  
  
As Harry sat, she listen to others talking about Royal events or duties, and he  
  
stayed mostly quiet until Arthur looked at him. "Sorry about ignoring you all  
  
through dinner, could I ask you about our future?"  
  
Harry was about to say something, but Merlin, stopped him. "Your sire, it may  
  
not be appropriate to learn about the future, that does not concern us."  
  
The King nodded. " Yes you are right Merlin, then please if you can, tell us  
  
what you know about being a wizard."  
  
Harry explained about his school, and what he knew. Merlin seemed impressed at  
  
what Harry had said and learned.  
  
Merlin asked him to show him some of potions he was knew, which Harry did  
  
gladly.  
  
All through the night Harry talked about his school and himself, until he  
  
became too tired and had excuse himself. With his servants help, he was taken to  
  
his room, and only to wake up an hour before breakfast the next day. 


	4. Training

Early the next morning, Harry was awaken by his servants, and they left him to  
  
get ready for breakfast. As he got ready, he wondered what Merlin would be  
  
teaching him. Harry decided to ask Merlin when he saw him next.  
  
In the dinning room, the King and his knights were not there, and Harry's  
  
servants told him that they ate early to make their rounds, and had decided to  
  
let Harry sleep late. Luckily Harry didn't mind and made light talk with his  
  
servants.  
  
After breakfast, Harry learned he had some time before Merlin would start  
  
training him. He asked his servants to show him around.  
  
As Harry was shown about the castle, he was convinced he was back in Hogwarts.  
  
He saw many similarities in the two buildings. The design of the castle, and  
  
much of the interior, reminded him very much of Hogwarts. The only difference  
  
was that this castle was white, inside and out, and Hogwarts was darken with  
  
age.  
  
As the time of the training neared, Harry's servants took him to a large  
  
courtyard, so that he and Merlin could train outside.  
  
Merlin met Harry as he was sitting with his servants. His servants promptly  
  
left him alone with Merlin.  
  
"So how are they treating you Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned at him "Just fine, but I'm going to have to get use to having  
  
people serve me."  
  
Merlin chuckled. "You don't have servants in your time?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Well not like this, we have people who work for us, but  
  
they don't wait on their bosses, like the girls do."  
  
Merlin nodded. "Very interesting concept, but let's start on your training."  
  
Harry nodded and they went to work.  
  
Merlin first had Harry review the spells he knew. Then they went into spells  
  
that Merlin knew that would greatly help Harry. After about an hour of this,  
  
they went in Merlin's study to work on portions. Harry would write down some  
  
potions he was taught that Merlin didn't know, then Merlin would show Harry some  
  
potions he knew that Harry did not. About a hour later they had lunch.  
  
After lunch, Lancelot, one of King Arthur's head knights, taught Harry some  
  
sword fighting techniques. He taught Harry with a wooden sword. After Harry had  
  
been taught the basics they began to practice battling eachother.  
  
"Good form Harry, but don't close your eyes when you swing. Always keep your  
  
eyes open."  
  
Harry nodded and swung at him, but Lancelot dodged it. "Hey! I thought you were  
  
going to show me how to block." Harry asked.  
  
"If you can dodge it, then you don't need to block" Lancelot explained as he  
  
swung at Harry and Harry dodged it  
  
"Good, now try this," he swung upward at Harry, and Harry barely dodged it.  
  
"Hey you almost hit me!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, how would you learn if neither of us get hit?" Lancelot said. Harry  
  
groaned.  
  
An hour later Harry was with Merlin, his hands still hurting.  
  
"It will take some time to get use to it. Then hopefully you will get stronger,  
  
and this won't be a problem". Merlin brought Harry an oily liquid and put  
  
Harry's hands in it. "Feel better?" Merlin asked, and Harry nodded. "Now for  
  
your finale lesson for the day."  
  
Harry looked worried. "What now?" Harry thought.  
  
"Don't worry, I thought you would need horse riding lesson. After that you can  
  
do anything you want, but keep the servants with you, to help you around the  
  
castle, since this castle is big. They will know all the interesting places."  
  
Harry nodded and they headed out to the stables.  
  
Harry was given a beautiful light brown horse. As the stable hand gave him the  
  
reigns he said, "He is yours when you learn to ride properly. King's orders."  
  
Harry thanked him.  
  
Lancelot came over to Harry, riding his own horse. "All right, get on." Harry  
  
nodded and got on without any problems. Harry was able to learn all the commands  
  
and kept up with Lancelot as they rode around the castle. "You are a fast  
  
learner, but you still need work on your swordsmanship," Lancelot joked, as  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"I'm not sure I really need that, if you ask me, since I got magic, no one can   
  
get close enough to attack me with swords," Harry said, as Lancelot shook his  
  
head, in disagreement.  
  
" You know you can't rely on only magic. Merlin doesn't, he has been seen using  
  
his sword now and then in battles."  
  
Harry looked at Lancelot surprised. "He can use a sword?"  
  
Lancelot nodded, "He's good, he can beat any of us, even the King, and doesn't  
  
use any magic unless he has to."  
  
Harry nodded "If he can do it, then I will also learn"  
  
Lancelot smiled. "Race you!" he said as he rode past Harry.  
  
"Hey! No fair! You got a head start," Harry yelled and rode after him.  
  
After a week Harry seemed to get stronger. He blasted away stuffed dummies with  
  
blasting spells. "Good Harry, if you can send five pounds at least fifty feet,  
  
it should be enough to break any shields."  
  
Harry sighed, the last one went only twenty feet, almost twice as far as last  
  
week.  
  
"All right let's try the heavier one, the ten pound dummy" Harry nodded and  
  
fired a strong spell at it. The second it hit, Harry cast another spell to  
  
deflect the first spell in the other direction.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Merlin asked, as Harry ran until he reached a small ditch.  
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked, his servants were in the ditch.  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
Merlin stepped up. "I thought I told you to head back to the castle," Harry  
  
said.  
  
The servants looked apologetic. "We just wanted to watch."  
  
Harry sighed. "Alright you can, but you have stay behind us, if it all right  
  
with master Merlin," Harry said, as Merlin nodded.  
  
"But one more interruption, and you three will be cleaning dishes for a month,"  
  
Merlin warned them and they quickly nodded and went to the side as Harry got  
  
ready to fire his spells.  
  
It took three weeks for Harry's hands to become used to handling the wooden  
  
sword, and another week to properly defend himself against Lancelot.  
  
"Not bad, you can almost defend yourself now."  
  
Harry grinned. "Almost, are you holding back?" Harry said scornfully. "Alright  
  
then let's fight for real." He then swung his more expertly then before, and  
  
Harry could barely keep track of what Lancelot was doing to defend himself.  
  
"Now you know why I was holding back." Harry didn't answer as he started his own  
  
attack, using well placed swings and dodging as fast as he could. "Not bad, not  
  
bad at all," Lancelot said as they battled it out.  
  
At the same moment, on the castle walls, Merlin was grinning. He looked on as  
  
Harry fought.  
  
"He doing well, isn't he?" Arthur said, coming to Merlin's side.  
  
"Yes he is, I think in a month or so, he will become a top rate wizard."  
  
Arthur nodded.  
  
"If only he was older then I would not be so adamant against sending him off  
  
with you," Merlin said, as Arthur nodded.  
  
"You are right, but the bandit problem is getting worse, and we can use all the  
  
help we can get. Because of his age I would keep him as far away as, to just  
  
fire spells at them. It would be better then nothing."  
  
Merlin nodded. "It would be a good idea, his swordsmanship is still in question,  
  
but his spells should make the bandits think twice before going after him."  
  
Arthur grinned. "Then in month I want him to come on one of our expeditions to a  
  
far off town that is being threaten by bandits. There will be time for him to  
  
continue his training before we get there."  
  
Merlin nodded as they left for the castle. 


	5. Trouble in town

A month had passed, and Harry was getting better at all the training, including sword fighting. He was now giving Lancelot a workout, but his training now intensified to harder areas.   
  
Harry was startled at this, as was Merlin, one day they had stop his day's training to have a word with him . Harry was in Merlin's study, seated on a chair when he looked at him. "There's trouble in a town called Tarren, Arthur is going with his head knights to see about the bandit problem. I am also going," Merlin said.   
  
"What about me?" Harry asked.   
  
Merlin sighed. "If you want to come, you may. If you going help us, I suggest that you stay far from the battle, if there is one, and cast spells to aid us. I don't want you in it."   
  
With a gulp, Harry nodded. "You have all been so nice to me, I want to help."   
  
Merlin gave nod. "Then I think you need something better to wear, please stand up." Harry did as, Merlin cast a spell, and his clothes changed into light golden armor that covered his entire body except for his head. Harry also had a darker golden cape on his back.   
  
As Harry felt his armor he said, "But it feels like cloth."  
  
Merlin nodded. "Yes, but it is harder than iron, and will absorb strong blows. You will not get hurt as easily."   
  
Harry then move around, and found it light. "Yes, this is perfect."   
  
Merlin then tapped Harry's side with a wand, and silvery sword appeared. "Careful with that, it is sharper then any non magical sword, and it will cut through normal swords like bread."   
  
Harry nodded as he unsheathed the sword, and found it light. "I've seen this before, it was in my head masters office."   
  
Merlin nodded. "It may have been given to your school"   
  
Harry shook his head. "It belonged to one of the founders of the school, Godric Gryffindor."   
  
Merlin looked surprised. "Gryffindor you say? I know his family."   
  
Harry looked at him. "So when are we going?" he asked, putting his sword back on his side.   
  
"Tomorrow your servants will help you pack and call you before we leave." Harry nodded, and was allowed to have the rest of the day to himself.   
  
As Harry left the study, he decided to go to town. He had been so busy he hadn't been there since he came to the castle. Harry went to his room to get changed.   
  
As Harry left his room, he was dressed in plain brown clothes. He didn't want to be fancy, though the king had his wardrobe filled with a assortment of clothes. Each had a special pocket that filled with the right amount of gold he needed. As he left his servants came up to him.  
  
"May we ask where you going?"   
  
He nodded. "I'm heading into town, would you care to come? I could use the company," he said using an important sounding voice. They laughed, knowing he was joking. "We would be glad, my lord," they said jokingly.   
  
During Harry's time at the castle they had become good friends.   
  
Harry and his servants rode into town, each on an expressive looking horse. The townspeople turned to stare at them as the group rode proudly through town.   
  
They went to the outdoor market and bought some fresh fruits. Each carried a sack as they headed back to the main road.   
  
The open market was huge. Soon Harry and his friends made the mistake of going the wrong way.   
  
"Hey Jasmine? Is this the way?" Dawn, the older of the three servants asked.   
  
"I thought you knew where we were Dawn," Jasmine, the younger one said.   
  
"Great some guides we turn out to be," Ruby said.   
  
Harry quickly spoke up, sensing a heated argument coming on. "Enough, guys, all we have to do is try to back track." They nodded and tried to find their way back.   
  
After a few minutes they knew they were lost. They decided to try an ally way, then they reached a dead end.   
  
"Great, lets head back," Jasmine said.   
  
Harry stopped her. "We've got bigger problems," he said taking out his wand. Some men who had been following them a few yards behind them for a while came closer. "Stay behind me, they are not nice men, and I have a feeling their intentions are not good," Harry warned. He knew they were in trouble.   
  
Harry and his friends waited in the alleyway. The men were waiting to ambush them if they went out. It seemed like hours before the four men appeared in the mouth of the alley. "Hey, who do we have here? Three nice looking girls and a rich guy," the bigger said.   
  
"Stay were you are," Harry said pointing his wand at them.   
  
All the men laughed. "Or what, you'll hit us with that?"   
  
Harry grinned as he thought of a funny thing to do to them. "No, but I think you  
  
need a dance lesson." With that Harry cast a spell that forced them to dance  
  
uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey what's happening?" they all yelled.  
  
"Oh, I just cursed you to dance forever. So if you want it to be removed, please  
  
lead us out, or you will never stop dancing." They quickly agreed as Harry and  
  
his servants laughed. Still laughing, they followed the four men out.  
  
The laughing didn't stop at the main street, as Harry marched the for dancing  
  
men through town, then straight to the castle, right up to captain of the  
  
guards. "Sir, these men tried to attack us," Harry said. Once the men were in  
  
shackles Harry removed the spell and they were lead away by the guards, while  
  
Harry and his friends went into the castle.  
  
That afternoon there was a lot of laughter in the dinning room, as Harry told  
  
the King and his knights the events of the afternoon. Once it died down, the  
  
King spoke up. "It was lucky you stopped them before they could harm any of you,  
  
but I need to warn you, try not to get into dangerous situations. Keep an eye  
  
out for where you are going so this won't happen again."  
  
Harry agreed, but was asked to tell them in great detail of what the men did on  
  
the streets. The people around them enjoyed it. This went on all night until  
  
Harry called it quits and left for his room. 


	6. first battle

The next day Harry had just gotten his armor on when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said, as his three friends entered.   
  
"We are to take you down to breakfast, then we will bring your things down to the stables."   
  
Harry nodded. "No need to, I can find my way down now, but please go ahead and bring my stuff down." They nodded and Harry left them.   
  
Harry found Arthur and Merlin talking about their trip, while the knights were busy eating. "Good you are here," Merlin said, gesturing him to eat. "Eat up, we have a long ride ahead of us."   
  
Harry nodded as he sat. "I sent the girls ahead to bring my stuff down," Harry said, knowing the King was going to ask about them.   
  
"That's ok. That is a nice suit of armor you have."   
  
Harry thanked him. "Merlin gave it to me yesterday, including the sword," Harry said.   
  
Arthur grinned. "He seemed to be in a giving mood," Arthur said looking at Merlin.   
  
"He is my apprentice, I have to have him prepared before we go out."   
  
The King nodded in agreement. "We will leave when everyone is done eating and last minute preparations are done." Everyone present agreed and ate as much as they could.   
  
As the King and about two hundred knights got ready, Harry noticed some carts filled with their supplies, and a number of servants including his. "Harry, you need to ride between Merlin and I. The other knights will ride around us. We'll be like this when we're in the forest and on streets, in open fields we will ride apart from each other," Arthur said, as Harry nodded and got on his horse, then rode beside the King, with Merlin on the other side.   
  
As the party rode into the streets, Harry noticed people bowing as they passed or whispering to each other. Harry knew much of the whispering was about him, and the events of the previous day. He didn't mind them as he rode proudly down the streets with the King and his knights.   
  
As they rode they stayed together until they came to a long stretch of open field. The knights rode loosely about the King. "Can I head back to check on my servants?" Harry asked Arthur. Arthur nodded and Harry turned around and went to the end of the line.   
  
At the far end Harry saw his friends waving at him to come. "Hey, how are you three doing?"   
  
They grinned. "Not so well, thank you, this isn't a comfortable ride," the older said.   
  
"Well, we still got three days of riding left, here this might help." Harry then cast a cushioning spell on their floor and the girls smiled.   
  
"Wow, thanks! Now this won't be such a bad trip after all." They then made some small talk, until they came to a forest. Merlin had Harry ride with them again during the forest.   
  
Before nightfall Arthur had ordered everyone to set up camp, and with Merlin and Harry's help, a good deal of tents were set up within the hour. Soon everyone was settled in groups around campfires, talking or doing some kind of entertainment.   
  
Well into the night Harry was enjoying himself, dancing with one of his servants, while a couple knights either joined in a dance, or played some instruments, as others encouraged them as they watched.   
  
As Harry danced, Merlin, whom was enjoying the spectacle, talked to Arthur. "He is a good kid," Merlin said.   
  
"Yes he is," Arthur confirmed with a sigh. "Merlin, I think you should tell Harry about your findings."   
  
"This might not be a good time, and who knows how he will react to the news that I may have been the reason for him being here," Merlin said.   
  
"I know, but it is his right to know, so please tell him tonight," Arthur requested as Merlin nodded   
  
"I will," Merlin said, standing up. "Harry?" he called out, getting Harry's attention. "Please come to my tent," Merlin said, as he left the group with Harry.   
  
Once in Merlin's tent Harry was not surprised to see it resembled Merlin's personal quarters. He sat down waiting for what Merlin had to say. "Harry how old are you?" Merlin suddenly asked.   
  
"I'm sixteen, why?" Harry said looking confused.   
  
"The reason I am asking, is that my magical medical scans, show you are no more than two months old."   
  
Harry was shocked. "But how?" Then it hit him. "Wait a minute, I arrived two months ago, but,"   
  
Merlin quickly stopped him. "Harry, there is a time spell, that would bring a soul to the past. At same time it will create a copy of the soul's body, so he or she can live in the past, then when the soul goes back to their time, it would be like they never left, once the soul reenters the original body," Merlin explain, as Harry gave it a long thought.   
  
"But sir, if my soul is in a copy, how do I go back to the future?"   
  
Merlin looked down. "Only one way. I don't know if it will work. You must die in this body, then your soul will be transported back through time," Merlin said, to a wide-eyed Harry.   
  
"Then I better be careful, since I want to learn everything you can to teach me," Harry said, looking determined. Dying to return to his future would be the last option he had.   
  
"I'm glad you had accepted to stay to help," Merlin said, smiling.   
  
Once Merlin said how Harry got there, Merlin knew he should continue. "Harry, I also know who cast this spell that brought you here. What was the last thing you remember, before leaving your time?" Merlin asked.   
  
"I was in a old fashioned room, and saw your tapestry. Wait a minute, it was you! You sent me back through time!" Harry said quickly.   
  
"Harry, I haven't cast that spell yet, but I must have sometime in the near future to ensure that you were brought here to help me now," Merlin explained, as Harry nodded   
  
"Any idea why?" Harry asked, after a few moments of silence.   
  
"Maybe because of the prophecy, or another reason. Or maybe both, I really don't know," Merlin said, looking unsure.   
  
"Then it is settled, I will stay as long as possible to help you and King Arthur," Harry said, still looking determined.   
  
"Then I hope it will be a long time," Merlin said smiling, then decided to call it a night, as did many of the King's men.   
  
Two days later Arthur's large force of knights arrived, at edge of the forest surrounding the town. "We'll keep our supplies here. All servants and twelve knights will be in charge of guarding them," Arthur commanded, and the servants, with a selected group of knight, went to work securing the supplies, while Arthur and the others, went into the forest.   
  
Sometime later, at the other end of the forest, a few knights just came out of a dense forest, to survey a large open area, with a small town in the center" it's clear. There is no sign of trouble," Lancelot yelled back to the King, who was waiting in the forest with Harry and Merlin.   
  
"Sir, I'm sensing something wrong out there, let me check something. I'll stay by the trees," Harry said, using his newly found empath abilities. The King nodded, but had Merlin go with him.   
  
As Harry rode to the edge of the forest Merlin asked, "What are you feeling?"   
  
Harry looked at him. "Dark magic. A whole lot of it at that. I'm not sure what they are, but there are a lot of them in those fields."   
  
Merlin looked about, but didn't see anything, until Harry held up his wand and shouted "Revelish!"   
  
Within seconds the spell caused the scenery to change to that of a burning town, and hundreds of dark creatures and bandits around it.   
  
"No, they destroyed the town!" Merlin then turned to Harry. "I need to head back to the King. Stay here, and if they come, blast them to keep them at bay." Harry nodded as Merlin shouted to the knights to stay by him.   
  
It took mere seconds for Merlin to come back with the King. Once he survey the area he said, "Harry Merlin, you two start blasting them, do as much damage as you can. While you do that we will head down and take out the rest"   
  
Merlin spoke up. "I'll be heading into battle. Harry will stay here," Merlin said to Harry. "And Harry, if you see a clear shot, take it. We are going to need all the help you can give us, but don't over tire yourself," Merlin warned, as Harry nodded. He got ready.   
  
"When I give the order, shoot three strong blasts to take out as much as you can. Harry shoot to the right, Merlin to the left of town." They nodded as the King got the knights ready.   
  
As Harry and Merlin stood in front of the line of knights, Arthur gave the order.   
  
"Fire!"   
  
Both fired three large spheres of bluish energy. They shot out so fast, that the enemy didn't see it coming as the sphere blasted six large holes in their lines.   
  
"Here they come, charge!" All the knights rode fast into battle with Arthur and Merlin. Harry fired several shots at some groups of stragglers running behind the enemy, but had to hold his fire when the knights started to confront the enemy.   
  
The battle was long. Harry had shot down number of dark creatures from attacking the knights from behind, then blasting a large group that was trying break away toward him. Unfortunately he couldn't help anymore when large numbers of arrows flew at him. He was lucky to have felt them and rode to cover, just as seconds before they landed. Then came a shock, he suddenly felt that he was surrounded and jumped down from his horse, with his sword drawn.   
  
"Great there too many," he thought as bandits came around him. "Is that all you send to me?" Harry said ready. He looked at the fifteen men; then cast a spell that blasted a group to the side of him, taking out at least six. Then he ran forwards toward a lone bandit, dodged his swing and ran from behind him. "Take this!" He called out a spell and blasted him into a couple others knocking them out. Harry began swinging his sword again, slicing another bandit sword in half, then blasted him into three others coming to the bandit's aid.   
  
As Harry stood ready as the last two looked to him. "This one mine," a bandit ran at Harry swinging his sword at him, but Harry blocked it. "Your magic sword won't work," the bandit yelled and threw Harry back into the tree.   
  
"Great. He's good," Harry thought, and then he quickly cast a spell, that knocked out the second guy who was coming after him.   
  
Now it was only the two alone. "So you defeated my group? That is all you will accomplish." The bandit swung at Harry and he dodged it. "It is no use dodging, you will die now." The bandit swung again and Harry blocked it, then he cast a spell that blasted them apart, causing them to slam into trees.   
  
"Not good." Even though the armor had absorbed half the impact, he was in pain. Despite the pain he stood up ready as he saw that the bandit was not affected by the spell.   
  
"Your magic wont work against my magic armor." He swung at Harry. Harry tried to dodge it but was hit from behind, and fell to the ground.   
  
"This is not good," Harry thought as he tried to get up.   
  
"So you have magic armor too? It wont be enough." Then kicked him to the ground. "Now you die." He swung at him but a golden shield appeared, stopping his sword just inches from Harry's neck. "What the? No magical protection could stop that sword." A golden beam of light shot from Harry's wand, blasting the bandit into a tree, at the same time destroying his armor.   
  
"Weak am I?" Harry said, with renewed strength.   
  
"But how? You can't be stronger then Merlin!"   
  
Harry smiled. "I guess I am." Harry then stunned him. Shouts and cheers came from the battle field, and Harry knew that Arthur had won, but before he could take a step, the light was gone, and he felt weak again. Harry fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
On the battlefield Arthur was surveying the ground. "How many have we lost Merlin?"   
  
Merlin closed his eyes. "Ten, two dozen wounded. None of your head knights are hurt, but," he turn to the trees. "Where is Harry?" Merlin said, then quickly ran to the forest, and found bandits that were thrown about. They called out and went to where Harry lay in a clearing.   
  
"Is he?" Arthur asked. "Is he is all right?"   
  
Merlin lifted him up, and poured a liquid into his mouth and said, "This should heal him in a few minutes." He then gently lowered him to face a fallen bandit. "That is odd, this guy has magic armor or had at least."   
  
Arthur looked to him as Merlin went up to the guy, picking up pieces of metal   
  
"Harry's magic destroyed his armor, but he shouldn't be this powerful, at least from what I've seen," Merlin said.   
  
Arthur went to check the metal. "Is this the same magic armor that can block your powerful spells?" Arthur asked.   
  
"He may have more power, then we anticipated," Merlin said. Then they gathered up Harry and returned him to the supply carts. Then they headed back to the destroyed town to see what they could do to help. Unfortunately, they were too late to save anyone.   
  
They spent several days at the town to burry the townsfolk and salvage what they could from the town. Then, after a week Arthur and his knights left to head home. 


	7. Seventeenth birthday

Almost a year had passed, and Harry's birthday was coming up. Unfortunately for him, when King Arthur heard about it, he made a big deal of it. He invited all royal families from across the country to celebrate Harry's birthday. Since Harry had help save a large number of towns and royal families since his arrival a year ago, the party would be a huge occasion.   
  
On the day of Harry's birthday Harry was not enjoying it, he could see from his window that there were hundreds of beautifully decorated carriages, heading toward the front gate. "Great. Arthur must have invited all of England to my party," Harry said with a sigh. "I guess I better get this over with." With that last thought Harry put on a new shiny golden suit of armor that was like his old one, but it would be only worn in special events, like this one.   
  
Once Harry was done his servants arrived. "Sir, King Arthur requires your attendance," the older one said.   
  
"Thanks, I will heading there now," Harry said, then after making sure he had his wand and sword, headed out to the Ball Room to meet Arthur and his guests. " I am not going to enjoy this," Harry thought as he walked out of his room.   
  
As Harry entered a large Ballroom he noticed it was nicely decorated with a large number of tables at the side, leaving a large open space for the dancing. Arthur and his wife were standing at another entrance to greet his guests, but stopped as they saw Harry enter.   
  
"Good, our guest of honor is here!" he called out as Harry went up to him and bowed.   
  
"My Lord," Harry started, but was stopped.   
  
"Today you do not need to show formalities to me. Please treat me as your equal, as with my wife," Arthur said pleasantly.   
  
"Of course Arthur," Harry said as Arthur smiled, then introduced the guests.   
  
As time went by Harry ate and enjoyed himself as he talked to Royal families. When everyone had had their fill the music started, as an orchestra played the latest songs. As Harry sat he was tapped on the shoulder, by a girl his age.   
  
"Please sir, will you dance with me?"   
  
Harry nodded, thankful that Merlin had convinced him to be taught to dance with the help of his servants as he was lead out to the dance floor, where he danced expertly.   
  
As nightfall came almost all the young ladies at the party had danced with Harry, and Harry had a strong feeling that Arthur, along with the others, were trying to set him up with one of them. Unfortunately, none of the girls Harry danced with caught his eye.   
  
Well into the night Harry seemed to have talked and danced with almost all the young ladies, and during that time, he knew Arthur and others were watching him.   
  
"Merlin, do you think he will find a suitor?" Arthur asked.   
  
"Most likely, since you did invite all of the fair maidens in England," Merlin joked.   
  
"Yes, I did, didn't I. But it seems no one has caught his eye yet," Arthur said, looking disappointed.   
  
"The night is young, my lord, he still has a lot more maidens to dance with," Merlin said as Arthur nodded and they continue to watch Harry and mingle with the guests.   
  
After what seem to be the hundredth dance partner, Harry decided to sit for a while, to the disappointed maidens that hadn't danced with Harry yet. It was then, when Harry was watching others dance, he notice a shy looking girl sitting at a deserted table. From what she was wearing, which was a light blue dress, he knew she was from one of royal families that were invited. He didn't know why, but he got up to have a word with her.   
  
Harry went up to the table. "Hello, may I sit down?"   
  
The girl looked at Harry. "Ah, yes you may," she said shyly.   
  
"My name is Harry Evans, what is your name?" Harry asked   
  
"Shawnie of Cantina"   
  
Harry smiled "That's not far from here is it?" he asked.   
  
"No, just a day's travel. You saved our town a month ago didn't you?" Shawnie asked.   
  
"Yes, but I had help, Merlin and Arthur's men was also there," Harry confirmed.   
  
"You are right, but only you helped my family when the bandits broke into our house," Shawnie said.   
  
"You win, so how do you like the party?" Harry asked, to change the subject.   
  
As Harry talked to the Shawnie, Merlin smiled. "Looks like he found someone," Merlin said, getting Arthur's attention.   
  
"That is Shawnie of Cantina. Nice family, and I believe the family was still looking for a suitable suitor for her," Arthur said, smiling.   
  
"We better get talking with Shawnie's parents, don't you think?" Merlin asked with a grin.   
  
"Yes, that would be wise. Come let's go. They are over there" Arthur said, and they left to see a well dress man and women at the side watching everyone.   
  
Back at the table the orchestra was striking another tune and Harry held his hand out to Shawnie. "May I have this dance?" Harry asked, as Shawnie blushed, but nodded as she got up, and the two danced.   
  
As Shawnie and Harry danced, everyone watched them, and luckily by then, both Arthur and Merlin had gotten Shawnie's parents approval. They had already met Harry when he had saved their town so they were more then happy to let the two be a couple.   
  
Well into the night, Arthur invited many of the guests to stay, including Shawnie, and her family, whom decided to stay for the next couple days, and thanks to that, Harry's love for Shawnie had blossomed, and everyone knew after a some months, they would both be ready to tie the knot. 


	8. Crystal cave

It been four months since Harry's birthday and over a year since Harry been in the past. Even though he missed his friends from the future, Harry had enjoyed being in the past. With Shawnie visiting him almost weekly his life had gotten better than when he was in the future, and he hoped he would stay long enough to have a life with her, but unfortunately didn't know how long he be there. Harry made the decision to enjoy himself while helping Arthur and Merlin while he could.   
  
In the middle of the fourth month there were reports of bandits hiding in a newly discover cave just before the outskirts of Arthur territory. Harry and Lancelot, along with a dozen of Arthur's regular knights, were sent out to investigate and drive off the bandits. The bandits were causing a number of problems in the nearby towns.   
  
It took almost a week to reach the cave. Lancelot had everyone resting just half an mile before reaching the cave, just as the sun was setting.   
  
"This shouldn't be a problem. We're only dealing with regular bandits," Lancelot said as they sat by a fire.   
  
"So there no dark knights with them?" Harry asked. Dark knights were often seen with bandits.   
  
"No, but we not even sure they are part of Morgana's army."   
  
Harry nodded. Morgana had a large array of fiends to help her, from bandits, to dark nights, and dark creatures.   
  
"So how long are we staying here?" Harry asked.   
  
"Just till morning, why, are you expecting a certain someone?" Lancelot said, smiling.   
  
"I could just apparate back you know, and leave you to fight the bandits," Harry teased.   
  
"I don't think Merlin would like that," Lancelot said, with a warning.   
  
"I know, I was joking," Harry said defensively.   
  
"I know, come on, let's get our guards stationed around so we can get some sleep," Lancelot said, before ordering several of the knights to plan a rotation of guards for their camp.   
  
By the next afternoon the cave was in sight. The thirteen knights and one wizard hid themselves in the dense forest.   
  
"I don't see anything," Lancelot said.   
  
"I can't feel a presence," Harry said, using his empath ability to scan the area. "But I think there are wards placed about the cave. I can't tell what they are," Harry warned..   
  
"Then we have no choice. Lets head in and please keep that shield of yours up to protect us," Lancelot said, then gestured everyone to head out.   
  
Once in the cave the bandits attacked the knights. Harry cast a number of spells to knock out several bandits. Harry quickly switched to his sword. Luckily for the bandits, the sword only severely stunned anyone it hit.   
  
The battle was intense. Harry and the knights were winning, but after taking out a number of bandits, Harry saw a fellow knight run down the cave. Thinking he was after some escaping bandits Harry ran after him to help him.   
  
Once at the end of the cave Harry stopped. He was in a crystaline cave. Harry turned when he heard a click from behind him. When he looked a number of traps were visible.   
  
"Great now what," Harry said, not enjoying knowing he was trapped. A presence alerted him to danger. He turn to the knight he followed.   
  
"Harry Evan's. Glad to have you to myself," the knight said. Harry knew from intuition that this knight could not be trusted. Also, this knight trapped him. One plus one equals two.   
  
"You are a traitor to Arthur," Harry said, stating the obvious. Harry could now sense deceit and a darkness coming from the knight.   
  
"I hide it well. Thanks to Morgana's spells you never knew did you?" As he said that his armor changed from the silver color of Arthur's knights to a blackened color, that of Morgana's Dark Knights. "Well it looks like I get to kill you. So long," the knight said. Before Harry could move the knight launched his sword at Harry, running it through Harry.   
  
With the sword through Harry's stomach, the knight laughed. "I did it" he cried out, but stopped as Harry suddenly disappeared.   
  
"You forgot I can apparate, and cast spells in a blink of an eye," Harry said, from behind him, glad that he could do that.   
  
"Why you!" The knight swung at Harry, but Harry blocked it. The battle began.   
  
The fight lasted for an hour and neither had the upper hand as they circled each other.   
  
"You were taught well Evans, but not well enough."   
  
They began fighting again. Harry could tell they weren't going to end this fight anytime soon, so he blocked and ran to the corner of the crystal cave. From the corner Harry fired a powerful stunning spell. The knight saw it, and quickly dodged it.   
  
"You think you can hit me?" As he said that the spell reflected off the crystals. To Harry and the knight's surprise the red spell turned into a pure white beam when it bounced off countless crystals.   
  
"What's happening?" Harry thought as he and the knight continued to follow the spell with their eyes. It seemed to gain more power with every bounce.   
  
The more crystals it bounced off the faster it seemed to go. Harry and the knight dodged the spell several times but eventually the knight was too slow in dodging. The knight let out a terrifying scream and crumpled to the ground, dead.   
  
Harry couldn't believe one of his spells had killed someone. Harry never once killed anyone, even in battle. "I'm sorry," he said, bowing in respect for a minute, then decided to continue into the crystal cave. The exit back into the cave with the other knights was now blocked with traps.   
  
At the far end of the cave Harry was met with a wondrous sight. A crystaline cave full of the most beautiful birds. Harry quickly recognized them as phoenixes. Although they all look like Fawkes in shape they all were pure silver. Fawkes was red and gold.   
  
"Wow, there must be hundreds," Harry said as he walked into the center, looking at each and every one.   
  
As Harry looked on, a large phoenix, flew to him, and thrilled, a confronting song.   
  
"Thank you, that really helped me," Harry said. The song had relieved him of his guilt for killing the knight. But as soon as he was comforted, Harry knew he had to leave. He had to get back before the knights tried to get through the traps. "I'm sorry, I have to go.. I promise I will again visit."   
  
Harry apparated to the entrance of the cave, where a very worry Lancelot pounced on him.   
  
"Where were you?" he asked angrily.   
  
"I'm sorry. I followed one of the knights into the cave, but he was a traitor." Harry then explained what had happened. When he was done.. Lancelot nodded.   
  
"It's all right. King Arthur will understand. Come, we have some prisoners to take back to Camelot. " Lancelot gathered his knights and got ready to leave.   
  
Just as Harry was about to follow the large phoenix appeared and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt a wave of magic go through him, tying him to the phoenix.   
  
"Where did he come from?" Lancelot said, pointing to the phoenix.   
  
"From the crystal cave. I think he is mine now, " Harry said, looking to the phoenix.   
  
"It looks like you are right, hopefully Merlin will teach you to care for it" Lancelot said, as they got ready to leave.   
  
As it turned out, Merlin was a mine of information about phoenixes, and helped Harry looked after the silver phoenix. Harry named his new phoenix Destiny. Everywhere Harry went Destiny was always either by side, or flying nearby. 


	9. Wedding

A month had passed since Harry had acquired Destiny. She was a hit with all of Camelot, including Shawnie, whose relationship with Harry was growing to the point that the two were considering marriage. After a long day of being together both Harry and Shawnie decided to finally tie the knot, and made plans to tell everyone that same day.   
  
At that time there were no missions and all the head knights were enjoying a relaxing day with Arthur and Merlin in the Great Hall. Shawnie and Harry arrived holding hands.   
  
"Harry, Shawnie, why aren't you two enjoying the outdoors?" Arthur said pleasantly.   
  
"We have an announcement," Harry said, getting everyone's attention.   
  
"We want to get married, hopefully as soon as possible" Shawnie said, smiling at Harry.   
  
"Shawnie, Harry, let me the first to congratulate you both," Merlin said, coming up to them as did the rest.   
  
"Yes, congratulations are in order! Let's have a feast tonight in your honor, and hopefully by next week, after getting bringing your family here Shawnie, we can get you both married," Arthur suggested, and the couple agreed. Notices were quickly sent to Shawnie's parents. Arthur knew her parents had been looking forward to this day.   
  
A week quickly went by, and everyone was busy with the preparation of the big wedding of Shawnie and Harry. Everyone that is, except for the bride and groom, whom were being left alone and were not allowed to help in any way.   
  
The wedding was spectacular. The great hall was lined with thousands of different colors and types of flowers. A great number of beautifully decorated tables were scattered around the room. The knights were in their decorative armor, scattered around the room, looking impressive.   
  
By mid afternoon all the guests had arrived and were sitting at the tables talking. The only ones had not yet arrived were Harry and Shawnie. They were to enter the start of the wedding in a grand enterance. Arthur and Merlin, along with the other head knights were either talking to guests or making last minute preparations.   
  
While everyone got prepared Harry was making last minute adjustments to his armor and at the same time was battling with nerves.   
  
"Great, I can fight dark creatures, dark knights, and bandits without any problems, but I can't be brave for my wedding."   
  
Destiny flew to him, singing a comforting song, lessening his fears.   
  
"Thanks, I needed that," Harry said, as his servants came to tell him to head to the great hall. "I'll be out in a second," Harry called out, and made a last minute checkup on his armor and ran out of the room.   
  
Within the hour, Harry stood waiting in front of the guests next to Arthur Merlin and the priest, who had given Harry compliments while they were wating. Harry was enjoying the attention at the moment. Until the wedding song began. His nerves began to gain strength while his eyes searched the hall. They landed on Shawnie. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. She walked gracefully down the isle as all eyes watched. Harry smiled, lost in his gaze. Shawnie returned his smile and was soon standing next to him.   
  
Once Shawnie was at the alter, Merlin spoke up. "Before we wed this fine young couple, I have an announcement" Everyone turned to Merlin. "Harry Evans, please kneel before me," Merlin requested.   
  
Startled, Harry followed the order.   
  
"Harry, for the past year your power and even your skill, have grown to the point that surpasses not only my power, also all those who had train you, and we all are proud to have the chance to help you, and get to know you, and because of this, I now release you from further training from me or the knights."   
  
Still in shock Harry spoke. "But sir"   
  
Merlin interrupted him. "Harry, there is nothing more I can teach you, and because of that I will give you a new title that will suit you well. Rise Master Weapon Mage Harry Evans."   
  
As Harry rose from his kneeling position his armor began to glow. When it dimmed he was no longer wearing a plan golden suit of armor. His armor now had a fiery phoenix symbol in his chest area and a sword and wand crossed over each other on his back.   
  
"Now Harry, I also would like to give you these." With a flick of his wand, a silver wand appeared before Harry. "This wand will help you tap into your true power, and will make all your spells unstoppable and when this spell is cast it will turn into a staff that will help you cast powerful spells without tiring yourself much."   
  
Harry thanked Merlin as he accepted the new wand.   
  
"In addition I give you this sword," Merlin said. Now where the wand had been, a silver sword appeared, it was silver with green, red and blue diamonds on the handle. "You can place your wand within this sword. You can then cast any spells from the sword. Use this power wisely."   
  
Harry nodded and thanked Merlin again.   
  
"Now with that said, lets' get you two married."   
  
Harry went back to Shawnie, and the priest started the ceremony.   
  
Shawnie smiled at Harry as the priest started the services, but as the first words came out an alarm rang out. The knights guarding the outside ran in.   
  
"We are being attacked King Arthur! Morgana is leading the attack!"   
  
Everyone was shock. Morgana never lead any attack, only supervised it from her fortress in her Kingdom.   
  
"All Knights get to the battlements around Camelot. All families please activate your emergency portkey!" Arthur commanded, then nodded to Merlin as he left to see to his men.   
  
Once Arthur left Merlin turned to Harry. "I am sorry Harry, we have to postpone the wedding."   
  
Harry nodded, then turned to Shawnie. "Please head home, I'll apparate to you, when the battle is over," Harry said, looking to Shawnie.   
  
"Harry, I have a bad feeling about this, please be careful, and if we don't see each other again, remember our promise," Shawnie said. Harry remembered what she had said some months ago.   
  
TWO MONTHS EARLIER   
  
In one of Camelot lovely gardens Harry told Shawnie the truth about him. She had stayed silent. When Harry had finished his story Shawnie turned to him.   
  
"Harry, I love you. I know you nor Merlin know when you will return to your future, I don't care, as long we promise to keep our love in our heart. I want you to go on and find someone special in your time, someone like me, but don't you dare forget me,, your first love, since I won't forget you. But please let me try to find someone else to love when you are gone."   
  
Harry nodded. "I will try, I promise, and when I am gone I hope you will find someone as special as me,," Harry said, as Shawnie smiled.   
  
BACK TO PRESENT   
  
Harry looked to Shawnie. "If that happens, I promise to keep it," Harry said, looking to Shawnie as she nodded and she touched her emergency port key after a long kiss goodbye.   
  
"So long Shawnie," Harry whispered, knowing somehow, this was the last time he would see her. 


	10. final battle

As Harry arrived at the battlements surrounding Camelot he could see thousands of bandits and Dark Knights around the city for some hundred yards.   
  
"Harry look there," Merlin said, pointing to a tall dark tower. "That is one of Morgana's towers, she must have transported it here with her magic."   
  
Harry looked at it. "What is it used for?" Harry asked.   
  
"At most, it is her command post, but this is strange, she never did this before, she always stayed at her fortress or within her borders, I wonder what is she up to," Merlin said, as the enemy forces started their attack.   
  
The attack was intense. Bandits and Dark Knights stormed the battlements, using ladders and other means of climbing walls, but their efforts were slowed as Merlin and Harry used both magic and elemental attacks, to destroy their means of climbing, while at the same time trying to take out as many of the bandits by any means possible.   
  
An hour into the battle, none of the enemy had set foot into Camelot, but their efforts were tiring the defenders that were still defending the battlements.   
  
"Harry how are you doing?" Merlin asked as the enemy stopped their third assault.   
  
"Not too well, it looks like we have almost wiped out most of the bandits, but I wish we could take out the Dark Knights," Harry said. The bandits had no magical defense and were easy to take out, but the Dark Knights had magic armor, which fully protected them from almost all spells, they must be taken out by arm combat.   
  
"I know, once the bandits are taken care of I will be sending the head knights out."   
  
Harry looked grim. "There must be hundreds out there, do you think our fourteen knights stand a chance?" Harry asked.   
  
"They have had worse to deal with before, and I will be out there to help, as well you."   
  
Harry shook his head. "No, both you and I should to go to the tower, if we take out Morgana, they might not want to continue the battle. "   
  
Merlin shook his head. "No that won't work, Morgana will be to well protected, and I don't know much about her towers, we might be heading into a trap," Merlin said, unsure how to handle this.   
  
"You are right, but since one of us should be here, I will go" Harry said, and before Merlin could stop him, Harry apparated away.   
  
"Harry NO!" But it was too late, the remainder of the enemy forces started their next attack.   
  
"Gather the men, we are meeting them head on!" Arthur called out, and all the knights gather at the gates, and rush out, to meet the enemy head on.   
  
Harry appeared, standing beside the tower. None of the Dark Knights saw him as he entered the tower, and to his surprise, did not find any resistance as he made his way to the top of the tower.   
  
When Harry came to the top of the tower he met a woman.   
  
"Morgana," Harry said, surprised.   
  
"So you are the one who has been helping Merlin," she said with hatred in her voice.   
  
"Yes, that me, but I was wondering when I was going to meet you," Harry said, raising his sword.   
  
"So you think you can beat me, a mere child that you are."   
  
Harry grinned. "Well there is only one way to find out," Harry said as he fired a spell at another spell that came out of nowhere to defected it into the sky.   
  
"Not bad, now take this!" She shot a spell that was too fast for Harry to think, except to slam his sword into it, sending it to the ground, then Morgana launched herself at Harry, swinging her sword at him, but Harry block it, and sent a bright at her blinding her.   
  
"Ah, why you!" She stumbled backwards as Harry cast a spell at her, but to his surprise it deflected back at him, which only nearly missed him as he dodged it by falling to the ground.   
  
When Morgana's eyes cleared Harry was getting off the floor. "You fool, you will pay for that." She chanted a spell Harry did not know, and he cast a powerful shield just as lightning shot around him trapping him in a cage of electricity   
  
"Great now what." Then, thinking fast, as the lightning began to eat away at his shield, Harry removed his wand from his sword, and threw the sword into the ground, at the front of the lightning, and when all the lightning went directly to the sword, giving Harry room to escape from the cage.   
  
As Harry ran out, Morgana was shocked. "How did you do that?" But it quickly turn to pain, as Harry blasted her shields to pieces and sending her flying into the ground.   
  
"Why you, I get you for that" She cast a spell that flew slowly to Harry. Seeing this, Harry cast a spell in hopes to deflect her spell, but to his surprise, it went through Morgana's, then it hit him.   
  
"That not the real spell." He thought just as he was hit from behind, then went weak, as he fell to the ground, in a kneeing position. "What did you do?" Harry said, not able to stand.   
  
"Oh nothing much, you are being slowly being poisoned, and there nothing anyone can do, you will be dead in the hour." She started to laugh, as Harry became weaker.   
  
As Harry was kneeling, Morgana was boosting. "It is too bad, with you here, I'm afraid that the castle will fall tonight."   
  
This startled Harry. He looked at her as she smiled. "You see, I didn't just have bandits and Dark Knights, moving about the castle, I had dark creatures also stationed, farther away, they will have no trouble getting to the battle, as the bandits and Dark Knights attack first." She then went to sit on a chair, to watch Harry slowly die.   
  
As Harry felt weaker, he looked to her wand, and cast the spell to change into his staff, then as Harry stood up, filling with strength, he turned to Morgana.   
  
"No, you got Merlin's staff," she said, backing away.   
  
"Yes, you're right, and with this, my true power is awakened." A gold sphere shot out of his staff, and surrounded Morgana, trapping her in it.   
  
"What are you doing?" She started casting spells, but they were absorbed into the golden sphere.   
  
"I'm sending you to the void, the place where no one can escape, there you will spend the rest of your life." Harry disappeared as the sphere exploded, destroying the tower in a blazing light.   
  
On battlefield was a mess, as both Dark Knights and Arthur Knights fell. Luckily many of the head knights were still attacking strongly when a blinding light engulfed the battlefield, almost blinding everyone, and when the light vanished, all the enemies, were laying on the ground, to Arthur and his men's surprise, then when Merlin notice the tower was gone.   
  
"Harry did it, Morgana is finally defeated!" Merlin shouted as the knights, cheered on.   
  
Far from Camelot, Shawnie was in her room, worried, when a light appeared, and Harry stood before her smiling.   
  
"I did it, Morgana, is no more," Harry said, happily, as Shawnie hugged him.   
  
"Harry, we can get married now!"   
  
Harry shook his head. "Shawnie, I am dying."   
  
Shawnie looked at him. "No you can't," Shawnie said with tears in her eyes.   
  
"There is nothing anyone can do, please take care of yourself, and also take care of Destiny, he will look after you," Harry said, then suddenly fell, as Shawnie caught him, and lead him to her bed.   
  
"Please you can't die," Shawnie said, now crying.   
  
"I am sorry, I wish I could stay," Harry said, weakly.   
  
"Harry, you must know, I am pregnant with your child."   
  
That was the last thing Harry heard before darkness took over. 


	11. Return to the present

A/N; I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Beta read by  
Krissy  
  
Chapter 11  
  
With a blink Harry found himself facing a tapestry.  
  
"Where am I?" As soon as Harry had said that memories of the present suddenly intermingled with the memories of being in Merlin's time. "I'm back."  
  
As he gazed up at the tapestry that had lead to the entire time traveling experience he realized he would never see Shawnie again. He would never see their child.  
  
Harry shook his head to remove the thoughts. "I promised Shawnie that I would not let my past overrule my present and future."  
  
His eyes fell back on the tapestry. He studied it closer and ran his fingers over the woven thread. It was a record of what he had done.  
  
"Wow. Shawnie had twins. A girl and a boy," Harry said, smiling at the design of Shawnie holding babies in pink and blue blankets at the bottom of the tapestry. Harry turned around to look around the rest of the room.  
  
Shock overtook him. He was standing in the room he had lived in during Merlin's time. "How did Merlin manage to put my room in Hogwarts?" Harry thought. According to 'Hogwarts, A History,' (as Hermione could tell you) Hogwarts was not created until fifty years after the fall of Camelot. The thought slipped from his mind like a grain of sand as he moved to go through his old belongings. Everything was just how he had left it.  
  
While digging through his things he found his new armor, Merlin's wand and his sword. He looked up from the trunks he had been going through and noticed a door he had never seen before. Curiosity pulled at him until he walked over to the golden door. It had a wand and sword crossed over each other. Harry smiled a the symbol and pulled the door open.  
  
The largest library he had ever seen greeted his widening eyes. A smiled crept over his face again. Hermione would claw past him to get into this room. A note was sitting on one of the many tables, addressed to him.  
  
Harry,  
  
Congratulations on making it back to your time. This is one of several gifts to you. The library is self-updating and is filled with wizarding books. Another gift to you are the contents in the six chests. Three are filled with shrunken gold coins. Each holds ten times as much gold as it would if the gold were not shrunken. The other three chests contains jewels of various types. Many of the jewels are very rare. You may do what ever you wish with them. These gifts are from all those who you helped save.  
  
Shawnie has told me that you knew of her pregnancy. She had two beautiful children. Shawnee Evans and Harry Jr. Evans. We are all sorry that you had to leave us and we have faith that you will defeat the Dark Lord of your time as you did in ours. So long Harry Potter. I know you will live a long, happy life.  
  
Good luck,  
  
Merlin  
  
Harry folded the note and placed it in his pocket. "Don't worry Merlin. I will defeat Voldemort. And I will do as I promised Shawnee, I will find someone to love, as I did you, and I will never forget you," Harry said with determination. His eyes fell on the six chests. Each of the chests were three feet by two feet.  
  
With a snap the first of the chests opened. Light rolled over the old English coins. His mind could barely process thoughts at the sight of so much money. He snapped open another chest. The contents sparkled every color of the rainbow back at Harry.  
  
After figuring he would exchange only some of the coins and a few of the more common jewels at Gringotts he checked the time. "It's almost time for breakfast, I'd better get there before anyone misses me," Harry said, smiling. He missed his friends, luckily it was Saturday, so he could spend time with them and go to Diagon Alley.  
  
No one noticed a change in Harry during breakfast. As usual he talked with Ron about Quidditch and Hermione chimed in about homework. Once he had finished eating he faked a yawn and told his friends he needed to catch some more sleep.  
  
"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I just had the usual nightmares last night. Ron, can you wake me before lunch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, Sure mate. No problem," Ron said as Harry left the room, heading towards his secret room.  
  
In his new library Harry shrunk the chests and then changed his appearance. He changed his short, unruly black hair into longer gray hair, with intermingling streaks of white. His skin became more wrinkled and he morphed his school robe into a midnight blue velvet robe. Satisfied with his new appearance he apparated to Diagon Alley. Hermione would have a cow if she knew there was actually someone who could bypass the incredibly complex wards placed around Hogwarts.  
  
Once he walked through the majestic doors of Gringotts he went up to a goblin. "Excuse me. I have a large amount of old gold coins and jewels. I would like to exchange them for wizarding money. Could we please do this in a private room? I would not like to have this large of a transaction seen by the public."  
  
"Of course sir. Please follow me," the goblin told him, using one long grayed finger to lead him forward. The goblin instructed him to set out the items he wished to trade on the table.  
  
Less than five minutes later another goblin appeared. "You have old coins and jewels you need to exchange, correct?" the goblin asked.  
  
"Yes, they are in those chests, but the coins were shrunken before they were placed in the chests."  
  
The goblin nodded as he looked into the chest filled with coins. He tapped his long, spindly finger on two coins, unshrinking them. Bringing the coins close to his face he spoke, "These coins were made around 900. Each are worth about twenty galleons. It appears that you have well over 100 coins in this chest. The fee for exchange is three percent."  
  
The goblin stopped talking and moved his attention to the chest of jewels. "These jewels range from common to very rare."  
  
He spun the gem between two of his fingers. Light that bounced off the small blue crystal sparkled off the walls. "This one is worth two million galleons. Several others here are worth that much also."  
  
It took over an hour to go over the values of each crystal. When they were finished they had several pieces of parchment filled with the list of amounts.  
  
"Well Sir, You have almost one and a half billion galleons. If you would like I know a number of potential buyers who would be thrilled to purchase some of these gems."  
  
Harry nodded. "Please sell the jewels to them. I would like to keep a few of the rarest though."  
  
When the goblin had finished with the paperwork system he had used to sell the gems and exchange he asked what Harry would like to do with the money.  
  
"I was wondering if Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin had vaults here."  
  
The goblin checked his records. "We have no record of either person having an account here."  
  
"Then I would like to open four accounts. I would like them to be in the names of Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin," Harry said.  
  
"How would you like to divide up the money?" the goblin asked.  
  
"Split the galleons five equal ways. The fifth share will go into Harry Potter's vault."  
  
The goblin looked stunned. "You are giving each over two hundred million galleons. Are you sure you want to do that sir?"  
  
"Yes. As for the remaining gems please place them in Harry Potter's vault please. Could you owl each vault owner about the change or creation of their accounts. Tell them they were Heirs to Harry Evan's fortune."  
  
"Of course sir. First I will need you to sign some papers for the transfers."  
  
Harry nodded and signed the papers Harry Evans. The goblin nodded him goodbye and Harry walked out of the bank and apparated back to Hogwarts. He had just made it into the common room when Hermione and Ron appeared.  
  
"Harry! You're awake," Hermione said. Ron looked glad to have found Harry and insisted they go eat. If there was one thing Harry could always rely on, it was Ron's hungry stomach.  
  
The day went quickly and by dinner Harry was wondering how his friends would react to the news of being millionaires. He looked up at the head table, where his DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, was sitting. Two owls appeared. One landed by Ron and the other flew to Lupin.  
  
Ron pulled the letters off the owl's leg. It hooted in reply, dipped its beak into Ron's pumpkin juice, and flew off. "We each got a letter from Gringotts, I wonder what it's about?"  
  
"Maybe if we open them Ron," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at Ron.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry each reached for their letters and opened them. Harry looked up just before he was about to read his letter to see that Ginny had dropped her letter and was staring straight ahead. A thump drew his attention to Ron. Ron had fainted face down in his mashed potatoes. Hermione's eyes were huge as she read, and reread the letter. Harry looked up at the head table. Lupin had fainted right off his chair.  
  
Harry gave a small smile but tried to look shocked, then placed a wandless spell on himself to make it seem that he had fainted. They had taken the news quite well.  
  
Harry woke up, looking straight into the blue sparkling eyes of Dumbledore. "It appears that you received a letter from Gringotts."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you will need to come with us," Dumbledore said, allowing Harry to notice Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Lupin standing behind him along with several other professors.  
  
Once in Dumbledore's office the Headmaster spoke. "Does anyone know who Harry Evans is?"  
  
"Is he a relative of Harry's?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My only living relative is my aunt, she has never mentioned anything about that," Harry said, neglecting to mention that Aunt Pentunia never spoke about anyone on her side of the family.  
  
"What should we do about this?" Lupin asked.  
  
"The seal on the letters was confirmed to be from Gringotts, the money is real. It looks as though each of you five have just inherited over two hundred million galleons. Tomorrow I think the five of you and I should go to Gringotts to settle this affair," Dumbledore said.  
  
When the four were back in the common room no one spoke for a while. Finally Ron broke the silence. "I think I'll go write to mom. She should know about this."  
  
"So any ideas for spending the money?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I might split it between my parents if I change some into muggle money," Hermione said.  
  
"I guess I can finally get new things, instead of hand-me-downs. Maybe a new broom," Ginny said.  
  
"Well I better get to bed, it's been a long day," Harry said.  
  
The next day Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lupin, Dumbledore and Molly Weasley found their large vaults. All jaws dropped at the sight of the mountains of gold. They gathered hand fulls of galleons from their vaults and placed them into magical bags.  
  
The four teens went shopping after getting permission from Dumbledore. Ron and Ginny each bought top of the line brooms. Hermione had a huge stack of books and Harry got himself new Quidditch gear. When all their shopping needs had been met they went back to Hogwarts.


	12. First classes

Chapter 12  
  
His first class after returning from Merlin's time was potions. "I wonder if I should use my knowledge from the past," Harry wondered. He looked up to see Snape put an assignment on the board.  
  
"Today you will be doing an advanced healing potion," Snape said, glaring at the Gryffindors. "Anyone who does not get the potion correct will get fifty points deducted from their house."  
  
As Harry worked he decided to change his potion to a more potent healing potion that Snape should recognize as something only a potions master could make. He grinned as he wandlessly cast a spell to slightly quicken the brewing time.  
  
Once the potion was done Harry bottled it and went up to Snape. "I'm finished sir."  
  
Snape glared at Harry. "That is not the color of the potion I re," Snape stopped as he got a good look at the potion. He snatched it up in his hands. "It can't be."  
  
Snape set several spells on the bottle and turned it over in his hands several times. "Potter, were you doing what was on the board?"  
  
"Yes sir, I did everything as written."  
  
"No, you did not. This must be dumb luck, what you have here is something only a potion master can make. Tell me how you made this," Snape snapped in a tone that hinted that he believed Harry wouldn't know.  
  
With a smile, Harry explained how he had made it, never looking away from Snape.  
  
When Harry had finished his explanation Snape blinked. He couldn't believe that Harry had just told him the exact instructions that not even he could do without consulting a potions master's book.  
  
"Potter, how did you do this potion in an hour when it should have taken four hours to finish?" Snape asked as Harry shrugged.  
  
"I wish I knew sir."  
  
Snape turned, putting the potion carefully away. "Then it must have been dumb luck. One hundred points to Gryffindor," Snape murmured. Everyone who heard was shocked. Snape never gave any points to Gryffindor. "Everyone back to work! Anymore mishaps like this Potter and you will get detention for a week."  
  
After class everyone was talking about the potion incident. "So Harry, how did you do such a hard potion?" Hermione asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth I had been reading up on potions and somehow I felt more comfortable doing that potion instead of the one Snape assigned us," Harry said.  
  
"Well, however that happened, its the first time Snape has ever given Gryffindor even a point, much less a hundred points," Ron said, excited. Ron was about to go on but a voice interrupted.  
  
"So now you're trying to be Snape's pet." Harry turned to face a sneering Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, being teacher's pet to Snape is the last thing I want." Harry turned and started to drag Ron and Hermione away.  
  
"Don't turn your back," Malfoy began, but was cut off. Everyone looked around at the empty space where Malfoy had been standing.  
  
"Where did he go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe he felt the need to go for a swim," Harry said. He had apparted Malfoy and his goons to the Hogwarts lake.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said. "We'd better hurry or we will be late for transfiguration."  
  
In transfiguration Professor McGonagall was reviewing for Animagus training. "To become an Animagus you must be dedicated and willing to work hard on your transformation. Unfortunately you will not be able to decide what animal you become, it is already inside of you."  
  
Everyone except for Harry was listening. He had already become an Animagus back in Merlin's time. "Now, to show what animal you are, I have a special mirror that shows you your true form. When I call your name please step up."  
  
Professor McGonagall rolled out a plain, full length mirror. She called each student forward. Hermione told Harry that her form was an owl as Harry was called up. Harry stepped in front of the mirror, putting a wandless spell on himself to hide his other form from the mirror.  
  
McGonagall looked at his mirror reflection when some students asked what Harry's form was. I have never seen a cat like that before. It looks like a hybrid of a cat and phoenix."  
  
The mirror showed a panther with gold and red fur with large wings.  
  
"I have never known of anyone having this type of animal or becoming a magical animal before. Please step aside and let the rest of the class go, we will figure this out later."  
  
Ron stepped up to the mirror. Steely talons flashed on the hawk that reflected back at Ron.  
  
As the excited class filed out of the room Professor McGonagall called out, "Potter, a word please."  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"There is only one reason that the mirror would show a hybrid. You must be a multiple Animagus. The strange thing, however, is that a hybrid should not have been shown in the mirror, unless...Have you been trying to become an Animagus?"  
  
Harry realized that lying to McGonagall would do him no good. "Yes. I actually am already one."  
  
"How long did it take you?"  
  
"The whole summer."  
  
"What other forms do you have?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Harry stepped back and transformed into a red and gold phoenix. Then he morphed into a pure black cat.  
  
"That was amazing. you changed so quickly. Show me the hybrid of the two."  
  
Harry turned into the creature which the mirror shown, then back to human."  
  
"Do you have a name for your hybrid?"  
  
"Yes, Felix."  
  
"After I talk to Professor Dumbledore we will have to register you. You may leave for lunch." Harry turned to leave. "And Potter? Training by yourself was dangerous, but I am more in shock than angry, one hundred points to Gryffindor."  
  
Harry nodded and left for lunch. When Harry sat down his friend bombarded him with questions.  
  
"What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked.  
  
"She just wanted to see my form again."  
  
"That animal, I've never seen if before. I think I'll look it up," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, I assure you that there is no such animal in existence except for one, and that one is me," Harry said.  
  
"Well I still want to see so we will know what to expect," Hermione started but was interrupted when an owl landed next to her.  
  
"What does the note say?" Ron asked.  
  
"I need to see Professor Dumbledore after dinner," Harry said, folding the note back up.  
  
The rest of the classes went on without incident. The training with Merlin had already taught him nearly everything he would learn at Hogwarts so Harry didn't listen to the lectures of his Professors.  
  
After dinner Harry waved his friends goodbye and went straight to the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. "Fantastic. He didn't tell me the password."  
  
Deciding to skip the guessing game Harry waved his hands, causing the Gargoyle to leap aside. "Thank you Merlin, for that little trick," Harry said, smiling as he went up the stairs.  
  
When he entered the office it was empty so he sat down and waited. Within a couple of minutes Dumbledore and McGonagall entered, nodding to Harry as they sat down.  
  
"Harry, Professor McGonagall has informed me that you did something today that no one has done before," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that Professor, maybe someone did," Harry said, knowing a number of wizards that had done it.  
  
"I assure you Harry, no one else has. I should know," McGonagall said.  
  
"Let's see your forms Harry," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry nodded and stood up and turned into each of his forms. Lastly he became Felix, staying in this form longer to allow the two professors to study him more closely.  
  
"That is simply amazing," Dumbledore said. "I have only heard rumors of Animagus hybrids. But it is impossible to do them, no one has more than one form. All right Harry, you may change back."  
  
Once the three were seated again Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, we need to get you registered, but I think it would be wise to only register one of your animal forms. Registering the cat would be better because it is a more common animal for an Animagus to turn into."  
  
Harry nodded but McGonagall spoke up. "But Headmaster, the ministry needs to know what animal the person can turn into."  
  
"That is correct, but I don't see any room for one more animal on the registers. They are only expecting one animal. With the spies in the ministry it would be best not to inform the ministry of everything. The less Voldemort knows the safer Harry is," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I suppose you are right Albus. On Saturday morning you will need to come here Harry. We will have some forms for you to fill out and it will probably take you a while," McGonagall said.  
  
"All right. Goodnight Professors," Harry said, getting up from his chair and leaving the office.  
  
After Harry left the room Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "Something is up with Harry. I sense something blocking all traces of his magic. He seemed different somehow," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I have been hearing stories from his Professors today. His work is far above his usual," McGonagall said.  
  
"It would be best to keep an eye on him, though try not to draw suspension." McGonagall nodded and excused herself. 


	13. The Golden Mage

A/N;I don't own Harry Potter or its charecters.  
Chapter 13  
  
After talking to Dumbledore Harry decided to pay a visit to Voldemort. Thanks to Merlin, Harry could either completely block Voldemort from entering his mind or anonymously spy on him through his dreams.  
  
Harry laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. Within seconds he found himself in a large room with Voldemort. The Dark Lord was sitting on a chair made of skulls and bones.  
  
"The plan is set. I want no survivors. The Grangers shall pay for their daughter's involvement with Potter," came the reptillian voice that would always send a shiver down Harry's back. Harry was stunned for a moment. Voldemort was going to kill Hermione's parents because Hermione was his friend!  
  
"Wormtail, the punishment will be severe if you botch this mission," Voldemort said to the shaking man before him.  
  
"Yes Master," the man squeeked.  
  
"Then go. I don't want to see you, Crabbe, or Goyle until those Muggles have been killed."  
  
Harry quickly switched to scan Hermione's mind. He needed to find out where she lived. He found it almost instantly then woke himself up and apparated to his secret room.  
  
Harry slipped on his armor and added a hood to hide his face. With the silver wand in hand he apparated to Hermione's house.  
  
When Harry appeared Wormtail, Crabbe, and Goyle had the Granger's cornered. Harry apparated between the Death Eaters and the Dentists. Harry said the first thing that came into his head. "Stop!"  
  
"Who are you supposed to be?" Wormtail said.  
  
"Your worst nightmare Pettigrew,' Harry said, then with a wave of his hand the three Death Eaters were thrown into the wall. They each landed in an unconscious pile. Harry waved his hand again, tying them each with chains.  
  
Once the Death Eaters were secured Harry walked over to the cowering couple in the corner. "Your lives are still in danger, please let me help you."  
  
Mr. Granger came closer to Harry. "Who are you and why should we trust you?"  
  
"If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already. I am a friend of your daughter and I know she would want you two to get to safety.  
  
"Dear, I think we can trust him," Mrs. Granger spoke up.  
  
"Alright, what do you want us to do?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Take my hand and I will take you to a safe place." The Grangers took his hands and in an instant they were gone.  
  
Harry arrived in a large stone building located ina clearing of a dense forest. "As long as you stay here you will be safe. I have house elves here that will see to your needs," Harry said. He silently thanked Merlin for giving him this unplottable land.  
  
"Wait. Where are we? Will be be able to continue our jobs?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Yes, you will be able to," Harry said. He waved his hand and two silver phoenix necklaces appeared. "When you have these necklaces on all you need to do is picture your destination and you will be instantly transported there. When you say the word 'home' you will come back here. It will also bring you back here if a spell is heading toward you."  
  
The Grangers thanked him. "Don't worry, I will tell those who need to know where you are, including your daughter," Harry said and then apparated back to bring the Death Eaters to Hogwarts.  
  
When Harry appeared in Dumbledore's office Dumbledore whipped out his wand in the blink of an eye. The wand flew to Harry's hand immediately.  
  
"Sorry about coming unannounced, but I need to make a delivery." Harry threw the three Death Eaters between them.  
  
"What is going on," Dumbledore demaned. The older man looked stunned at Harry's displays of wandless magic.  
  
"Meet Wormtail, Crabbe, and Goyle senior. A few of Voldemort's loyal inner circle," Harry said, using wandless magic to remove their masks as he introduced them.  
  
"And who are you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Call me the Golden Mage sir. The Grangers are safe. I stopped Wormtail from killing them. I have sent them to a secure location that only I know of," Harry said, throwing back Dumbledore's wand.  
  
"Can I see the Grangers myself?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Touch my hand and I will take you there." The instant Dumbledore touched Harry's hand they disappeared.  
  
An hour later Dumbledore was back in his office, going over the night's events in his head. He had just had a powerful mage in his office who fought against Voldemort. As thoughts went through his head he wondered if the powerful mage he had just seen had anything to do with Harry.


	14. To the Veil of Death

Chapter 14  
  
A day had passed the the news in the Daily Prophet created quite a commotion around the Great Hall during Breakfast when the paper arrived.  
  
PETTIGREW, A DEATH EATER  
  
Last night a group of Death Eaters were captured by a mysterious wizard wearing golden armor, calling himself the Golden Mage. He had stopped three Death Eaters from murdering two muggles, the identities of which will be kept secret. The muggles are, however, parents to a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aurors confirm that one of the Death Eaters is Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was supposidy killed by Sirius Black on the night the Boy Who Lived prevailed over You-Know-Who. Under truth serum Pettigrew admitted to framing Sirius Black on his murder, the murder of twelve muggles and the murder of Lily and James Potter. Sirius Black has been declared free of all charges. More accounts of the Golden Mage on page seven by eye witnesses.  
  
As Hermione read this she turned to Harry. "Sirius has been cleared of all charges by the capture of Peter Pettigrew by the Golden Mage."  
  
"I know, but it is too late, Sirius is dead," Harry said sadly.  
  
"Cheer up, at least he is cleared," Ron said while Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry looked down at his food, still saddened.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly. Harry excused himself early that night. He had plans for the next appearance of the Golden Mage. He apparated to the secret room and put on the armor and hood before disappearing to the Ministry.  
  
When Harry appeared he was standing before the Veil that he would never forget. He hoped that what Merlin told him was true. He hoped that Sirius had not died before entering the veil. It would mean that his Godfather was alive and that he could bring him back.  
  
As he stood in front of the veil he turned his wand into a staff. "Please be alive," Harry whispered. Tears threatened to escape his eyes in the darkened room as he cast a spell around the veil. A bright sphere appeared in the center of the veil.  
  
"ACCIO SIRIUS BLACK," Harry called into the dark folds of the fabric. Something flew out of the veil and landed next to Harry. The spell ended and the sphere disappeared.  
  
Harry just stood there for a moment, resting on his staff. It had taken a good deal of magic to cast that spell. He turned to the form before him. "Sirius?"  
  
Harry fell to the ground beside the pile that had flown out the veil. Harry checked his pulse and quickly apparated the two of them into the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Madam Pomphery?"  
  
The plump medi-witch walked into the room and gasped.  
  
"Please check him. His name was cleared, please help him," Harry said desperately. "I am going to get the Headmaster."  
  
As Harry left he heard her yell to him. "He should be fine after some sleep." Relieved, Harry apparated to the Headmaster's office.  
  
As soon as Harry appeared a hand full of wands flew to him. An Order meeting had been taking place.  
  
"Sorry to bother you all, " Harry said, turning to the shocked looking group of people sitting in the room. "But I think you all should know that Sirius Black is alive and currently in the Hospital Wing. I took him from the veil."  
  
Harry threw their wands up in the air and they flew back to their owners. Harry glanced at the wide-eyed witches and wizards then appareted away.  
  
"Is he telling the truth?" Remus asked, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Only one way to find out. Come, let's adjourn and head to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said."Minerva, please go and bring Harry Potter to the Hospital Wing. I believe he will want to see his Godfather."  
  
Not one Order member moved as they stared at the still figure of Sirius. He was lying fast asleep on a Hospital Wing bed.  
  
"Madam Pomphery, is this really Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"All my scans show that this truely is Sirius Black. Right now he is exhausted," Madam Pomphery said.  
  
Right after Madam Pomphery had finished this sentence Harry entered the Hospital Wing with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Is it true?" Harry called out as he raced over to the bed.  
  
"Yes Harry, this really is Sirius," Dumbledore said. "But right now he is exhausted. From what we don't know."  
  
"But how?" Harry asked. "I saw him go through the Veil and you guys said that no one could escape from it."  
  
"We all thought it was impossible, but the Golden Mage was able to save him from the Veil," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, we know for sure which side of the war he is on now. Maybe we should ask him to join the Order," Remus said.  
  
"No, not at the moment. We still don't know anything about the Golden Mage," Dumbledore said. "Harry, Sirius will be out until morning, why don't you go back to bed?"  
  
Harry nodded reluctantly and left the room. As Harry left Dumbledore turned to the Order members. "I believe Harry knows more than he is telling us."  
  
"What would Harry be hiding? How could he be hiding anything all this time?" Tonks asked.  
  
"I don't know how, but Harry has been showing signs of being able to hide his magic, he has increased his knowledge overnight. At the same time the Golden Mage suddenly appeared, the Grangers were resuced, three Death Eaters were captured and brought to me, and now Sirius has been returned right after being freed of all charges," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Do you think Harry and the Golden Mage are somehow linked?" Remus asked.  
  
"Look at it this way, who else knew where Sirius was?" Everyone nodded, seeing the connection.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Tonks asked.  
  
"We will wait. Harry will tell us when he is ready. I do not see any reason to force him yet," Dumbledore said, sighing.  
  
"Do you think it might be dangerous for Hary to be around the Golden Mage?" Molly Weasley asked, speaking up for the first time since arriving in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"I believe it is safe for now," Dumbledore said then clapped his hands together. "It is getting late, let's call it a night."  
  
Slowly all of the Order members filed out of the Hospital Wing except for Remus, who stayed at Sirius' bedside all night.  
  
The next morning Harry walked into the Hospital Wing to find Sirius and Remus talking.  
  
"Wow, it wasn't a dream," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"No it wasn't Harry. Whoever the Golden Mage is saved my life," Sirius said, giving Harry a bone breaking hug.  
  
"Wait, if you are free does that mean you can be my guardian now? No more Dursleys?" Harry asked as Dumbledore walked in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but you must stay with your Aunt and Uncle because of the blood protection," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But Professor, I can't stand another summer living with them," Harry said angrily. He had no wish to go back to the Dursleys.  
  
"Now Harry, it is for the best..." But Dumbledore didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Harry waved his hand over the Headmaster, placing a silencing charm on him. Dumbledore's wand flew to Harry's hand.  
  
"No, you listen Headmaster. You will not see me again unless you give Sirius full guardianship of me," Harry said angrily. Before anyone could say anything Harry apparated away right before their eyes.  
  
Once the shock of seeing Harry do wandless magic and apparation on Hogwarts grounds wore off Remus spoke. "How...how did he apparate here?"  
  
"And how did he cast that spell without a wand?" Sirius asked, sounding shocked.  
  
"I don't know how, but I think I have no choice now. I will get the papers ready Sirius, you need to be there to sign it when we bring the papers to the Ministry," Dumbledore said.  
  
Sirius grinned. "I get to have Harry!"  
  
"I sure hope Harry knows what he is getting himself into," Remus said jokingly, looking at Sirius' grin. 


	15. New Guardianship

Chapter 15  
  
Harry appeared just outside of his common room. He had decided to get ready for class, he knew the threat of his disappearance would be enough for Dumbledore to do as he had asked.  
  
Harry smiled as he went on his way to classes. He met up with Ron and Hermione as they were coming from breakfast.  
  
"So what's up mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"It looks like I convinced the Headmaster to let Sirius be my guardian," Harry said. His two friends stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Sirius who?" Neither of them knew that Sirius had been brought back from beyond the Veil.  
  
"Last night the Golden Mage resuced Sirius from beyond the Veil. He just woke up this morning. I think I'm going to get to live with him," Harry said.  
  
"Thats wonderful Harry!" Hermione said. "Wait. What did you do to make him let you live with Sirius instead of the Dursleys?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Harry said as they entered the Potions classroom.  
  
After classes Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed Harry down an unknown corridor.  
  
"Hey mate, I'm hungry. I hope you tell us before lunch is over," Ron complained from the end of their single file line.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we're here," Harry said, stopping at the golden door.  
  
"That symbol, it looks farmiliar," Hermione said, pointing to the wand and sword crossed.  
  
"I didn't know if you could find it in a book," Harry said as he opened the door.  
  
"Wait, Harry are we going to get in trouble?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I won't be mad," Harry said as everyone gasped at the old fashioned room.  
  
Once in the room Harry lead them to the tapestry. "This should explain everything," Harry said as they followed the scences of the tapestry.  
  
"Harry, this is you, isn't it?" Hermione said, studying the tapestry closely.  
  
"Yes it is. And I did all those things in the course of a year and a half." The three looked stunned.  
  
"But how?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Please eat while I explain," Harry said, the table in front of them filled with food. They ate, ever tearing their attention from Harry while he told them his story.  
  
"You guys had better go. Professor Lupin thinks that I have disappeared and I don't want to be seen by him or Professor Dumbledore until Sirius is my new guardian," Harry said when it was almost time for Defense class.  
  
"You are going to skip DADA?" Hermione asked, looking shocked.  
  
"Yes. It has to look like I have disappeared. And so far it does. The only Professors that know that I have disappeared are Lupin and Dumbledore. Anyway, I don't really need DADA anymore after all my time with Merlin. You guys should get going. Please don't tell anyone about where I am," Harry said. Before they could protest Harry waved his hands and they were gone. They found themselves in an abandoned room near their classes.  
  
In defense class Remus was not looking very good. When he saw Ron and Hermione he went over to them. "Hey, have you two seen Harry anywhere?"  
  
"No, we didn't see him at all," Hermione said, looking at Ron. Ron nodded.  
  
"Wait, wasn't he with you during Potions and Charms?" Neville said from behind them.  
  
Hermione slapped her forehead. She had forgotten that all their classmates had seen them with Harry earlier in the day.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, my office. Now," Remus said quietly but sternly.  
  
Once they were in the office Remus turned to the two students. "Is Harry still in the school?"  
  
Ron and Hermione gulped. And then they vanished.  
  
"Great, where on earth did they go?" Remus said, putting his hand on his forehead.  
  
Ron and Hermione found themselves back in Harry's room. They both jumped at the sound of Harry's voice behind them. "Sorry about that. I forgot about our classmates."  
  
"Harry James Potter! Stop apparating us wherever you please!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry. If you want I'll send you," Harry said as he began to move his hand only to have both friends grab his hands.  
  
"Don't you dare, I don't want to explain this to Lupin without you," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, but let's do something while we wait," Harry said as he led them to a second door.  
  
"There's that symbol again, what is it?" Hermione asked. Harry had not been able to finish his entire story during lunch so he had not been able to answer all their questions.  
  
"It is the sign of the Weapons Mage. Merlin gave me that name because I am an expert in both magic and sword play," Harry said as he opened the door to his large library. As soon as Hermione saw the inside of the room she fainted.  
  
"Wake up Hermione, there's too many books to read for you to faint," Harry said, waving his hand too wake her up.  
  
"Is this all yours?" Hermione asked when she woke up.  
  
"Yes and it's a completely self-updating library. You are free to read it any time," Harry said. Before Harry even finished his sentence Hermione made a beeline for the nearest bookcase.  
  
"And Ron," Harry said, looking at his other, less enthusiastic friend. "There should be a whole bookcase of Quidditch books over there."  
  
While Harry and his friends were in the library (Ron had nearly mowed Harry over to get to the Quidditch books) they decided it would be best to stay there the whole day. By now all the professors would have been told of Harry, Ron and Hermione's disappearance. Hermione insisted that the two boys study with her on subjects that they missed.  
  
At dinner time Harry conjured up a large meal for Ron, Hermione and himself. In the middle of their meal the door suddenly opened. Ginny burst in.  
  
"You guys are in deep trouble," Ginny said. Before the three could process that sentence Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore stormed in the room after her. "I'm sorry, I had no choice."  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore, what is your answer?" Harry asked.  
  
"The papers are signed and Sirius is now your legal guardian as your parents wished," Dumbledore said, sounding slightly apologetic.  
  
"Ok, I shouldn't have chast that spell at you. I'm sorry Professor," Harry said.  
  
"What spell did you cast Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Everyone please have a seat and I will explain everything," Harry said, extending the table and conjuring more food. Looking shocked at another display of wandless magic, the three adults sat down.  
  
Once Harry was finished telling his story silence had taken over the room. Remus was the first to speak.  
  
"Wait a minute. The Harry Evans fortune. You're him. You are the one who gave us the two hundred million galleons," Remus said quickly. Everyone else who had received money snapped their eyes to Harry.  
  
"Harry, we can't accept it," Hermione said, Ron and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"I had one and a half billion galleons worth of old gold coins and rare jewels from Merlin, King Arthur and those who I saved from the past. I would never spend that much money so I gave a portion to each of you to thank you for helping me. Please accept the money," Harry said.  
  
"All right mate, you win," Ron said as the others agreed.  
  
"But Harry, you one and a half billion. What happened to the rest? If it was split between the five of us that is just over a billion with Gringott's fees included," Hermione asked.  
  
"You're right. I saved most of the more valuable jewels for myself and had the goblin sell the rest to the highest bidder. The money I get from the jewels will be split between the five of us. It will probably be over another hundred million each." Hearing this Lupin, as well as Harry's other friends nearly fainted.  
  
"So Golden Mage, what will you do now?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know enough spells to both take out and defend myself against anything Voldemort sends after me. Age wise I am seventeen and a half, because my soul spent a year and a half back in Merlin's time. I was wondering if I could take my NEWTs for DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions becuase I learned all of those subjects very thoroughly already," Harry said.  
  
"I suppose that could be arranged. Many of the spells on the tests were based on Merlin's teachings so I am sure you would do well," Dumbledore said. "You could take the tests tomorrow. The ministry officials would not be able to test you so quickly so the Professors would have to test you."  
  
Harry nodded. "Then I had better get studying. Luckily I have a whole library filled with books. Want to help me Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione jumped at the chance to get back in the library while Ron groaned but followed along with Ginny and the others.  
  
The group spent almost all night in the library. Even Dumbledore found books he had never seen before. 


	16. NEWTS

Chapter 16  
  
The next morning Harry woke with a groan. "I shouldn't have studied that long."  
  
"Quit complaining, you had me studying with you," Ron said, looking even worse than Harry.  
  
"Well you want to try the tests?" Harry asked.  
  
"No thanks. It was your idea in the first place," Ron said as they both got up and got ready for the day ahead.  
  
When Harry and Ron entered the commong room they spotted Hermione reading one of Harry's library books. "You're still reading even after all the books we went through last night?" Ron asked, sounding less than thrilled.  
  
"Well good morning to you too. Harry, is it alright if I borrow a book or two from you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Go right ahead. I think there might be a charm on the books that makes them return to the library if they are left alone too long," Harry said.  
  
As the day wore on Harry was glad that he had studied so much the night before. McGonagall came up to him when it was time for his Transfiguration NEWT. "Mr. Potter, are you sure you wish to do this now?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I think I will do fine."  
  
"Ok, then please come with me," McGonagall said, leding Harry into her office. She handed him a small stack of papers. "You have to pass with ninety-five percent or higher."  
  
Once he had finished the written exam Harry returned to the classroom where McGonagall looked up at him, suprised. "You're finished already?"  
  
"It was easier than I thought," Harry said honestly. McGonagall took the papers from his hands then began the practical exam. She had him transfigure simple objects to very complex objects. From objects they moved in to animal to animal transfiguration.  
  
When they were finished McGonagall smiled. "Not bad Mr. Potter. You will get your results by the end of this week. Now you need to head over to Professor Lupin's classroom where he will be waiting for you."  
  
As Harry left he realized he had done his entire practical exam in front of McGonagall's class.  
  
Harry found the DADA exam just as easy as the Transfiguration exam. He breezed through the written portion and Remus looked shocked at seeing Harry do such complex spells.  
  
After the Defense exam Harry went to Professor Flitwick's classroom to take his Charms exam. Professor Flitwick seemed very impresed with Harry's ability to conjure. Harry had no trouble with either part of the Charms exam.  
  
During lunch Harry was dreading his Potions exam. He was considered a Potion Master by Merlin but he knew Snape would be trying to get on his nerves to mess him up.  
  
Snape made Harry sit in front of the class, giving him an exam five times longer than any of the other exams he had taken. Despite its length Harry flew through it. Once he was finished Snape growled and started Harry on his practical potion.  
  
When Harry was finished Snape sneered at him. "There is no way you could have done that potion. Only a Potion Master could have done that."  
  
"Are you sure? Since I know a lot of harder potions like," Harry went on to list potions, each making Snape's eyes grow wider.  
  
"Potter, there is no way you should any of those potions unless you read about them in an advanced Potion Master's book," Snape said.  
  
"Well I can do them, just like I did that simple one you had me do," Harry said, hoping he wasn't going to get detention for mouthing off.  
  
"Simple you say? Then come by this Saturday and I will give you a challenge," Snape said and Harry nodded in acceptance then left the classroom.  
  
Harry walked all the way to his library where he found Hermione reading.  
  
"Classes over?" Harry asked, startling Hermione.  
  
"They have been over for over an hour. How were the NEWTs?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Actually they felt too easy. It might have been because of Merlin's teachings, but Hogwarts seems so easy now," Harry said, sliding down into a chair. "Oh yeah, I also challenged Snape. Saturday I have to do the hardest potion he knows."  
  
"Harry! How do you get yourself into things like this?" Hermione asked. "But I doubt he will give you the hardest potion known to Potion Masters. Then again, Snape has never been too fond of you."  
  
"Oh don't worry. After doing Merlin's potions, any of Snape's will be a piece of cake," Harry said.  
  
"Hopefully not posionous cake. If you insist on doings this just please be careful," Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded and waved his hand, causing a book to fly towards him.  
  
"Harry, can I learn wandless magic?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"It took me a couple of months to finally levitate an object, and three more to cast simple spells. Are you willing to work that long on this?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. "Ok, then read this."  
  
A large blue book flew to Hermione. She picked it up from its levitating position and began to read it.  
  
For the rest of the week Harry continued his normal classes. The NEWTs had to be turned into the Ministry so he would not find out the results until the weekend.  
  
On Saturday his NEWTs had yet to arrive but Harry found himself in the Potions classroom. "Well Potter, you think you know everything. Do this potion and I will accept that you are not a Dunderhead. And if you don't I never want to see you here again."  
  
Harry looked at the potion. He had never seen this one before, but when Snape shouted at him again he quickly scrambled to work.  
  
The potion took him the whole day and much of the night. Finally Harry scooped up a beaker of the potion and handed it to Snape. "I am done."  
  
"Lets see what you created," Snape said, looking at the potion closely, sneering. "Not bad Potter. I have seen worse."  
  
Harry had no idea what that meant, but he couldn't concentrate on caring, he was too hungry. He apparated himself to the kitchens to have a huge meal.  
  
During dinner on Sunday Harry finally received his NEWTs. "What did you get?" both of his friends asked at once.  
  
"Well, I got..." Harry trailed off, puzzled. "I got nine. Two in DADA, two in Transfiguration, two in Charms and three in Potions."  
  
"The third one must be from the potion you made yesterday," Hermione suggested.  
  
"But that shouldn't count, it was a challenge by Professor Snape. It wasn't part of the test," Harry said, confused.  
  
"Actually, it wasn't part of the test Potter," Snape's voice came from behind Harry. "But since it was an advanced potion I inisited that it be graded as a NEWT. Congratulations."  
  
The three of them sat shocked as Snape walked away. "Was Snape just nice?" Ron asked, amazed.  
  
After dinner Dumbledore called Harry to his office. When Harry arrived he realized that an Order meeting was taking place.  
  
"Ah, Hello Harry," Dumbledore said. "Please sit down. I called you all here to reveal the identity of the Golden Mage. It appears that our young Harry was keeping a bit of a secret from us."  
  
"It can't be Harry, he can't do all the things we've seen the Golden Mage do," someone said.  
  
"You are right, he is too young for many of those things," someone else chimed in.  
  
"I believe you will be pleasantly surprised if you allow Mr. Potter to explain," Dumbledore said, leaving Harry to prove his identity.  
  
Harry stood up and his golden armor appeared on him. He conjured a table full of food wandlessly. Then he snapped his finger and was back to wearing school robes. "Please eat up, I was told by my friends that I conjure pretty good food."  
  
Still no one moved. Then Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus walked up and grabbed a plate each of food. Several other people, after looking around, walked up and grabbed food as well. Everyone was still dazed at the proof that the Boy Who Lived was also the Golden Mage.  
  
Dumbledore inducted Harry into the Order of the Phoenix with no objections from any of the members present. Harry told them of his nightly visits to Voldemort.  
  
"Harry, it that wise?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Headmaster, I know a much more advanced occlumency than what Professor Snape tried to teach me. I can both enter Voldemort's mind without him knowing and completely block his mind from entering mine. Because of this skill I stopped Wormtail from attacking the Grangers," Harry said.  
  
"Alright, I trust your judgement. Can you do this at any time?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, I can do it now if you would like," Harry said and Dumbledore nodded. Harry closed his eyes and immediately found himself back in Voldemort's room.  
  
"Get Avery started. We'll attack Hogsmeade at the next Hogsmeade weekend. Get a spy to follow Potter. Something is up with Potter. I can't reach him anymore," Voldemort yelled. Anger was written all over his reptillian face. Not having learned anything important, Harry left Voldemort's mind.  
  
"He is going to attack Hogsmeade during our next visit. Voldemort wants me captured," Harry said the instant he opened his eyes.  
  
"Did he say anything else?" Dumbledore asked, concern on his face.  
  
"Yes, he is angry that he can't enter my mind anymore and is going to have spies following me around until the attack. I will know when they are following me though. I can take care of myself. Remus, you don't need to follow me around anymore," Harry said.  
  
"You knew I was following?" Remus asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, I've known since I came back from the past. What should we do about this attack?" Harry asked.  
  
"We will let the visit continue. We have two weeks to prepare for the attack," Dumbledore said. "Until then you will be our top spy."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright. We won't need Professor Snape to return to Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "It is too dangerous to continue when we have a simplier way."  
  
"Professor Snape, would you like your tatoo removed?" Harry asked.  
  
"The tattoo can not be removed," Snape said.  
  
"I can remove it. Do you want me to?" Harry asked.  
  
Snape stayed silent for a moment. "If you can then do it."  
  
Harry walked over to his Potions Professor and sat down next to him. Snape rolled up his sleeve, revealing a dark black tattoo of a skull. Harry changed his wand into a staff and touched the top of the staff to the tattoo. He chanted a spell in a whisper.  
  
Snape ground his teeth as the tattoo started to burn. "Ah, that felt like I was being called."  
  
"It is gone sir," Harry said.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened as they were greeted with a sight few had ever seen before. Snape was smiling. "It's gone."  
  
"Yes it is. I should be going. I used a great deal of magic and I feel very tired," Harry said, getting up to leave.  
  
"Make sure you tell us anything you learn this evening," Dumbledore said and Harry nodded then apparated away.  
  
Once Harry was gone Moody spoke up. "Do you think we should rely on him for something this important?"  
  
"It looks like we have no choice. Harry can penetrate Voldemort's mind. He should be able to get more details than any other spy of ours," Dumbledore said. Then the conversation turned to preparing for the upcoming Hogsmeade attack. 


	17. Hogsmeade attack

chapter 17  
  
The two weeks before the attacks went quickly. Harry was now only taking four classes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and History of Magic. He spent most of his free time researching spells in his library and working secretly on something he planned to start again but he knew he would need a better lesson plan than last year. He had begun to write up a list of advanced spells that he could teach and how he would teach them.  
  
Throughout the two weeks Harry was constantly in Voldemort's mind. He kept missing meetings where important information was disclosed while he was in class.  
  
On the morning of the attack Harry had disguised his armor to look like normal robes then met up with Ron and Hermione. "Hey guys, there will be an attack on Hogsmeade today. You two had better hope you skill casting is good," Harry whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you warn us eariler?" Ron asked.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you and I had you two both learning a lot from the library these past two weeks," Harry answered and his friends gulped.  
  
Harry and his friends were trying to enjoy their Hogsmeade visit since they knew the attack was coming. They had alerted DA members who were ready to join the Order when needed. What everyone didn't know was that Harry had a plan ready. He hoped his plan would stop the attack before any spells were fired.  
  
It was almost noon when Harry felt a serge of dark magic. "All Order members and DA members meet at the Shrieking Shack now. The dark forces will be here in five minutes," Harry yelled over the entire crowd with a sonorous charm.  
  
As Harry appeared he smiled as a large group of Death Eaters were heading their way. "What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I placed a ward around the town that would send anyone with a Dark Mark ten miles away if they tried to apparate here. It looks like they have walked here and I bet the attack was supposed to be sooner."  
  
As Ron and Hermione looked at the Death Eaters they realized why Harry was smiling. All the Death Eaters were bent or slouching from the ten mile hike.  
  
By the time the Death Eaters had arrived all the Order members and DA members had arrived and were surrounded the very tired and very exhausted Death Eaters. The Death Eaters didn't even put up a fight.  
  
Once everything was clear and everyone had heard what Harry had done all the members were congratulated him on his plan.  
  
"Well done Harry," Remus said, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"But next time please tell us about your plans. I doubt we needed all the Order members for this," Charlie complained.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't sure when they would arrive. It took me a while to place the ward which wouldn't last long. It will last until maybe the end of next week at most," Harry said.  
  
"But you still helped capture over fifty Death Eaters without having much of a battle at all. You most likely saved hundreds of lives. You should be proud of yourself," Dumbledore said. Harry smiled and they began to take all of the Death Eaters to the Ministry.  
  
The battle was documented in the Daily Prophet the next day as the most blundering attack by Death Eaters. It showcased several photos of tired Death Eaters falling on eachother when they entered the village. No mention was made of how the Death Eaters got that way or what Harry had done. 


	18. DA reinstated

Chapter 18  
  
Days after the botched attack on Hogsmeade Harry was in his common going over his long list of spells. "Hey Harry, what do you have there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just a list of advance spells I thought would be easy to teach," Harry said, not looking up.  
  
"What do you mean ''teach'?" Hermione asked as Harry looked up at her.  
  
"I want to restart the DA. Want to help? I've almost got my lesson plan halfway done and it should be ready by the end of this week," Harry said as Hermione's eyes went wide..  
  
"Will you be teaching the spells from your library?" she asked as Harry nodded. "Well I'm in. Let's see what you have." They spent the entire morning working on the lesson plan and only stopped to eat breakfast.  
  
That same day Harry had only one class, Divination, which ended before lunch. Once Harry finish eating he went to his library then he went to finish his lessen plan. When he was done he apparated to Dumbledore's office door where he was called in.  
  
Once inside Dumbledore greeted Harry. "So what can I do for you Harry?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly as Harry sat down.  
  
"Sir, during my free time I been working on a lesson plan for the DA and I wanted to ask to reinstate it," Harry said hopefully.  
  
"My I see the lesson plan?" Dumbledore asked as Harry handed it over. "Not bad Harry, many of these spells will be useful, but are you sure the DA can handle using them?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure if I separate the one's who are best at defense spells and those who are best at offensive spells, I could just teach them the spells they are best at. Of course those who is good at both will be taught both types of spells," Harry stated and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"It looks like you have it all planned out. From what I observed last year you will do a good job. I will allow the DA meetings to continue, you have my blessing," Dumbledore said pleasantly as he handed the lesson plan back.  
  
Once the plan was back in his hands Harry asked, "Can I teach advanced apparition?"  
  
"That I'm not sure of. You know the dangers of apparating," Dumbledore said warningly.  
  
"Yes I do, but the way I was taught had no dangers and I did it on my first try," Harry said proudly.  
  
"I am still not sure, but if you pick two of the best students and train them without problems I will make a decision," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Alright, I chose Ron and Hermione, I'm pretty sure they can," Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
As Harry sat there he decided on one last favor. "One last thing, I was given a special animagus potion that would instantly turn a person into a Multi-Animagus like myself, and I only have enough for four. Can I give them to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Remus?"  
  
Dumbledore thought for a minute. "Yes, only if they get themselves registered, but why Remus?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Merlin told me if a werewolf becomes an Animagus he or she will still have their mind during the full moon if they turn into a ordinary wolf just before the full moon."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that will make Remus very happy. Can you make more potions?"  
  
"Actually no, the ingredients are very rare, and Merlin only could make enough for five, and of course I took the first one."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Then if that is all, I need to do some things."  
  
"Yes I believe that is all I wanted, I will plan later for the apparition tests," Harry said before apparating away.  
  
Later that day, with the help of Hedwig, Harry had met up with the DA. "Good to see you all," Harry said, greeting each member. "Now to let you all know, Professor Dumbledore is allowing the DA to meet this year. Meetings will be held on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, eight till nine, and on Saturday and Sunday, which will be at whatever time we chose."  
  
After a successful meeting, almost all learned to do the spell Harry taught them well, they all separated. The members couldn't wait to meet again on Wednesday.  
  
Once the meeting was over Harry had Hermione, Ron and Ginny walk with him to his room where Remus and Sirius were waiting. "Alright Harry, why are we all here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Everyone please sit down while I get something," Harry said and went into a secret drawer, and pulled out four viles with a warm greenish liquid inside that looked like it was just made. "Merlin was right, the spell kept them the same way it was when it was first cast" Harry thought as he turn to his friends.  
  
Harry looked at his friends. " Ginny, please come here."  
  
Ginny was startled but went up to Harry and he cast a wandless spell, and surprised everyone when a image of a beautiful white swan appeared before her. "Ginny, that is your animagus form, would you like to be a one?"  
  
Ginny stared at the swan for a minute then turned to Harry. "Yes, can I really?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, you can. But I need to tell you, Ron, Hermione and Remus, this potion will automatically turn you into an animagus, but not just an animagus, a multi animagus like myself."  
  
Everyone looked at Harry. "Are you serious?" they asked together and Harry nodded.  
  
"Remus, when you become an animagus you can turn into a wolf that you can control during a full moon, so no more potions."  
  
Remus' eyes grew wide. "Thank you" was all Remus could say.  
  
"Now let me warn you all, you all know what your original forms are, but you get to choose the second one, but once you choose it there is no turning back," they all nodded.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sorry, I only have only enough for four people, and I thought you want to know what was happening. Anyway, you are already an Animagus, this potion wont work for you." Sirius nodded. "Now, the third form is a hybrid of the two. Sometimes the two forms cannot be mixed, just to warn you all."  
  
They nodded and took a vile each and with a cheer, after deciding on the second form, they drank the potion. Ron chose a panther, Hermione a lion, Ginny a snow leopard and Remus a falcon.  
  
The potion took effect the second the vile was emptied. They instantly transformed to one and then the other form. Once back to human form they thanked Harry for this gift. "No thanks are needed, but you do need to register, Professor Dumbledore made me promise that you guys would. For your third form, you need to design it and then focus on that picture. So good luck, I will be in the library if you need anything, and also I need to see about your advance apparition practice for Hermione and Ron, that would be for later," Harry hinted and quickly left as Ron and Hermione eyes grew wide.  
  
The rest of the DA meetings went well, and by the end of the week many of the DA members had learned a good deal of the spells, and as for Hermione and Ron, they were able to learn quickly to apparate, and soon could do advanced apparition. Dumbledore, who watched the advanced lessons, was able to learn to do advanced apparation. By Sunday they all could apparate in Hogwarts. Dumbledore gave Harry permission to teach advanced apparation to two more students. Harry choose to teach Ginny and Neville. 


	19. Professor Potter

Chapter 19  
  
A week after reinstating the DA Harry was bored even though he still had four classes to attend. During the following weekend, Harry visited Dumbledore hoping for something he was planing to do.  
  
Once Harry was warmly greeted and sitting on a chair he made his request. "Professor, since I have so much free time and I have to stay here because of dangers outside the castle, I was wondering if I could help out the professors in Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, and Potions during my free time."  
  
"Potions Harry?" Dumbledore asked, amused that Harry would try to work with Snape.  
  
"Well, I need the practice in each class, even though I know almost as much as the professors," Harry said.  
  
"Harry don't down play your abilities, you must know more then any of the professors," Dumbledore said knowingly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to sound like a know it all," Harry apologized.  
  
"I know, and since you have passed those classes with NEWTs I will talk it over with the professors and if they want you to help them. I want to hire you as an assistant professor, with all the authority of a professor," Dumbledore said to a very shocked Harry.  
  
"But professor, you don't need to pay me, I have more money than I can spend," Harry said, not wanting the pay.  
  
"Harry, please accept this. Who knows when you might need the extra savings?" Dumbledore said as Harry reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Then I will tell you by Monday which classes you'll be helping in Harry, but for now, would you fill out this application so I can hire you?" Dumbledore said, hinting that all the professors would agree to this.  
  
On Sunday Harry found himself back in Dumbledore office. Dumbledore announced to him that he was accepted in all the classes as an assistant helper. His pay would be half of that of a professor then they planned on a schedule. Harry would join his six year classes as a assistant.  
  
Monday morning Harry arrived in the Great Hall with his friends, whom Harry had not yet told what had happen, Dumbledore decided to make an announcement as everyone sat down to eat. "May I have you attention please?" Dumbledore called out and waited for silence. " I have an announcement about a fellow student who was accepted as an assistant professor. He will assist six year DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. Please respect Professor Potter as you do to all the professors."  
  
Dumbledore sat down as the Great Hall stayed in a stunned silence. Slowly the students realized who Professor Potter was and a commotion of congratulations from three houses resounded through the hall and boo's from the fourth house bounced off the walls.  
  
As the day wore on Harry had a great time. During Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA Harry was allowed to teach a simple form of spell casting that made casting almost all spells easier. Thanks to him almost everyone had cast a perfect spell on their first try. Even in Potions Snape, to everyone's surprise, had allowed Harry to help the Gryffindors, while Snape helped the Slytherins.

To my readers, I receive some reviews concerning another sight, that has the stories Weapon Mages, and School of Elementals, by Mark Potter at harrypotterfanfiction.com, to let you all know, Mark Potter is another pen name I go by, and decided to have both stories place on this sight, so I don't need Mark's permission to use his stories.

Also if any of you are impatient to wait for my Beta read Weapon Mages to come out, go to Harry Potter Fanfiction, the sight has the complete story of Weapon Mages, just look under Mark Potter, but a warning, chapters 19-35, is not Beta read, so their Grammar is not perfect, but is readable, since I still got good reviews on them, with a added problems on Grammar.

Also this is part of a series, the next is called the Child of Light, wich I will be writting after School of Elementals, this one concern's Harry's daughter, which will be in chapter 20, hope you all like it also, and please review, I would like to hear your comments on my stories, good and bad, and thanks for reading my story.


	20. Destiny's gift

Chapter 20  
  
In the first week of December Harry was in Transfiguration helping Ron with a hard transfiguration spell, when the entire class was interrupted. Silver flame appeared in the center of the classroom and in a second a silver phoenix appeared. Harry quickly recognized the phoenix as his old friend.  
  
"Destiny!" Harry called out and she flew to him, landing on his shoulder.  
  
"Potter, you know this phoenix?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes, she is mine. I was wondering what had happen to her." It was then that Harry noticed a note on Destiny's leg. Harry removed it and recognize the handwriting. "Professor, I need to read this in private. Can I leave now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, you may, I want to see you later," McGonagall said as Harry apparated with Destiny.  
  
In his room Harry looked to his letter "Why did Merlin leave this letter with Destiny?" Harry thought as he opened the letter.  
  
TO HARRY  
  
Sorry, I know you wanted Destiny to stay with Shawnie, but five years after you left us, Shawnee your daughter, was attacked by an unknown magical creature, and was poisoned. Even though there was a spell to help her, it needed more power then I could ever have, so I could not save her, but I knew there was one person with more magic then me, and that is you Harry. I couldn't get you back to the past so I had gotten Shawnie's permission to put Shawnee into a death like sleep, where she will not age or completely die, in hopes you will find her and do the spells that would awaken her and remove the poison to finally save her life. I also did the same to Destiny, to only be awakened to protect the sleeping Shawnee or awaken three months after your return, I knew you would have gotten much stronger by then. I have high hopes you can do this, and please take care of my goddaughter. I know she will be a powerful witch.  
  
SIGNED BY MERLIN  
  
PS; Shawnee is sleeping in the Evans crypt, on the unplotable land of Evans Manor, both spells to help her are with her, and good luck.  
  
Harry read this three times and couldn't believe that he would have a chance to be with his daughter, but was interrupted by Destiny cooing. "Sorry, I know, lets head to Evans Manor," Harry said apologizing, Destiny looked like she wanted to help Shawnee now. Harry apparated them to the Manor.  
  
Facing Evans Manor, Harry glanced around. "I wonder if the Grangers are around," Harry thought, but decided to head towards the crypt that was halfway from the manor to the forest that surrounded the house.  
  
As Harry walked up to the stone crypt, he was hit with nerves. He knew Shawnie, Harry Jr., Shawnee, and his past self were in that crypt. He had known they were here, he had seen the crypt after he left the Grangers here, but during that time he was here he couldn't bring himself to go in, and now he must to save his daughter's life.  
  
As Harry got even more nervous Destiny cooed again and it relaxed him enough to open the doors of the white building and he went inside.  
  
Once in the crypt Harry was in a torch lit room. He noticed three white marble coffins lines up in front of him. He also noticed each of the coffins layed had a sleeping statue representing the person in it. "Shawnie, I miss you," Harry said, coming up to her coffin and placed his hand over it. A wreath of flowers appeared, covering a part of the coffin. "Goodbye Shawnie, I promise I'll be back." Harry kissed the statue's cheek, then turn to the others.  
  
Harry looked at the middle coffin, he saw his statue had his golden armor on. "Wow, good likeness," Harry said, but shaking his head, he didn't feel right about being around his own coffin. He went to Harry Jr.'s.  
  
"In loving memory of a great grandfather," one of the many inscriptions said beside his coffin.  
  
"Wow, I have grand children." Harry smiled at the thought of being a great grandfather. "And I didn't get any gifts." Shaking his head at the thought he noticed something. "Where is Shawnee?" Her coffin was not here.  
  
In the room there were just three coffins. The walls had torches and paintings of the occupants. Harry turned to Destiny. "Where is Shawnee? Please I want to help her," Harry begged his phoenix. Destiny gave Harry a nod and flew threw the wall to his right. "An illusion spell, she must be there." Harry then carefully checked the wall. He was right, it was a fake wall, then he walked right through.  
  
Once on the other side Harry saw a four year old girl with messy black hair asleep on a nicely made bed. "Wow, she looks a lot like me, too bad about the hair." Harry smiled at her as he noticed two papers on the side table, one to awaken her, which was a simple spell, and the one to remove the poison, which had a note saying that he must put all his magic into the spell or it wouldn't work. Harry turned his wand into a staff and held it before Shawnee, saying the spell to awaken her.  
  
Shawnee started to glow. When the glowing ended she was breathing, but at an irregular pattern. Harry said the second spell, putting all his magical powers into it, and then held it as he and Shawnee started to glow. A black fog rose from the glowing body of Shawnee, it was the poison being removed. Harry continued pouring magic into Shawnee until the black fog stopped coming from Shawnee's body. He banished the cloud and then fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
As Harry came to he could feel someone looking at him. He opened his eyes to look straight into another pair of green eyes.  
  
"Daddy, is that you?" Shawnee said in a child like voice.  
  
"Shawnee, yes I am your daddy," Harry said, smiling as Shawnie wrapped her arms around Harry.  
  
"DADDY, Uncle Merlin was right, I am going to live with you!" Shawnee said excitedly.  
  
"Yes Shawnee, come let's get you home," Harry said, as happy as the little girl, he then got off the bed and helped Shawnee up as Destiny flew, singing happily about.  
  
Once back in the room with the coffins, Shawnee looked scared. "Shawnee, it's alright, this is where your mom, my past self and your brother are sleeping," Harry said, hoping she would accept not seeing them again.  
  
"I'm not going to see mommy or Harry again?" Shawnee said sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid not, unless we visit them every now and then, but let's leave them flowers, alright?" Shawnee nodded, but before Harry could do a wandless spell Shawnee had waved her hand and the three coffins were covered with flowers.  
  
"Shawnee, you can do magic?" Harry asked stunned. Shawnee gave a shy nod.  
  
"I can do anything by just watching others do magic," Shawnee said, sounded scared of this fact.  
  
"Oh Shawnee, I was just surprised," Harry said, hugging her. "No wonder Merlin had said she would the a powerful witch if she can this now," Harry thought. "Come, like I said it is alright, you can practice with me, but let's not have anyone see you doing magic alright?" Shawnee gave a nod. "Destiny, let's go to Hogwarts, meet me in my room." Destiny gave a chirp and was gone, then Harry apparated away with Shawnee. 


	21. Shopping

A/N; This was beta read by Krissy  
  
When Harry appeared, he was in the last place he wanted to be, but knew he had to stop here first.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" he called out.  
  
The Healer came out of her office." Harry Potter, what did you do now?" she scolded.  
  
"It's not me, can you check this girl? Her name is Shawnee Potter."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked startled at the last name but focused her attention on her new patient. Harry placed Shawnee on the bed. "It's alright, she's just going to check you over," Harry said kindly after he saw a scared look on Shawnee's face. She calmed down as Harry held her hands while the nurse checked her over.  
  
In a few minutes Madam Pomfrey had finished. "She has some small traces of a unknown poison, not enough to harm her, but I think I have something to clear it out, also her antibodies are not right. She could be greatly affected by any minor viruses, but I should have a potion to help her." Madam Pomfrey left to retrieve the potions and came back with three bottles.  
  
"Here Shawnee, please drink them all up," Pomfrey said kindly to the girl, but Shawnee had turned her attention to Harry.  
  
"Go on Shawnee, it may not taste good, but they will help you keep from getting sick," said Harry, reassuringly.  
  
Shawnee reluctantly reached for the bottle Madam Pomfrey handed her and gulped its contents down. After swallowing the last bit she pulled a face.  
  
"It can't be that bad," Harry laughed, but stopped when Shawnee quickly turn down the other two. "Shawnee, if you drink the other two I'll treat you to something special," Harry said, hoping she would do it.  
  
"What will we do daddy?" Shawnee asked.  
  
"Just wait and see. Now please, drink them all up."  
  
With another face, Shawnee did just that, but waited a few seconds before going for the next bottle, having lost her bravery after taking the second potion. Luckily, Harry had convinced her to drink the potions again. When the potions were completely gone Shawnee hopped into Harry's arms.  
  
"Alright Potter, now explain why she had poison in her, her weak antibodies, the fact that her genes match yours, and why she called you daddy," Pomfrey ask sternly.  
  
"Please, I want to talk to Professor Dumbledore first. I will talk to the Headmaster once I get some things for her, so please don't say anything till I speak to him," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Alright, but if I don't hear anything tomorrow, I will have a word with the Headmaster, and I need to see her again and check her antibodies," Pomfrey warned. Harry nodded and apparated away just as the door to the hospital opened.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I am looking for Harry, have you seen him? He's been gone since this morning," Dumbledore asked, but stopped as he saw Pomfrey shifting her vision repeatedly.  
  
Back in Harry's room, Harry turn to Destiny. "I will be going out to do some shopping, please stay here and wait for us," Harry requested as he conjured a phoenix stand, similar to Fawkes'. Destiny gave an assuring chirp as Harry looked over at Shawnee. "I think you need to change your clothes," Harry said. Shawnee was wearing clothing definitely not suited to this time period. He placed Shawnee on the floor and transfigured her clothes to look like modern clothes.  
  
"How is that?" Harry asked, satisfied with the dark green dress he had created.  
  
"It looks nice," Shawnee said after conjuring a large mirror to look at herself.  
  
"Great, first the professors needed to get use to me doing wandless magic, I wonder how they are going to react to her," Harry thought amusedly. "Come Shawnee, let's go and do some shopping for new clothes and things you'll need," Harry said as he picked up Shawnee and apparated.  
  
In Diagon Alley Harry made a quick withdrawal of both wizard and muggle money at Gringotts, and while Shawnee enjoyed the roller coaster ride to and from Harry's vault.  
  
As Harry and Shawnee walked down Diagon Alley Harry explained things that seemed strange to Shawnee. Harry stopped as they headed into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter! Good to see you again, are you here for new robes?" Madam Malkin asked pleasantly.  
  
"Actually no, not for me, but I would like five every day robes, and a couple winter ones for my cousin Shawnee," Harry said, setting Shawnee down.  
  
"Hmm, let's see, green will do for her," Madam Malkin said.  
  
"How about one of every color that you think will suit her," Harry suggested.  
  
"Yes, that will work, anything else?" Madam Malkin asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like her sizes for all types of muggle clothing, if you could," Harry requested, thinking it might be a strange request, but Madam Malkin nodded like it was a normal one and went to get all of Shawnee's measurements Harry would need.  
  
After the robe shop, Harry banished the new clothes to his room so they didn't need to carry them. Then they had a late lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry continued telling Shawnee about this century.  
  
After they ate, Harry and Shawnee walked into the Muggle London. "Remember Shawnee, don't say anything about magic, and call me uncle, until I say it is alright," Harry said as Shawnee nodded.  
  
"Alright Uncle Harry," she said childishly, then Harry got out a magical map to help them move around Muggle London and help find the stores Harry would need to go to.  
  
First they went to the children's clothing store. Harry had fun as he helped Shawnee pick a good deal of muggle clothing and then he got some personal items for Shawnee.  
  
Once Harry was done with clothes he banished them to his room when no one was looking. Next they headed to a toy store where Shawnee got a stuffed bear and a number of toys she was familiar with. Luckily for Harry, this didn't take long and he banished all but the stuffed bear Shawnee had 'grown attached to' to his room.  
  
In all, both Shawnee and Harry had a great day. Once all their shopping was done Harry treated Shawnee to ice cream to Shawnee's delight. Then they had a delicious early dinner.  
  
When night began to fall Harry and Shawnee rested in a nice park and all of Harry's troubles and the wizarding world were forgotten as Harry enjoyed Shawnee's company. They talked about Shawnee's mom, her brother, Harry's friends and his school.  
  
Well into the night, realizing Shawnee half asleep, Harry decided it was time to head back. "Well, we better get going," Harry said, but as he was about to get up, he felt an unwelcome presence.  
  
"Riddle, this isn't a good time for a visit," Harry said quickly, standing between Shawnee and Voldemort.  
  
"Well, looks like my spies were right when they reported you out of Hogwarts with no protections, and what is this about you having a daughter?" Voldemort said, smiling as Harry groaned. Shawnee had called him daddy several of times in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Shame on you, getting some unfortunate girl pregnant, at what twelve, since she looks about three or four." Voldemort raised his wand. "Now, you can come with me willingly, or forcefully, and I doubt you want your little girl to get hurt," Voldemort said, with a grin.  
  
"I guess neither, you will never be able to harm me or my daughter," Harry said, reaching for his wand and at the same time, Voldemort released a torture curse that stopped just a foot in front of Harry's chest.  
  
"That was weak compared to my shield which is not even using much of my magic," Harry said, smiling, he knew, Voldemort had sent good deal of power into the curse.  
  
"What, how is this possible?" Voldemort then sent a number of powerful spells at Harry, whom seemed very bored at this.  
  
"Riddle let me warn you that I am not the same person you met last year. I have changed, and don't you dare try to harm my daughter. She might not like it and do something you or your Death Eaters would not be pleased with." Harry picked up Shawnee and apparated away from a not so happy Voldemort. 


	22. Explainations

Beta read by Kissy.

Chapter 22  
  
After leaving the park Harry was going to appear into his room but made a quick detour into his library. His magic had warned him that it was filled with people. "Great, now what?" Harry thought as he appeared in the library. "Shawnee, I need you to stay here. Try to get some sleep, alright?" Harry said to a now very tired girl. Harry then conjured a small bed and place her on it. "See you in a little while," Harry said, kissing her on her forehead. "How am I going to explain this?" Harry thought as he secured the library then apparated just outside the corridor to his room.  
  
At the door Harry could feel a number of mix emotions, from worried, to anger, to unsure feelings. "Great, almost all the Order members are in there. Ron, Hermione are also there. Oh no, Molly and Arthur Weasley." Harry cringed at the thought of the wraith of Molly. "And a number of their sons, just great," Harry thought as he tried to guess who was in his room.  
  
"I can't tell if they've seen what's in the bags on the bed. They probably just moved them aside." He sensed someone coming down the hallway and made himself invisible. "Great it's Tonks," Harry thought. As Tonks entered he did too.  
  
As Tonks stepped inside she spoke. "It has been confirmed, Harry was seen in muggle London after getting some robes, but unfortunately we cant tell what he bought since Madam Malkin won't hand out information and such."  
  
"What is Harry thinking? Heading out like that with Voldemort's spies everywhere," Charlie said.  
  
"If only we knew what that note was, then we would have a better idea," McGonagall said.  
  
"And what about that phoenix? Do we know anything about it?" Moody asked, pointing to it as it stood watching the group form its perch.  
  
"Only what Harry had said when he told me about his time in the past."  
  
Just then Snape arrived. "Professor, I have just come from meeting one of our spies and he said Voldemort confronted Harry at London park, and I've got some news you should hear, Harry has," Snape was suddenly cut off with a silencing charm and Harry appeared.  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape," Harry said, removing the charm. "I want to tell them myself." Harry then was immediately hugged by Molly, and reprimanded at the same time by her for worrying her. Sirius immediately followed with a hug and a reprimand. Snape voiced his displeasure about the silencing charm but Dumbledore cut him off, easing the situation. He settled everyone down and requested that Harry explain.  
  
"Well, I guess I should start with the letter. It was from Merlin, concerning my daughter." Everyone was talking at the same time.  
  
"Daughter, you did not mention this to me," Dumbledore said after quieting everyone.  
  
"Well I wanted to keep her a secret, but I guess it is too late now. You all know I fell in love with a girl name Shawnie. Well we spent some nights together. After the battle with Morgana, I apparated to see her one last time, and she told me that she was pregnant just as I died," Harry said sadly at the memory, then got up and waved his hand at the tapestry to restore it.  
  
"I magically removed the babies from the tapestry if you are wondering why they are not on it." Dumbledore nodded for Harry to continue. "The note said that Shawnee, my daughter, was attacked by an unknown magical creature that had poisoned her when she was four and Merlin couldn't save her using a powerful spell because it needed more magic than he could handle. So he had placed Shawnee in a death like sleep that kept her alive to this day so I could cast the spell and save her life."  
  
"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, the note told me where Shawnee slept." Harry told them of the day's events.  
  
When he got to the clothes Tonks said, " I moved them to the library before the meeting, if you wondering where the bags are."  
  
"I was wondering why you didn't say anything about those," Harry said.  
  
"Harry where is Shawnee if you have her now?" Molly asked.  
  
"She is in the library sleeping. She had a long day, and unfortunately, Voldemort learned she is my daughter, but I think I gave him a good scare when I blocked all of his strongest spells, including the unforgivables," Harry said, with a smile.  
  
"Harry, what are your plans for Shawnee?" Remus asked.  
  
"I plan to take care of her and help her with her powers, you might be surprise at what she can do."  
  
"Are you telling us she can do wandless magic?" Sirius asked, looking as shock as the others.  
  
"I am afraid you had all better stop being shocked when we both wave our hands and something happens. I should warn you, she said she can learn spells by just watching, so be careful of what spells you cast around her," Harry warned, as everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, let's call it a night and come back tomorrow morning to meet Shawnee. Harry, I will be canceling the classes so everyone can meet her. I think you should move into this room if you plan to keep Shawnee here," Dumbledore suggested as Harry nodded and everyone left.  
  
Harry woke up early and found that Shawnee had snuck into his bed. "Hey sleepyhead, time to get up," Harry said, waking Shawnee up.  
  
"Hi Daddy, what's for breakfast?" Shawnee asked.  
  
"What ever you want, but I think I will show you some foods I know you've never had before. But first let's get you cleaned up and dressed, alright?" Harry said.  
  
Sometime later while Harry and Shawnee were eating a large meal of different types of breakfast foods Shawnee never had the door to the room opened and Hermione entered.  
  
"So you are Shawnee," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Hi," Shawnee said, shying away toward Harry.  
  
"It's alright Shawnee, she is one of my best friends. Her name is Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"This much for just you two," Hermione said, looking at a table full of foods.  
  
"I was just showing her all the foods she might see for breakfast, and I knew you all were coming. Don't worry there is special charm to keep the food fresh, so no matter how long they sit on the table, they will look and taste like they were just made," Harry said. Soon Ron arrived and was introduce to Shawnee.  
  
As the four talked and enjoyed each other's company the door opened and Dumbledore walked in. "Ah, Shawnee is awake I see, and you have breakfast all prepared. May I join you?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes please have some. Shawnee, I want you to meet Professor Dumbledore, a good friend of mine," Harry said, as Dumbledore sat down.  
  
"So you are Shawnee, the very special witch I've been hearing about," Dumbledore said pleasantly.  
  
"Hi," Shawnee replied.  
  
"Call me uncle Albus," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hi Uncle Albus" Shawnee said. Soon the others arrived and the group talked pleasantly while eating breakfast.  
  
As Harry was enjoying all the attention Shawnee was getting, Dumbledore turned to him. "She is a lovely child, and I can already tell she is a powerful witch," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I know, and I will make sure she has a better life than I did," Harry said, determined that Shawnee wouldn't go through what he had.  
  
"Speaking of which, we need to make arrangements for her while she stays here," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, I was hoping she could come with me and watch while I help with Charms and Transfiguration, but I don't want to bring her in DADA yet," Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"That sounds fine. Let her learn the basics of magic, before learning the defensive arts," Dumbledore agreed, but their talk was interrupted when loud laughter was heard.  
  
As Harry looked at the commotion he saw Tonks sitting on Molly, but in a second he knew that it wasn't Tonks. "Tonks, did you transfigure your hair in front of Shawnee?" Harry said not so nicely at Tonks, whose hair color was not what she had when she came in.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I didn't think she would able to do it," Tonks said defensively.  
  
"Harry, don't blame Tonks, you know how she likes to play with her hair color," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well let's see how like your hair this way," Harry said, grinning as he waved his hand and Tonks' hair turned into messy black hair just like Harry's.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! Return my hair back to normal," Tonks said after discovering she couldn't change it. Everyone laughed at the sight, but soon discovered that their hair was now also a messy black, including Dumbledore, whom now had a black beard.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" everyone called out.  
  
"I didn't do it," Harry said defensively. "Change them back Shawnee. Eventually."  
  
Shawnee giggled and changed it back to everyone's relief.  
  
Once everyone's hair was back to normal everyone went back to talking. "Well you were right about Shawnee learning quickly. You should teach her to learn when to use magic so what just happened won't happen again," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"I don't think it will be easy to teach her that, since she is a four year old, and they do like to play around," Harry said, and to prove it, Shawnee's stuffed bear suddenly appeared in Shawnee's arms, surprising those around her.  
  
"I guess you are right," Dumbledore said, then turned to the others. "I know you would all like to stay and get to know Shawnee better, but I think Shawnee should go out and enjoy the outdoors."  
  
"Hey Shawnee, want a ride?" Harry said and turned into Felix, which was more then half the size of Shawnee, then carefully walked up to Shawnee, as Molly laid her onto Harry's back, just behind Harry's wings.  
  
"Harry, do be careful, and Shawnee, have fun," Molly said as Harry gave a nod. " Ron, Hermione make sure they don't get into trouble".  
  
Once the children were gone Dumbledore spoke. " Snape, any word about Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes, it seems he has a new target, Shawnee Potter. He has ordered all Death Eaters to take her alive. He knows she is a powerful witch," Snape said.  
  
"And what of Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Take him out at all costs. Voldemort doesn't care about Harry anymore," Snape said. "But I also heard he may have hired a powerful group of wizard assassins to take care of both missions. I have no clue of what they look like or when they would strike."  
  
"I want you all to keep a look out for anything suspicious but don't try to stop these assassins on your own," Dumbledore warned. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"What about Shawnee? Is she going to stay here in school?" Moody asked.  
  
"It looks that way, there is no one better to both protect and train her then Harry," Dumbledore said. "Anymore concerns? Then I call this meeting to an end. Sirius, Remus please stay."  
  
Once only Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore were left Dumbledore spoke. "Since you two will always be here I want you both to help Harry keep an eye on Shawnee.  
  
"Professor, you didn't need to ask us. we will both help take care of Shawnee like our own," Sirius said, smiling.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Remus started. "You're going to turn her into another Marauder since you missed your chance with Harry"  
  
"Good to know who to blame if that happens," Dumbledore joked.  
  
"Then we'd better get going. Coming Remus?" Sirius asked as he left the room.  
  
"Sirius, you'd better wait until she is older before you corrupt her," Remus warned as he left.  
  
"Harry'd better watch out for those two," Dumbledore said amused.  
  
At the same time three animals were running around on the Hogwarts grounds. One with a laughing girl on his back. They came to a stop in front of Hagrid, who was smiling at them. "Glad ter see you kids havin' fun," Hagrid said, then his attention turned to Shawnee. "But who do we have here?"  
  
"Her name is Shawnee Potter, Harry's cousin," Hermione said after returning to human form. Ron turned back into human form and helped Shawnee to the ground, allowing Harry to turn back into a human.  
  
Once Harry gathered Shawnee up into his arms he said, " Shawnee, I want you to meet a good friend of mine, Professor Hagrid."  
  
"Are you a giant?" Shawnee's asked innocently.  
  
"Kind of, I am a half giant," Hagrid said pleasantly as Shawnee smiled. "Well yer kids want to come in and have a cup o' tea? I've got some milk fer yer cousin."  
  
Tea with Hagrid was pleasant, and even though Harry had decided that Shawnee would be called his cousin, while with Hagrid he decided to tell Hagrid the truth. "Ah, Hagrid, Shawnee isn't my cousin, but my daughter."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry since they had agreed to keep Shawnee being Harry's daughter a secret. "But how? You must have been twelve when she was born," Hagrid said, looking unsure.  
  
"Long story, but here is a shorter version." Harry then went into his trip to the past, making it as short as he could.  
  
When he was done Hagrid spoke. "Wow Harry, you did all that? You must be very powerful now."  
  
As everyone talked the door to Hagrid's home opened to reveal Sirius. "So this where you guys are hiding," Sirius said as he and Remus entered.  
  
"Harry, be careful. Sirius wants to turn Shawnee into a Marauder," Remus warned.  
  
"Over my dead body," Harry said. "Not until she is older, maybe before she starts Hogwarts, but not now."  
  
"Alright, so you won't mind if we make her into a Marauder a year or before going to Hogwarts?" Sirius confirmed.  
  
"Anyway, its almost time for lunch, so let's head in," Remus said, heading out as everyone followed.  
  
In the Great Hall Harry and Shawnee were invited to the Professors' table. They sat near Dumbledore. "Oh no, another Potter," Snape said menacingly.  
  
"Professor Snape, please not in front of my daughter," Harry said, looking at Snape not so nicely.  
  
"Harry, Shawnee, please sit and let me introduce everyone to Shawnee," Dumbledore said as the two sat.  
  
Once all the students were seated Dumbledore stood up. "May I have your attention?" Everyone quieted down and turned to see Dumbledore. "We have a special guest, Shawnee Potter. She is a cousin of Harry Potter, and Harry will be looking after her while she is here. So please treat her like any student attending Hogwarts. Thank you for your patience, now lets eat."  
  
All the professors warmly greeted Shawnee, who had enjoyed meeting them, and Harry enjoyed seeing that rest of the professors had accepted Shawnee and were making Shawnee feel welcome.  
  
After lunch Dumbledore had all the professors meet him in his office along with Harry and Shawnee. "I have some news that you all should know. For one is that Shawnee is not Harry's cousin, she is his daughter. No, Harry did not have her when he was twelve. He actually had her when he went back in time," Dumbledore assured them, then went into what had happen the day before, since they all knew about Harry's time travel.  
  
"Now for the other news. Voldemort's main target is not Harry anymore, he is now more concerned about getting Shawnee," Dumbledore said in a worried voice.  
  
"Professor, what about me?" Harry asked.  
  
"He has ordered you dead on the spot, so both you and Shawnee must watch yourselves," Dumbledore said and Harry nodded. "One last bit of news, Voldemort has hired assassins for this job. We must be on the alert for any strange people hanging around Hogwart or Hogsmeade. Now that that unpleasantness is out of the way you all should get to know Shawnee better."  
  
After all the professors had talked to Shawnee Harry spoke to Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, can I ask a favor?" Harry asked and Dumbledore nodded. "Would you be Shawnee's Godfather?"  
  
"I don't know Harry," Dumbledore said, looking unsure.  
  
"Professor please, I'm sure her former Godfather wouldn't mind," Harry said and Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"If Merlin was her Godfather I suppose I must respect your wishes, so I accept. I will be Shawnee's Godfather," Dumbledore said, smiling as Shawnee leapt onto his lap and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Uncle," Shawnee said happily.  
  
"On second thought, I would love to take her out of your hands and adopt her so she could be my daughter," Dumbledore said amusedly.  
  
"No, I want my real dad," Shawnee suddenly said.  
  
"Alright, but you have to promise me that you will visit when ever you can, alright?" Dumbledore said hopefully and Shawnee nodded.  
  
"I will, I promise," Shawnee said.  
  
"Then it is settled. Shawnie why not go and play. Harry, I don't mind keeping an eye on my Goddaughter when you have Potions, DADA, or your continuing classes. If I'm busy, I'm sure Molly or Sirius would take care of her for a while," Dumbledore suggested and Harry nodded.  
  
Once Shawnee said bye to the Professors Harry said, "Let's go flying Shawnee."  
  
Harry turned into Felix, but instead of climbing onto Harry's back, Shawnee turned into a smaller version of Felix, surprising everyone including Harry, who change himself back, looking unbelieving.  
  
"Shawnee, please change yourself back," Harry said, looking as shocked as the others.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Shawnee asked, looking worried after returning to a girl.  
  
"No Shawnee, we are just surprised. We didn't know you were an Animagus," Harry said kindly, but Dumbledore interrupted him.  
  
"Ah Harry, I think there is more to this," Dumbledore said then turned to Shawnee. "Can you turn into Ron's Animagus form?"  
  
Shawnee turned herself into a panther.  
  
"What about Hermione's lion form?" McGonagall asked.  
  
The panther became a lion. McGonagall changed herself into her cat form, then Shawnee followed.  
  
Once Shawnee showed everyone what she could do Dumbldore spoke up. "It seems that Shawnee can not only can copy magic, she can change herself after by watching others similar to Tonks' ability to change her appearance. She can also copy other's Animagi. This is something we need to keep quiet."  
  
"This is not going to be easy," McGonagall said.  
  
"I know," Harry said, also realizing that it would be hard to stop Shawnee from accidentally revealing her secret.  
  
"Shawnee," Dumbledore said as he knelt before her, looking in her eyes. "I know it will be hard, but will you promise me that you will not use magic, or do things others can't in front of people besides your father and those in this room unless we tell you. Can you promise me that?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.  
  
"I promise I won't use magic or anything else without permission," Shawnie said shyly.  
  
"Good, why not go and see where Ron and Hermione are at and enjoy the rest of the day," Dumbledore said as Harry carried Shawnee out.  
  
"It looks like Harry has his work cut out for him," Dumbledore said as the others nodded.  
  
"We will all help Harry look after Shawnee," McGonagall said and the others again nodded.  
  
"Then it is settled, this meeting is now over," Dumbledore said.  
  
Back in his room Harry found his friends working on their homework. They stopped when Harry arrived.  
  
"So how did it go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It went well actually. All the Professors now know that Shawnee is my daughter and they will keep it a secret. But we did find something out," Harry started and told them what they found out about Shawnee.  
  
"Wow, we didn't know she was that powerful or that special," Hermione said, smiling at Shawnee.  
  
"How come you wanted Dumbledore to be her Godfather?" Ron asked.  
  
"I know he will help protect her. And of course this way she won't go to the Dursleys if something should happen to me," Harry said.  
  
"Like that would happen," Ron said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Come on guys, let's finish our homework. Harry, you still have homework from the classes you are taking," Hermione said and Harry nodded. He sent Shawnee to play with her toys and he went to work.


	23. Hogsmeade visit

Beta read by Krissy

Chapter 23  
  
It is the weekend after Shawnee's arrival, and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry and Shawnee, along with Ron and Hermione, were making plans in Harry's room for their visit.  
  
"Harry, are you sure it is safe?" Hermione asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Even with my visits to Voldemort it didn't seem that he was planning anything," Harry said since after stopping fifteen raids on muggle and wizard families from Voldemort's Death Eaters. For the last two months Voldemort had stopped making plans after ordering the assassins to take out Harry and to kidnap Shawnee.  
  
"Maybe you should stay here to keep Shawnee safe," Ron said.  
  
"No, I will not hide. Anyway, Voldemort's followers are a walk in the park to fight compared to Morgana's armies of bandits and Dark Knights." Behind him the door opened, and McGonagall looked in.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Dumbledore would like to see you," Harry nodded to her.  
  
"I will be back. Can you keep an eye on Shawnee?" The friends nodded and Harry apparated to the door to Dumbledore's office.  
  
After Harry was seated in front Dumbledore he was offered a lemon drop. "No thank you sir."  
  
"Anything on those assassins?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sorry, nothing yet. He is just sitting around and doing nothing. It's almost like he is waiting for something to happen. Somehow he being shielded, I can't pick up anything that would say he is planning something, even though I can still look into the same room he is in," Harry said, frustrated that he could not learn anything new.  
  
"Harry, maybe you shouldn't go to Hogsmeade," Dumbledore said, but Harry shook his head.  
  
"I already set up the wards to block the Death Eaters like last time and my being there will help turn the tide if the assassins are there," Harry said.  
  
"What about Shawnee? You can't bring her if there is a fight," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I have set up a port key. She will be sent to your office the moment there is trouble," Harry said, looking determined not to let Voldemort ruin their day.  
  
"Alright, it looks like you have everything planned out. I want both you and Shawnee out of there the second you find yourself in trouble," Dumbledore warned.  
  
"That won't happen, but I promise," Harry said.  
  
"You have convinced me, but I want to see my Goddaughter before you leave," Dumbledore said as Harry nodded and left.  
  
Right after breakfast Harry, Shawnee, Ron and Hermione met up with their friends to walk to Hogsmeade. They also met Dumbledore at the entrance to the school.  
  
"Shawnee, have a good time," Dumbledore said pleasantly.  
  
"I will Uncle Albus," Shawnee said, giving him a hug.  
  
"And as for you three," Dumbledore said, letting go of Shawnee. "Keep an eye on this charming girl. I won't be pleased if anything happens to her."  
  
"We will professor," they all said, then headed out the door with a wave.  
  
On the way out of Hogwarts grounds a grinning Sirius and an unsure looking Remus were seen ahead of Harry, Shawnee, and their friends.  
  
"Oh no, I don't like this," Hermione said.  
  
"Two to one they want to come and show Shawnee some jokes from the joke shop to help her become a Marauder," Ron warned.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Harry said, then saw his Godfather coming towards them. "Hey guys come here."  
  
"Hey Harry, can we come too?" Sirius asked nicely, but a puff of smoke engulfed him and Remus. When it was gone, their clothes had changed into clown suits.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" the two yelled as Harry, Shawnee, and their friends went twenty feet from them.  
  
"I warned you not to try to corrupt Shawnee now. That spell wouldn't have worked unless you were both planning something that had to do with Shawnee, especially something that deals with jokes," Harry called out to them, then turned to his friends. "Run now."  
  
The four friends were still laughing as they made their way into Hogsmeade. "Harry, how long will that spell last?" Ron asked as they stopped to rest.  
  
"Well, I guess the next twenty four hours," Harry said, shrugging.  
  
"Will they be able to remove it before then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Actually no, if they tried it will look more hideous then it does now," Harry said then remembering something, he turned to Shawnee who he was holding. "Now Shawnee, I don't want to catch you doing that spell unless it is on trouble making Slytherins. Do I make myself clear?" Harry warned and Shawnee nodded.  
  
"Harry, Shawnee mustn't do anything like that, especially to Slytherins," Hermione scolded.  
  
"But she must learn to defend herself, and that spell should teach anyone not to mess with her," Harry said.  
  
"Harry is right. I don't think anyone would want to be in those clothes for twenty four hours," Ron said, laughing as Hermione gave up and they went to do some shopping.  
  
First stop was the stationary shop where they got knew quills, parchment, and some extra supplies for Shawnee so she could practice writing. Then they went to the book shop. In the book store Harry bought some wizard children books for Shawnee.  
  
Once their shopping was done Harry banished everyone's bags to his room and they went into the joke shop. "Harry, what was that about corrupting Shawnee?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hey it's me, I will not go over board teaching Shawnee jokes, unlike a certain Godfather of mine might," Harry said. "But I might be worse than dear old Sirius since I was thought by Merlin who could have been a Marauder himself. He was good prankster while he was young and even thought me spells like what I did to Sirius and Remus," Harry said, smiling as Ron gulped.  
  
"Oh no, we are all doomed," Hermione said and rolled her eyes jokingly.  
  
After an hour of eating in three broomsticks Harry suddenly look at Shawnee. He waved his hand at her but nothing happen. "Shawnee, try your port key."  
  
She grasped her silver phoenix necklace."Daddy, nothing is happening," Shawnee said, looking worried.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"My wards are gone and I think they placed anti-advanced apparition and anti-portkey wards around Hogsmeade," Harry said, now looking worried. "Hermione take Shawnee to the girls bathroom and have her change into a kitten so you can carry her in your pocket."  
  
"I'll be back soon" Hermione said and she took Shawnee.  
  
With Shawnee safely in Hermione's pocket Harry alerted everyone about the danger and soon discovered the floo network was also blocked.  
  
"Harry, there are Death Eaters out there," Ron said, looking out in the streets.  
  
"Hermione, I think we can apparate within the wards. Try to apparate to one of the secret tunnels to Hogwarts," Harry said, turning to her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep Shawnee safe," Hermione said before apparating.  
  
"Ron, I'll get The Golden Mage, you stay here and watch my back" Harry said as Ron nodded. Harry apparated away.  
  
Once in the streets Harry notice a large battle. The Order members and DA needed help. He took out his wand and created a bowling ball sized sphere and launched it into the air. It fell right in the center of the Death Eaters and engulfed more than half of them in a large white dome. In a second it was gone.  
  
The battle quickly stopped at the appearance of the dome and when it was gone those who were in the dome were laying on the ground stunned. The rest of the Death Eaters only stared at them.  
  
"That was just a small taste of what I can do. Give up or else," Harry said as he appeared as the Golden Mage.  
  
"You don't scare us," a large Death Eater said as he came up to Harry. He was stopped when he came across an invisible wall. "What is this?"  
  
The other Death Eaters found themselves trapped as well. "Oh it's just something to keep you secured until we can remove the shield you placed around Hogsmeade," Harry said as he wave his wand and all the Death Eaters wands flew to his feet then he turned to the Order.  
  
Harry turned to the Order members. "We should try to find a way out of here," Harry started, but without warning he turned just as his sword appeared in his hands. Suddenly there was a clang as if his sword had struck metal. "Not bad, you almost had me," Harry said to an invisible attacker. Harry started to defend himself and more clangs were heard with every swing with his sword.  
  
"We have to do something," Tonks said as she took aim.  
  
"And what shall we do? We can't see anything," Moody said.  
  
As Harry fought he knew he couldn't go on like this as he danced his way around, the invisible wizards and swords. After five minutes Harry stopped when he felt that the attackers were nowhere near him.  
  
"Give up Golden Mage, we've got you out numbered," a voice came out of nowhere said.  
  
Harry pointed his sword to towards it. "I don't think so, but I think I will make it a even match." Suddenly Harry disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" Snape said.  
  
"He must have left us," another said. Soon there were sounds of sword against sword, followed by several thumps. One by one, three unknown wizards appeared on the ground, unconscious. To the surprise of the Order members, they were wearing the same type of armor as Harry except that they were almost black as night.  
  
In time three more wizards appeared on the ground unconscious. After ten minutes of cling and clangs Harry appeared, as did another wizard. "Who are you? No one is supposed to be able to defeat us," the wizard said angrily.  
  
"I can, since I know what you are, Weapon Mage," Harry said to the shocked expression of the Mage.  
  
"No one is supposed to know about us," the Mage said.  
  
"I do know, but you will not know how." The battle went on again, this time visible to all.  
  
About fifteen minutes, of blocking, dodging, and attacking later Harry knew he was evenly matched. Taking a chance on a new spell he learned, he placed his wand into his sword as he spun around the Mage. When they faced each other the other Mage didn't know what he had just done.  
  
Harry facedthe Mage. "You are good, but this ends now," the wizard said tiredly, and attacked. Harry attacked at the same time. Before their swords touched Harry cast the spell and made his sword glow. Before the Mage could change his attack Harry swung at his sword, cutting it into two just above the handle, making it useless.  
  
Seeing his sword useless, the wizard backed away quickly. "You, you'll pay for that," he quickly reached for his wand but Harry was faster. He swung his sword at the wizard to cast a spell. The wizard's wand was stuck where it lay.  
  
"I suggest you give up, you are beaten," Harry said as the wizard look up wide-eyed.  
  
"You win for now. Next time you will not be so lucky." The Mage disappeared along with the other fallen Mages.  
  
Once the battle was over Harry turned to the surprised Death Eaters who were still trapped. Harry waved his wand at them, making them all fall to the ground stunned. "Moody, they will be out for two hours. I suggest you tie them up and get them ready for transport. I will be heading back."  
  
"Thank you Golden Mage, we will finish up here," Moody said as he took command and had everyone gather up the Death Eaters while Harry apparated away.  
  
Harry walked up to Ron in Three Broomsticks after appearing in a deserted area. "Hey Ron," Harry called out.  
  
"Wow Harry, that was amazing! You disappeared, and we could still hear you fighting. How did you do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sorry not now, I want to see Shawnee. When we get everyone together I will tell everyone," Harry said while Ron looked disappointed, but nodded as they apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
Ron and Harry appeared in Harry's room to find Sirius waiting for them. " HARRY JAMES POTTER, remove this spell or I will do something you'll will regret," Sirius said, looking at Harry while Harry and Ron tried to suppress laughter.  
  
"And what will you do?" Harry said, smiling.  
  
"I will deduct points from Gryffindor. Five points every hour, while I'm like this," Sirius said.  
  
"Make it ten points to include me," Remus said, adding to the punishment.  
  
"Alright, you win," Harry said, looking disappointed but waved his hands and their clothes returned to normal. "Now that we got that settled, where are Hermione and Shawnee?"  
  
"They met up with Professor Dumbledore. I think they are waiting for you in his office," Remus said as Harry nodded and apparated everyone just outside the office door.  
  
Shawnee ran to Harry to give him a hug. "Daddy!"  
  
Harry picked her up and hugged her back. "Shawnee, glad to see you safe," Harry said, looking at Shawnee, then at Hermione. "Glad you both made it without problems."  
  
"We were lucky. Once we got here we couldn't go back to help," Hermione said, now looking worried. "So what happened?"  
  
"We have a problem" Harry said as he and everyone sat down. Once seated Harry told what had happened at Hogsmeade, then ended it while looking at Dumbledore. "The assassins are Weapon Mages. One of them is skilled enough to match me."  
  
"Harry, these Weapon Mages can't be as skilled as you. You were taught by Merlin and Arthur's Knights. There has to be something you can do they can't," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Maybe you are right. I do have my library. We should find a number of spells to use." Harry turned to Hermione. "Hermione, care for some research into other forms of travel? Our advanced apparition failed in getting us out of there today," Harry said and Hermione grinned.  
  
"Ready when you are," Hermione said, looking ready to leave now.  
  
"Harry, why not leave Shawnee here so you don't have to keep an eye on her while you are reading," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes that would be a good idea," Harry said. "Are you coming Ron?"  
  
"Alright, but I'd better learn how to do it too," Ron said and they all apparated away.  
  
The three spent the whole night in the library reading about different forms of apparition. Ginny joined them later that night for reading. Then, after conjuring some beds, they all fell asleep. Harry and Ron slept in Harry's room, and the girls slept in the library.


	24. Christmass at Evans Manor

A/N; I don't own Harry Potter or its characters

Chapter 24  
  
After the Hogsmeade attack Voldermort and his Weapon Mages seemed to be laying low. During that time Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron's research into a new form of traveling was not going as fast they hoped. They found two spells that could not be affected by anti spells. They weren't easy to cast but if they could learn them they could escape from any situation without worry.  
  
A day before the holidays Harry was in his room finishing up on his homework while Destiny played tag with Shawnee" as a pheonix". The door opened and Dumbledore entered. "Good afternoon Harry, and you too Shawnee," Dumbledore said as he smiled at Shawnee whom return as a girl.  
  
"Hi Uncle Albus," Shawnee said happily while hugging Dumbledore.  
  
"And hello to you little one," Dumbledore said, hugging her back. "I need to talk to your father, why don't you go play with Destiny again," Dumbledore suggested and Shawnee returned to playing tag.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Any luck with your special project?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"We seem to be almost there. Maybe after another week of practice," Harry said, looking unsure.  
  
"Well, I know you will eventually get it right. Now, about your plans for Christmas break," Dumbledore said, changing the subject.  
  
"You're not changing our plans for going to Evans Manor tomorrow are you?" Harry asked, looking worried.  
  
"No, I wasn't. I was hoping to add another guest, if you don't mind me coming along," Dumbledore said.  
  
Shawnee, who must have heard what Dumbledore had said, quickly turned to a girl and ran to her father. "Please Daddy, can Uncle come? Pretty please," Shawnee quickly said innocently.  
  
"Well, I can never say no to Shawnee. Alright you can, I was going to ask you anyway," Harry said, suppressing a laugh at his daughter's behavior.  
  
"Then I will see you tomorrow. Good night Shawnee," Dumbledore said pleasantly and left as Harry took Shawnee to her room for an early night's rest.  
  
The next morning Harry had Shawnee in his arms at the entrance to the school. A not so pleasant voice came from behind him. "Who do we have here? Potty and his little Potty."  
  
"Language Malfoy, or haven't you learned your manners yet?" Harry said, turning to Draco.  
  
"Why? I don't see any reason," Draco said, not noticing Shawnee's glare.  
  
"Malfoy, I suggest you leave before," Harry started to say, noticing Shawnee's dislike towards Draco's teasing. Before he could stop Shawnee Draco was now wearing clown clothes with messy black hair. "Shawnee, I don't think he should have our hair," Harry whispered into her ear. A second later Draco's hair was a fluffy pink color, making both Harry and Shawnee laugh.  
  
"Alright, what's is so funny?" Draco said, not noticing his new look. A full sized mirror appeared next to Draco. The previously blonde boy screamed as he ran to his dorm.  
  
While Shawnee and Harry were laughing they were interrupted by another voice. "Well you two seem to be having fun," Dumbledore said, coming up behind them.  
  
"Uncle!" Shawnee said happily as Harry place her down and she ran up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning Shawnee, I see you are making good use of your magic," Dumbledore said, looking amused.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to use magic," Shawnee said, now realizing what she had done.  
  
"It's alright Shawnee, I know you had a good reason, and the last two parts were not your doing," Dumbledore said, turning to a grinning Harry.  
  
"Alright. I'm sorry for suggesting the change in hair color and making the mirror appear," Harry said, failing to look like he was apologizing. "And good morning Professor."  
  
"And a good morning to you. How are we leaving?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Portkey of course. No one but me can apparate there," Harry said.  
  
As Harry talked to Dumbledore the others who would be leaving Hogwarts arrived. "Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione, Auntie Ginny!" Shawnee said. She had decided to call everyone Auntie or Uncle, except for Harry.  
  
"Hello Shawnee," they said, each giving Shawnee a hug.  
  
"All our things are shrunk and we are ready to go," Hermione said.  
  
"Ron, is your family ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, they are waiting for the Portkey," Ron said.  
  
"Then I will go and get them. This rope is the Portkey. It will activate in ten minutes so I will have time to get your family." Everyone nodded as Harry apparated with Shawnee.  
  
As Harry appeared in the Burrow's parlor he was immediately hugged by Molly. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he was let go.  
  
"Good morning to you both. Is everything ready?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yes, everything should be. Where are the others?" Harry asked, noticing the absence of the twins.  
  
"We're here!" Fred and George said, coming in from the kitchen.  
  
"This rope is a Portkey and it will activate in five minutes. I will meet you there sometime after you arrive" Harry said, then apparated to the Evans crypt.  
  
Once back in the crypt Shawnee looked sadly at her mom and brother. "I miss them," Shawnee said sadly, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know Shawnee," Harry said, drying her eyes. "Why don't we put new flowers out?"  
  
The old flowers disappeared and new ones took their place. "How does it look?" Shawnee asked.  
  
"Good job Shawnee. Everyone will be here in a few minutes. We can come back later and show our friends your mom and brother if you want, alright?" Harry said and Shawnee nodded. Harry apparated them to the front of the Manor.  
  
A minute after Shawnee and Harry arrived the others appeared around them. "Welcome to the Evans Manor," Harry said as they all looked around in surprise at the large castle that was almost as big as Hogwarts.  
  
"Wow Harry! You didn't tell us it was this big," Ron said, looking awestruck.  
  
"Well, let's go in and find a room for each of you. I have over a hundred fifty rooms. You can pick any room you want. Don't worry, they are all updated to this century. Each has a bathroom of it's own. All hallways are connected so you will always find yourself in the front entrance sooner or later," Harry said as he lead everyone inside.  
  
The inside of the castle was just like Hogwarts. It had suits of armor lining the hallways, moving paintings, torches lining about the walls, and a number of other items found at the school. The Great Hall threw it's large doors open. "I will meet you there in the next hour. Please look around until then," Harry said as everyone left for their rooms.  
  
In a hour Harry was in the Great Hall making plans with Shawnee when both Fred and George arrived. "Neat place Harry," George started.  
  
"Are there any secrets to the castle?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Merlin must have added a secret or two. Good luck finding them," Harry said. He smiled as the twins left to find the secrets.  
  
In a little while the three Grangers were talking about the magical things that were around in the Manor as they walked into the Great Hall. "Hey Hermione, did I tell you that the Manor is shielded from the Ministry. They can't detect underage magic here," Harry said as Hermione grinned at him.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Harry! Now I can show my parents what I can do," Hermione said happily as they continued walking about.  
  
As soon as lunch was over Harry had everyone conjure up Christmas decorations and started to decorate the main rooms of the manor with small christmas trees, wreaths, moving magical pictures with Christmas themes, and other christmas items.  
  
After an hour of working on the rooms, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Is it about time to get Sirius and Remus?" he asked. The two decided to come later after finishing some shopping.  
  
"No I have an hour left, but I will apparate now to the Leaky Cauldron so I can do some of my shopping. Care to watch over Shawnee?" Harry asked, grinning. Shawnee had just made mess, getting herself tangled in a large pile of colorful streamers, to the amusement of those around her.  
  
"I see no problem with that. It will give us some time with her," Dumbledore said, smiling as he went see about Shawnee's predicament.  
  
At Diagon Alley all the shops were decorated for the holidays. Everyone was in a good mood as Harry made his way into a number of shops, leaving with tons of shrunken packages.  
  
After sitting at the table for a while Sirius and Remus appeared, trying to act normal. "Sorry guys, being normal isn't you. So tell me, what are planning to do to my daughter?" Harry asked, trying to look sternly at them.  
  
"Hey, I do act normal. Unlike a certain Godfather of yours," Remus said amusedly.  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if I love to pull pranks and train future Marauders," Sirius stopped when he saw Harry glare at him, then quickly changed his words. "When she turns ten. And when I get your permission of course," Sirius said, grinning at the thought.  
  
"Great, I'd better keep an eye on both of you," Harry said as Remus protested. "Alright. Are you guys done buying things to corrupt my daughter with? Then here is your Portkey. It will activate sometime in the next six years so you can show my daughter what you bought," Harry said, grinning. Before Sirius and Remus could say anything, Harry apparated. Just as their hands automatically went for the rope they were gone.  
  
Back at the Evans Manor everyone was putting up the finishing touches on their decorations. Shawnee, who was now streamer free, was enjoying herself by helping to conjure more christmas items to help the adults. Two large elves appeared in green outfits, including tights, carrying two large red bags, and singing out of tune Christmas songs. It took the adults a minute to release who they were.  
  
"Sirius, Remus!" Molly yelled, laughing as well as well as the others.  
  
"I'll deck the Halls with Harry," Remus sang, trying to talk normally, making everyone laugh.  
  
"Joy to the world, Harry is dead," Sirius sang as Harry appeared.  
  
"Well I did warn you both. But since it is the holidays I will let you teach Shawnee some of your tricks. Not many of them and only during this time, do I make myself clear?" Harry said as he looked to Sirius.  
  
"Oh come all ye faithful, I will do it," Sirius sang as Harry wave his hand and they were back to normal as Harry apparated away with Shawnee.  
  
Harry appeared back in Evans crypt. "This will be the last place they look," Harry said, suppressing a laugh.  
  
"Daddy, that was funny," Shawnee said, laughing.  
  
"I know, come on. I want to check something" Harry said as he lead Shawnee through the right wall.  
  
Back in Shawnee's secret room Harry looked around. He had never had a chance to look at the room closely before. "Shawnee, here are some of your things," Harry said, opening a chest of toys then another of clothes.  
  
"Can I keep the toys Daddy? I don't care for the clothes," Shawnee said, looking over her old things. Harry nodded, looking them over then shrinking them to place them into Shawnee's pocket.  
  
Once Shawnee's things were secured Harry sat with Shawnee on her bed. "Shawnee, I don't want you to take Uncle Sirius' jokes seriously. What ever your Uncle teaches you, I want you to only practice on Uncle Sirius, Lupin, or a troublemaking Slytherin. So no one else alright?" Harry said and Shawnee nodded.  
  
"I promise," Shawnee said shyly.  
  
"That's a good girl, now," Before Harry could continue he turned to the fake wall. "Great they are outside the crypt."  
  
"It's Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron," Shawnee said, looking at wall.  
  
"Shawnee, can you feel others like me?" Harry asked and Shawnee nodded. "Hmm, if you can sense magic then here is a spell you can use. It will erase all traces of magic on a item, especially the magic that is on foods."  
  
Once Shawnee learned the spell Harry focused again on the wall. "Hmm, I think I will do it," Harry said.  
  
"Do what Daddy?" Shawnee asked.  
  
"I will look like a ghost, Shawnee. Don't be afraid alright? I want to cast a invisible spell on you. Don't worry, I will know where you will be, but stay near me, alright?" Shawnee nodded as Harry cast both spells and grinned as he felt his two friends enter the crypt.  
  
Ron and Hermione entered the crypt. "Are you sure they are in here?" Ron asked, not feeling so great being in here.  
  
"I guess not, it looks like no one is here," Hermione said as she looked about. She froze when a cold air rush through the crypt.  
  
"What was that?" Ron said, shivering.  
  
"I think we'd better," Hermione stopped when she and Ron noticed a silver mist coming out of the middle coffin.  
  
"Is that Harry's body from the past?" Ron said.  
  
"Ah," Hermione started, but quickly stopped as the mist took shape, and a ghost of an older Harry appeared.  
  
"Who disturbs my sleep?" Harry said calmly.  
  
"Sorry we disturbed you, we will be on our way," Hermione said, quickly dragging a frozen Ron away, not hearing the laughter from Shawnee and Harry.  
  
Back in the Manor Hermione and Ron didn't stop running until they were with the others. "Hey! Where's the fire? You both look like you've seen a ghost," Remus said.  
  
"Uh, we did, and it's in there," Ron said, pointing to the ghost of Harry that had just floated through the wall. Everyone looked shocked at the ghost. The shock quickly turned into grins. They noticed a smaller ghost skipping around.  
  
"Harry Potter! That is not very nice," Hermione said, realizing Harry had fooled them.  
  
"Shawnee, I told you to stay invisible," Harry said, smiling at the playful ghost.  
  
"But this is more fun," Shawnee said, running through things.  
  
"Alright, joke's over," Dumbledore said and Harry and Shawnee returned to normal.  
  
Once Harry and Shawnee had apologized to everyone they went to work on finishing the decorations. By dinner the main rooms were fully decorated for the holidays.  
  
The day before Christmas Harry was just finishing his gift wrapping in his room when his gifts vanished. "Now Shawnee, I know you are there. Weren't you supposed to stay with your aunts?" Harry asked an invisible Shawnee.  
  
"Sorry Daddy, but Auntie Ginny thought you were done and wanted me to get you for lunch," Shawnee said, appearing.  
  
"It's alright, I'm all done. Next time use the door, alright?" Harry lightly scolded and Shawnee nodded. Harry took her in his arms and left his room.  
  
Talk was abundant down in the Great Hall as all who were staying at the Manor were sitting at the tables. "Guess who I found sneaking into my room to check her presents," Harry said as he sat down while holding Shawnee.  
  
"You know it's your fault for using the invisible charm on her," Remus said.  
  
"And the one to turn you into a ghost," Hermione added. Shawnee was using the spells to sneak up on people or to hide if she thought she was in trouble.  
  
"I know, I know. At least she can use them to hide or escape from Death Eaters," Harry said, trying look on the bright side.  
  
"Yes, you are right Harry, that would be a useful trick," Dumbledore agreed then turned to Shawnee. "Now, Shawnee, try not to do this again, alright?"  
  
Shawnee nodded. "I will try to remember Uncle Albus."  
  
"Now that that's settled let's eat," Molly said as the food appeared and everyone ate.  
  
After an afternoon of Quidditch everyone had separated to be on their own. Sirius and Remus took Shawnee with them to teach her in the ways of being a Marauder. Harry didn't like this idea but since his talk with Shawnee she had kept her promise only to prank on Sirius or Remus. Harry had no choice but to allow the two to borrow Shawnee.  
  
Once alone Harry went into his large library in the Manor to catch up on some reading. As soon as he sat on a large couch the door opened and Hermione entered. "Oh Hi Harry, do you mind if I do some reading too?" Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"Go right ahead, I don't mind," Harry said as Hermione sat on another couch.  
  
For a while the two sat quietly until Hermione spoke. "You and Shawnee get along well, don't you Harry?"  
  
"Well yes. Shawnee is my only family that cares about me," Harry said, wondering why she was bringing this up.  
  
"Ah Harry I was wondering if you-would-go-out-with-me," Hermione said quickly, blushing bright red.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked, knowing what she had said.  
  
"Would you go out with me Harry?" Hermione finally said as Harry sat up, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you won't be jealous of my attention towards Shawnie, would you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, I like Shawnie. I know how much you and Shawnie care about each other and if you still have feelings for Shawnie, I will understand if..."  
  
Harry quickly stopped her. "Hermione, both Shawnie and I knew once I returned to the future we would both try again to start another relationship. We had both accepted this as long as we still remember our love for each other. I would love to go out with you."  
  
"You mean it?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. Hermione went over to Harry and hugged him.  
  
As Harry and Hermione sat closely the door to the library quickly open and they separated quickly. "Harry James Potter, get Shawnee Potter to reverse this spell," Sirius said as he came over to Harry.  
  
"What spell?" Harry said, suppressing a laugh at seeing both Sirius and Remus covered with feathers.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Sirius said, pointing to the feathers.  
  
"Oh that? I didn't notice," Harry said, now laughing out right with Hermione. "Alright, I'll get Shawnee now. Hmm, where is she?"  
  
"Harry, I'm still waiting," Sirius said after a few very impatient minutes of waiting.  
  
"Ok, ok, I think they've had enough Shawnee," Harry said, turning around. Shawnee was hiding behind the couch.  
  
"Awe, Daddy, can't we keep them like that?" Shawnee said sadly.  
  
"No Shawnee, they have jobs to go to. I don't think they want to go like that," Harry said, failing to sound like he meant it.  
  
"OK Daddy, I will remove it," Shawnee said and with a wave from her hand the feathers were gone.  
  
"Now with that out of the way, Remus can you hold her," Sirius said, coming up to Shawnee.  
  
"With pleasure," Remus said, grinning. He apparated behind Shawnee then to grabbed her. "We'd better punish her away from her father."  
  
"Yes we'd better, I don't think there will be witnesses in the Great Hall," Sirius said and they started out of the door.  
  
"Daddy help me!" Shawnee said quickly.  
  
"Sorry dear, you should have removed the spell sooner," Harry warned as Shawnee was taken out of the room.  
  
"I hope they won't over do it," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't worry, they will just tickle her until they see a teardrop. They know when to stop. Anyway, I think Shawnee likes it. She could have easily escaped from Remus' grasp," Harry assure Hermione, then came closer to Hermione.  
  
That night as Harry started to tuck a now sleepy Shawnee he talked to her. "Now Shawnee, I hope you learned your lesson."  
  
"I did, I won't leave the spell on that long anymore," Shawnee said, smiling.  
  
"I'm glad, now good night," Harry said, kissing her on the forehead and went to his own room.  
  
When Harry got into bed he felt like he should visit Voldemort. He only spent a second in Voldemort's thrown room then he quickly woke up. "Great, why them, why now?" Harry said as he got his armor on and quickly apparated The Death Eaters had already left a while ago.  
  
In a familiar room a group of Death Eaters were taunting three family members who were cowering in the corner. "Freaks! Hah you one to talk, we should just get it over with," one said, pointing his wand at the huge man.  
  
"No, you remember the plan," another said, but was cut off.  
  
"And what plan is that?" Harry said, appearing between the Death Eaters and the family.  
  
"The plan to get you here," the first one said, but Harry quickly waved his hand and they went all went flying into the wall, unconscious. "Great it was a trap," Harry said, feeling wards being placed.  
  
Once Harry knew what wards were around the house he turned to the frightened family in the corner. "Dursleys, if you all want to live I suggest you all keep quiet," Harry said, but that order was not needed. He noticed their mouths were moving but no sounds came out. "Oh never mind, just stay there," Harry said, then started walking away. He would probably need the room for a fight.  
  
As Harry was standing his sword appeared in his hands. "Great, I know they are here, but somehow I can't feel them as much as before." Just as he thought that he felt a presence to the right and swung his sword there and missed but at the same time was kicked hard the ground, making him tumble to the wall.  
  
"Great," Harry thought painfully as he got up.  
  
"Not bad Golden Mage, I never thought you would have felt us," a voice resounded around Harry, but this time Harry couldn't locate its source.  
  
"I had a good teacher, who every you are." Just as he said that he rolled to the side just as a something made a small hole into the wall. "This isn't good, I can only feel them just as they attack," Harry thought, trying to locate the attackers. "Great, I've got to get the Dursleys out," Harry thought as he again dodged an attack. At the same time he got out his wand and shot the spell he was working on at the Dursleys.  
  
Once the spell hit the floor under the Dursleys glowed and they fell through. "It worked. I think," Harry thought, but was interrupted by having to dodge more attacks.  
  
"That spell, what was it?" the voice sounded.  
  
"Like I will tell you," Harry said as he kept dodging attacks. "Great, I can't keep this up." He rolled to the ground and felt himself colliding against someone. When he got up he saw a Mage rising from the ground.  
  
"One down, an unknown number to go," Harry said as he slammed the side of his sword just behind the Mage's neck.  
  
Once the Mage was unconscious Harry got ready to defend himself again. "That was dumb luck, but you won't be so lucky again," the voice said.  
  
"Tell me something, where did you learn to be a Weapon Mage?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you mean learn? Did you not go to that blasted school, since you are a Weapon Mage?" the voice sounded shocked.  
  
"Thank you, that is what I wanted to know," Harry said and cast the transport spell on himself. He felt himself being sucked in. "Great this is worse than the floo network." He only could see beams of light surrounding him.  
  
After what felt like forever Harry landed on his feet. Within seconds he collapsed to the ground. "Ouch! At least I am where I cast the spell to send me," Harry said as he got up and looked about the darkened Great Hall and at the same time hoping that Dursleys had stayed where he had sent them in an unused room of the Manor.  
  
Once Harry's dizziness went away he apparated to his room and changed out of his armor. "Great, I am in trouble. If the Weapon Mages are this powerful, there is no way I can survive another encounter. Oh no, the Dursleys! What was I thinking?" Harry quickly changed and ran out of his room.  
  
Once Harry reached a door he quickly knocked and Dumbledore answered. "Harry, what happen?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"The Dursleys are here, I just saved them from some Death Eaters," Harry said breathlessly.  
  
"Let me get dressed and I will meet you in the Library to talk about this," Dumbledore said as he closed his door and Harry left.  
  
In half an hour Harry was done with the story. "These Weapon Mages are more of a threat then we thought," Dumbledore said grimly.  
  
"I know, but I'm sure if I continue training I might stand a chance. And now we know the transport spell works, but I don't want to do that spell again unless I have no choice," Harry stated.  
  
"But I still want you to practice it since it is a new spell you just learned," Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.  
  
"Should we see about the Dursleys?" Harry asked.  
  
"We might as well get this over with," Dumbledore said sighing as they left the library.  
  
In another room, far from the occupants of Evans Manor, there was a big commotion being heard as Harry and Dumbledore walked up to the door. "Great, the silencing spell wore off," Harry groaned.  
  
"Come on, we should get this over with," Dumbledore said, now knowing why Harry didn't like the Dursleys from the colorful phrases coming from the room.  
  
As Harry and Dumbledore entered they were quickly pounced on. "What is the meaning of this fre..." Vernon started yelling but Harry quickly placed a silencing charm on him.  
  
"Uncle I suggest you refrain from using that word, and we will refrain from using magic," Harry said. "Now that we got that settled, let's talk without insulting anyone. Now, I want to welcome you three to Evans Manor."  
  
"It can't be that place. It's only a myth in our family. Just a tall tale that says we are from a royal family," Petunia said, looking shocked as Harry looked at her.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, this place is called Evans Manor and you are my guest until we see that the danger to you and your family is over. For now you are welcome to enjoy what I have to offer, free room and board, a large garden to look at, and good hospitality, and if you need to go anywhere I will provide transportation. Other then that you will be safe as long as you stay here, and also," Harry turned to a deserted area of the room and waved his hand to make a christmas tree and a large assortment of presents appeared. "That should be all your gifts from your home. Have a Happy Christmas and Professor, do you anything to add?" Harry turned to a very quite Dumbledore.  
  
"No, I think you said everything that needed to be said. Have a Happy Christmas and I hope to see you three in the Great Hall tomorrow," Dumbledore said pleasantly as he and Harry got up and left.  
  
Early the next morning Harry felt someone in his room as he woke up. "Now Shawnee, you know better than to sneak up on me," Harry said as he released a yawn he saw Shawnee appear beside his bed.  
  
"Daddy, can I open my presents now? Pretty please?" Shawnee said innocently.  
  
"Sorry, we have to wait for your Aunties and Uncles, then we all will open them together, alright?" Harry said kindly.  
  
"Alright," Shawnee said.  
  
"Come on, lets' get you changed. I think it snowed, we can build snowmen after we open our presents." Shawnee jumped up in joy as Harry smiled and they got ready quickly.  
  
Later that morning in the Great Hall everyone was sitting on couches around the large Christmas tree. A very happy Shawnee sitting on the ground, surrounded by crumpled wrappings and opened presents piled up as high as she was sitting. Everyone watched in amusement, they was more interested in watching her than seeing what they had received.  
  
Once Shawnee had banished her presents to her room she noticed no one else had opened their presents. "What about your presents?" she asked, wondering why they weren't opening theirs.  
  
"Sorry Shawnee, thought you would like to watch us open our presents," Harry said, making it up as an excuse.  
  
"OK, hurry up, I want to see," Shawnee quickly said as she climbed up on Harry's lap and watched everyone open their presents.  
  
Once presents were out of the way everyone went to the hall's tables to eat. A few minutes after they sat the doors opened to reveal the Dursleys.  
  
"Good morning Harry," Vernon said, in a attempt to act nice.  
  
"Good morning dear," Petunia said, sounding she like she had forced it as Dudley grunted a hello.  
  
"Good morning Aunt, Uncle, Cousin," Harry said in the same tone as the Dursleys. "Please sit down, we'll be having breakfast in a few minutes, but first let me introduce my friends."  
  
Harry, Shawnee, Ron and Hermione were outside making snow people. When Harry looked to the side he said, "Hermione, Ron duck now." As soon as they did several snowballs flew over them. Harry danced around a good number of snowballs that were now directly thrown at him.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, and Dudley, you want a snowball fight? You got one," Harry said, taking out his wand. With a wave walls of snow formed around him and his friends. It grew ten feet high and twenty feet wide as it formed into a formidable fortress.  
  
As Remus and Sirius watched they couldn't believe that Harry made a huge fortress of snow without any trouble. "Any ideas Remus?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Just pray Harry doesn't use any of his abilities to attack us," Remus said with a gulp.  
  
"Then we'd better form teams and surround them with our own forts," Sirius said. Sirius and Remus stuck together, while the twins and Dudley formed another group, then made smaller forts not far from Harry's one.  
  
As Harry watched from the walls of his fortress he smiled at his friends' attempts to defend themselves. "Ron, Shawnee, Hermione, let's show them our little surprise." They nodded, the surprise was a large arsenal of snowballs.  
  
For fifteen minutes tons of snowballs went flying. Sirius and Remus could not get a clear shot at Harry or his friends. They threw blindly at where the incoming snowballs were coming from. "Any ideas Sirius?" Remus asked.  
  
"Bring down the walls by casting this spell on our snowballs." The spell was a simple one that hardened the snowballs. Hopefully they would knock loose some of the walls of Harry's fortress.  
  
The plan was working as Harry and his friends found themselves slowly losing the thickness of the walls. "Harry, now what?" Ron asked as he, Shawnee and Hermione went up to him.  
  
"Well if they want to upgrade their snowballs, why cant we?" Harry said, grinning, and got a plan started.  
  
The walls of Harry fortress were slowly crumbling. Sirius and the others thought once the walls were down they had a clear shot at Harry and the others. That was until hundreds of snowballs started falling on them. "Everyone retreat!" Remus yelled as he and the others ran far from their forts and out of the range of the never ending snowballs.  
  
From the walls Harry and the others were laughing at the retreating snow covered enemies. "That will show them," Ron said.  
  
"And teach them a lesson about using spells during a snowball fight," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, looks like we won this round. Let's celebrate with  
  
smores," Harry said as he conjured a small fire, marshmallows, chocolate and crackers.  
  
By the end of the day only Vernon was not having much fun. Dudley was hanging around the twins and Petunia was sharing gardening tips and walking with the others in the Evans gardens. Vernon was practically left alone.  
  
By dinner, Petunia and Dudley were the only ones talking to Harry and the others while Vernon kept quite as they ate. "Harry dear, may I ask who is that girl?" Petunia asked, pointing to Shawnee.  
  
"Oh just a cousin, her name is Shawnee Potter," Harry said, smiling at Shawnee.  
  
"But Harry, I heard her call you Daddy," Dudley said, startling Petunia.  
  
"It's because she lost her family, and she now thinks of me as her father," Harry said as the two accepted it. During their talks a new relationship started between Harry, Petunia and Dudley, one that would finally bring their family together.


	25. Training at Evans Manor

A/N; This was beat read by Krissy  
  
Early the next morning after Christmas Harry was in front of the Manor in the middle of the large yard dressed in his armor. He had cast a number of spells to remove the snow and made the air warm for his morning training. All he needed now was to practice.  
  
Harry did a warm up exercise made up of both stretches and practice swings with his sword. Harry placed his wand in his sword and began to cast a spell. Once it was cast three shadows appeared and formed into solid human shapes with an assortment of swords. "If I did this right they should be as skilled as I am," Harry thought as he got into position to fight. "Lets do this," Harry said to the shadows and they ran at Harry.  
  
The three shadows were very skilled as he dodged, blocked and attacked. Neither gained the advantage, then about an hour later Harry removed them. He was tired and a bit sore from a number of rolls he had done to dodge several attacks. Despite his muscle pain he knew if he continued practicing he could gain more strength and become faster than he was now.  
  
This continued until the end of the holidays and Harry found himself less tired and hurt after each practice. Within a week he had increase his training to two hours and had started practicing during the afternoons right after lunch. During these training sessions the others, mostly Hermione, seemed to enjoy watching Harry and encouraged him during the practices.  
  
Towards the end of the holidays Harry had planned to portkey everyone except the Dursleys and the Grangers, straight to Hogwarts. Unfortunately a night visit to Voldemort had changed all that.  
  
Three nights before the end of the holiday Harry found himself in the throne room of Voldemort. Voldemort was not happy. "Weapon Mage Kiara, there is a change of plans. I want you to capture Harry Potter. If he is at Platform 9 3/4 I want him taken alive and not injured if it can be done," Voldemort said to a Mage standing before him.  
  
"Sir, what about Shawnee Potter?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Take her as well, but unharmed. I want her to be my apprentice, she is powerful witch and will be a great ally," Voldemort said.  
  
Kiara nodded. "It will be no problem unless the Golden Mage appears. Harry and Shawnee will be easy to attain."  
  
Harry, seeing the meeting was over, woke up in his room. "I think I will make a plan visit to Voldemort," Harry thought as he went back to sleep.  
  
The morning of the day they would return to Hogwarts Harry quickly shrunk Shawnee and his things and went to see Dumbledore in the library just after ten. "Professor, I want you to take Shawnee with you to Hogwarts," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, what is the problem?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"The Weapon Mages will be at Platform 9 3/4, and I am planning to be there," Harry stated as Dumbledore gave him a worried look.  
  
"Harry, you are not ready for another confrontation," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be fighting them. I'm going to be captured so I can learn more about them and Voldemort's plans," Harry said. Before Dumbledore could say anything Harry apparated, leaving behind the portkeys that would take everyone back to Hogwarts and a note.  
  
DUMBLEDORE  
  
The port keys will activate at noon and will take you all to the entrance of Hogwarts. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. The Weapon Mages were ordered to capture me. Two nights ago I learned what Voldemort planned for Shawnee. He wanted her to be his apprentice. Please keep her safe, I will hopefully return as soon as I escape. Please tell my friends I will be all right.  
  
SIGNED HARRY POTTER  
  
Once Dumbledore read the note he sat back knowing there was nothing he could do. "Harry, you'd better come back to us," he thought before leaving the library to find everyone and tell them the news.  
  
At the train station Harry appeared in a deserted area on the muggle side. He headed to the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. "Well, here goes," Harry thought and entered the barrier. 


	26. Captured

A/N; This was beta read by Krissy  
  
Once through the barrier Harry did not know what happened. The second he was through he awoke lying in a dungeon. "Oh my head, they must have done something to the barrier," Harry thought as he got up with a splitting headache.  
  
"It must have stunned me, whatever it was," Harry thought as he wandlessly cast a spell to relieve his headache. He looked around the bare stone room.  
  
"I guess I'd better wait," Harry thought as he checked himself to find his old wand missing but Merlin's wand was still in its hiding place. He was glad to have brought both wands.  
  
For what seemed like days Harry had not seen anyone or been given a meal. Harry easily conjured up small meals for himself since no food was provided. Since no one seemed to be checking up on him Harry kept himself busy by writing letters to Dumbledore, Shawnee and his friends. He sent them off using a transport spell. Since the anti-advanced apparition ward was in place it was the only way out. He too got letters, the portal that sent the letters about could be left open and all his friends had to do was to drop their letters into it and Harry would get receive them them.  
  
HARRY  
  
WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Going off like that! And not even telling me or the others. Would you hurry back? Shawnee and I miss you, as do the rest of us.  
  
SIGNED HERMIONE AND SHAWNEE  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
Use the transport spell to get out of there. I'm sure Tom has not so pleasant plans for you and you are still not ready for the Weapon Mages, so please GET OUT NOW.  
  
SIGNED SIRIUS AND REMUS  
  
HARRY  
  
I wish you had brought me along but I guess you have a reason to not include me, so please kick their butt for me.  
  
SIGNED RON  
  
HARRY  
  
Please be careful and end your mission as soon as possible or else I will send Shawnee to the Dursleys if you don't return alive. Also Shawnee says HI.  
  
SIGNED DUMBLEDORE  
  
TO EVERYONE  
  
I know it has been some time and at this moment I am just being kept alone. Do not worry, I have Merlin's wand and my armor is still on me and I can conjure up a huge meal whenever I want, so I'm not starving or anything. Please do not worry, as soon as I get enough information I will return. Dumbledore, if you send Shawnee to the Dursleys, I will make sure I will be part of the Hogwarts ghosts so I can join Peeves.  
  
SIGNED HARRY  
  
After Harry sent the last letter everyone decided to treat this like a vacation for Harry. Luckily for Harry Hermione sent letters and his homework and books. Ron sent snacks wrote daily events at Hogwarts. This continued for a least a week. Suddenly Harry felt someone heading towards the door and he quickly sent everything back through the portal.  
  
Before the door opened Harry cast an illusion spell on himself to make himself look starved and weak and laid against the wall. "So how is our little baby doing?" a woman said.  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange, you'll pay for what you did," Harry said as he got up.  
  
"Not so fast," Lestrange said, pointing her wand to Harry. "Too bad Voldemort wants you unharmed for now. Get up so you can see him." Harry followed her out.  
  
In another room Harry quickly recognized the throne room. Voldemort was waiting for him with most of his Inner Circle. "So our guest has finally arrived," Voldemort said cruelly.  
  
"Well Riddle, what do you want?" Harry said with the same tone.  
  
"Foolish boy, never use that mudblood name," Voldemort said angrily and shot the torture curse at Harry. Harry's armor absorbed it and Harry only pretended to be in pain as he fell to the floor. Voldemort lifted the curse. "Now tell me everything you know about the Golden Mage and your daughter."  
  
"Sorry who are you talking about? What daughter?" Harry said as he was getting up.  
  
"Stop lying, I know you know who they are." Voldemort again set the torture curse on Harry and Harry fell to the floor.  
  
"My Lord, maybe we should have a go at him," said a new voice which Harry recognized as he got up.  
  
Once standing Harry recognized fifteen new arrivals as Weapon Mages. All were wearing black armor and he quickly did a magical scan on each one. "Good they are not as powerful as I first thought. I just need to get past their defenses," Harry thought as he looked at them.  
  
"Now Potter, what do you know about the Golden Mage?" Kiara said.  
  
"All I know that he came out of nowhere," Harry stated.  
  
"Liar, I know you know more than that." Without warning Kiara wandlessly sent a strong spell at Harry that sent him flying into the wall and at the same time it took out a few unfortunate Death Eaters. "Now Potter, tell me what we need to know."  
  
Kiara stopped as Harry got up unharmed and everyone else could only stare. "What are you looking at?" Harry said, checking himself and realizing his illusion spell had come off. "Oops, then I guess I will tell you the truth. I am the Golden Mage," Harry said, smiling at the very shocked group.  
  
For some time no one could say anything. Harry just dusted himself off and enjoyed seeing the looks on everyone face. "You...you can't be a Weapon Mage, you never went to our school," Kiara said, stuttering.  
  
"And what school is this?" Harry asked, hoping to get an answer.  
  
"The one in the Himalayan mountains." As Kiara said that Harry's wand appeared in his hands and he shot a beam at Kiara's face.  
  
"Thank you, now I can finally leave this place," Harry said and shot a spell that caused a the entire room to glow so bright it almost blinded everyone. Once it ended Harry gave out a wave to Voldemort. "So long Tom Riddle, it was not nice seeing you again." Harry used the transport spell and was gone.  
  
It was a few minutes before Voldemort could speak. "He is a Weapon Mage, how can that be?" he yelled to Kiara.  
  
"I don't know! All I know is that he never went to our school, which is the only one in existence." Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters, only now realizing that he and the Weapon Mages was the only ones in the room.  
  
"Potter, you will pay for this!" Voldemort yelled. The disappearance of his Inner Circle was the work of Harry.  
  
It was early in the morning when Dumbledore awoke to a noise in his main office. When he got there he saw Harry Potter laughing his head off while sitting on the floor. "Harry, I'm glad you are back, but please what is so funny?" Dumbledore said with amusement, but it took Harry five minutes to compose himself.  
  
"I just saw Voldemort and his Inner Circle dumbstruck, and that was a sight to see." Harry waved his hand and a life sized picture of Voldemort and everyone around him. Their mouths were hanging open with wide eyes.  
  
In the Great Hall during breakfast it was silent. No one felt like talking since Harry's capture. Then laughter was heard from doors and everyone's heads turned to see who it was. The doors opened to reveal Harry and Dumbledore still trying to control themselves. "Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Potter, what is so funny?" McGonagall asked. It was several minutes before Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Please don't ask, and Harry, don't you dare show that picture again unless we really need a good laugh," Dumbledore said, still smiling.  
  
"all right, I promise." Just as Harry said that he was immediately hugged by Hermione, who at the same time gave Harry a long kiss.  
  
After some time, a small voice interrupted Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Aunty Hermione, can I hug my daddy now?" Shawnee asked as Harry and Hermione separated, realizing where they were.  
  
"Sorry Shawnee," Hermione said as she let Harry go. "And Harry, don't you dare do that again."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, next time I will tell you," Harry said as he picked up Shawnee. Harry gave Shawnee a hug and a light kiss on her cheek. "I hope you didn't cause any trouble while I was gone."  
  
"I didn't, I was a good girl," Shawnee said shyly.  
  
"Now Harry, let's eat. Please come up to the professors table," Dumbledore said as Harry nodded and followed him.  
  
Since it was a Sunday Dumbledore called an Order Meeting so everyone could hear what Harry had to say. After lunch Harry told all and when he was done the Order Members spoke.  
  
"Harry, will leaving to the Weapon Mages school?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, not now, I want to rest, continue my training, and be with my daughter and friends, then maybe in a month, if Voldemort does not do anything drastic, I will go and see this school for myself," Harry stated.  
  
"Harry, do you know anything about this school?" Moody asked.  
  
"When I shot that spell at Kiara I was able to look into his mind. Unfortunately, I only got hatred for the school, which could of course mean anything," Harry said, looking unsure.  
  
"Then let's hope we can find some allies from this school," Dumbledore said as everyone nodded. "Then I will called this meeting to an end and hopefully by the end of this month, we will get some allies."  
  
"I sure hope so," Harry said but just remembered something. "Professor, catch!" Harry threw a tin can at Dumbledore. "That is Voldemort's Inner Circle. They have been transfigured into toothpicks. Hopefully someone can turn them back." Harry left the office to be with Shawnee. 


	27. Family Tree

A/N; This was beta read by Krissy.  
  
It had been weeks into the New Year and Harry was in his last class, charms, helping professor Flitwick with doing family trees. "all right class, the charm for checking your ancestors is," Flitwick began to say the spell and show the wand motions over a blank parchment and soon writing appeared to show his family tree. "Now, if your tree is huge the paper should automatically enlarge. Good luck in finding your ancestors."  
  
As the class did the charm it took awhile for each to get it right and to no one's surprise, Hermione was the first to get her spell right. Soon her parchment grew so large it overflowed the entire desk. "Professor, is this suppose to happen?" Hermione said, looking shocked to see so many unknown people on her tree.  
  
"Hmm, yes you did it right," Flitwick answered, looking at the parchment. "But looks to me like you have some wizarding relatives. I know a few of those names."  
  
Everyone looked interested in Hermione's discovery and started looking. "What this?" Flitwick, began, following a number of branches. "It looks like the Weasleys are distant cousins of yours. Yes, about fifteen generations removed."  
  
"What, I am related to Hermione?" Ron asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, and also the Longbottoms which are another twenty generations removed," Flitwick said as Neville came over.  
  
"Wow, the three of us are related!" Neville said, looking excited at this discovery.  
  
"Hey wait, what is this?" Hermione said, trying to check a certain area. "Potters, we all are related to the Potters. Looks to me like about fifty generations back and also the Evans about sixty generations removed."  
  
"Wow, we're distant cousins," Harry said then spotted a name he couldn't believe was on the tree.  
  
At the far corner of the tree the three friends couldn't believe it. "Malfoy, we are related to the Malfoy's!" Ron said, looking at him.  
  
"What, I can't be related to a mudblood," Draco said, coming up to look.  
  
"Actually you can, if one of your ancestors was a squib," Flitwick said but another name caught his attention. "Hmm, interesting! The Dumbledores are also on this, and from what I see, almost all powerful wizards and witches are in this tree, interesting very interesting."  
  
Flitwick made a copy of Hermione's tree and place it on the black board so the whole tree could be seen at the same time. "Yes, I recognize many of the families to be powerful families. From what I can tell, it dates back to a thousand years ago up to only one couple," Flitwick said as he followed the branches to the top Harry fainted. The names were Harry and Shawnie Evans.  
  
Those who knew about Harry could only stare at the two names. "Hermione, Ron, Professor Flitwick, what is going on?" Neville asked since they weren't doing anything.  
  
"Ah, class is dismissed except for Ron, Hermione and Harry," Flitwick said, his eyes had not left the parchment.  
  
Once the class had left Hermione revived Harry. "Did I just see what I thought I just saw?" Harry said, still not believing it.  
  
"I'm afraid so, my so many great grandfather," Hermione joked.  
  
"He is also our distant cousin, Hermione," Ron said smiling. "I think I'd better get Dumbledore, he really needs to see this." Flitwick left for Dumbledore's office through the fire place.  
  
In a few minutes Dumbledore was examining Hermione's family tree and was lost in thought. "So Professor, what do you think?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, it is strange that all of us are Harry's so many great grand children, including Harry himself," Dumbledore said, still looking at the tree.  
  
"But how is that possible Sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"One theory is that Shawnie was supposed to have a child from someone else and you were a descendant from that person but when you went back in time you changed that and now you are our ancestor," Dumbledore said, turning to Harry.  
  
After a while Harry spoke again. "Sir, is that a bad thing or a good thing? I did change history," Harry said, now worried.  
  
"Well, look it at this way, your descendants were very powerful and a great deal of them fought for the light side except for a few who turned dark. The few wizards and witches I recognize helped turn the tide against dark times," Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Harry shoulder. "So you may have helped history more than you think," Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry, and Harry too smiled.  
  
"I guess I did, didn't I?" Harry said, finally accepting it.  
  
"So what are we going to do Professor?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, we can hold a family meeting and invite our new found families that we can trust and tell them," Dumbledore said.  
  
"No, I only want Neville, the Weasleys, and of course us five to be there and also the Order members, since they should know," Harry stated as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"It will be held tomorrow at dinner in your room since you can enlarge it." Harry nodded and they made plans for it.  
  
After the meeting with Dumbledore Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to Sirius and Remus' office to pick up Shawnee. "I just thought of something, would Shawnee be considered our so many great aunt?" Hermione asked as she smiled at the thought.  
  
"Wow, a four year old who is our so many great aunt, it is almost as weird as a sixteen year old who is our so many great grandfather," Ron said, looking at Harry.  
  
"Enough of calling me that! I'm starting to feel old," Harry said while sounding old, making the others laugh.  
  
Once in Sirius and Remus' office Harry picked up Shawnee. "Hello sweetie, I hope your Uncles behaved themselves," Harry said as he hugged her.  
  
"Hey, we always behave when there are no Slytherins around," Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius is right, we were perfect angels around her," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah sure," the teenagers said as Hermione came up to Shawnee.  
  
"Hello Aunty Shawnee, how have you been?" Hermione said to a confused looking Shawnee.  
  
"I'm not your aunty, I'm too young," Shawnee said as Ron came up next to her.  
  
"Actually Aunty Shawnee, yes you are. We are direct descendants to your father," Ron said, grinning.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Sirius and Remus said and Harry explained what had happened in charms class.  
  
Before dinner the next day Harry had enlarged his room and placed a table to seat everyone, including Sirius and Remus. Then he created his family tree which was exactly like Hermione's and set it up next to the tapestry. "There, now the story is almost complete. I just need to deal with our current problems then the whole story is over," Harry thought as he waited for his family, to arrive.  
  
All in all dinner was great and as soon as Molly learned that Harry was now more family than they had first thought she was very happy. 


	28. Changing sides

A/N; This was beta read by Krissy  
  
Chapter 28  
  
On Friday evening sometime before dinner following the charms discovery Harry was walking the corridors heading to Hagrid's cabin to meet up with Shawnee and his friends when Harry felt he was being followed. "Malfoy. What does he want now?" Harry thought as he turned into another hallway and leaned against the wall waiting for him.  
  
It took a second before Draco turned the corner to face Harry. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potter, is it true that we are related?" Draco said.  
  
"It pains me to say this but yes we are. Dumbledore checked the tree and both Ron and I created almost exactly the same tree. I assume you did too," Harry said as Draco nodded.  
  
For a few seconds the two just stood there until Harry spoke again. "Malfoy is there anything else you need, or that is why you are following me?"  
  
"I'm following you because I was ordered to by my so called Master," Draco said as he lifted his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.  
  
"Malfoy, you didn't want to serve Voldemort?" Harry asked, sounding surprised as Draco nodded.  
  
"After my father was sent to Azkaban I began to rethink all I was taught and if I had a choice I would never have taken it. My mother took me to see the Dark Lord last summer and I was marked and ordered to spy on you," Malfoy said with his head down looking dejected.  
  
"Draco, there is a way out of this but you need to see Professor Dumbledore and tell him everything he can help you," Harry said, knowing Draco was telling the truth.  
  
"I will after our Quidditch game tomorrow as long as you are with me," Draco said as Harry nodded.  
  
"I will be there Draco," Harry said as Draco turned around. "And Harry, thanks."  
  
As Draco left Harry thought he was mad to trust Draco but since he always trusted his empath abilities he knew he was doing the right thing. He hoped that Draco would change his ways as he left the school and headed to Hagrid's cabin to finally meet up with his friends.  
  
While with his friends Harry didn't tell them what had just happen but he planned to tell Dumbledore right after dinner.  
  
Right after dinner Harry left for Dumbledore's office after leaving Shawnee with his friends and was immediately called in. "Good evening Harry, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.  
  
"Professor, before dinner I met up with Draco and I think he is changing to our side," Harry said as he sat down.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"My empath abilities say yes, but he was forced to take the Dark Mark this summer by his mom," Harry said as Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Families who work with the Dark Lord never give their children a chance to choose sides," Dumbledore said sadly. "So when will I get to talk to Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"If he is truly willing to change sides it would be tomorrow after the Quidditch game. He also wants me to be there," Harry informed.  
  
"Then I will see you both then. Good night Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry started to get up.  
  
"Good night Professor," Harry said before apparating to his room.  
  
The Quidditch game on Saturday was Gryffindor vs. Slytherins. Before the start of the game Draco was outwardly his usual snobbish self but Harry knew he was hiding his true feelings and inwardly Draco was a completely change person.  
  
As the game started Madam Hooch called the captains. "Captains shake hands!"  
  
Harry, who was now captain, went up to Draco. "You are going down!" Draco said loudly. To Harry he didn't have the usual sneered bark in his voice. It was almost like he forced the words out.  
  
"You wish," Harry countered but he didn't sound like he meant it. They shook hands but quickly let go to play the game.  
  
As the game was being played Draco left Harry alone as both flew their separate ways to find the Golden Snitch. "Great, if Draco trying to hide his true loyalties he'd better start acting like normal around me or everyone will know something is up with him," Harry thought as he flew to Draco.  
  
Harry came near Draco. "What no taunts or rude jesters?" Harry asked, acting rude. Luckily Draco understood.  
  
"If you want it that way Potty?" Draco said and lightly slammed into Harry's side and flew off.  
  
"Well I asked for it," Harry thought and flew after Draco.  
  
To anyone watching the game Draco was doing his usual routine by going after Harry and causing a lot of problems for him. Only Harry knew Draco was just acting and what he was doing was not as bad as what he had done in the other games they had played against each other.  
  
Hours into the game both Draco and Harry couldn't find the Snitch. Both knew their acting wouldn't fool everyone for long, neither had gotten hurt yet but as luck have it, Harry spotted the Snitch at the Slytherin's middle goal post and flew after it, as did Draco.  
  
As Harry flew straight at the Snitch a Slytherins beater flew far in front of Harry and slammed a bludger at Harry. Harry leaned forward and spun the broom to make him fly upside down just as the bludger flew just inches above his legs. Unfortunately, Draco didn't see it as he was flying behind Harry. He was slammed in the shoulder and fell off his broom.  
  
As Draco was hit Harry immediately felt his pain and turned to wave his hand at the unconscious Draco. He apparated him to the ground then quickly flew to the Snitch and caught it as Dennis, the new announcer, proclaimed Gryffindor the winner.  
  
With the Snitch in hand Harry flew above Madam Pomfrey who was looking after Draco and saw that Draco would be fine. "Harry, are you mad? Why did you save him? He is our enemy," Ron said, flying next to Harry.  
  
"Ron there is something going on at this moment, so please don't argue about what I just did, it was for a purpose," Harry said and Ron looked unsure.  
  
"Is it because he is related to us?" Ron said in disgust.  
  
"That is part of it, I will tell you more later once I talk to Professor Dumbledore," Harry said then flew down to meet Hermione and Shawnee.  
  
Harry and Shawnee spent much of the day with Ron and Hermione in Harry's room doing their homework while Shawnee played with Destiny. After a while Shawnee went up to Harry. "Daddy, will Aunty Hermione be my new mommy?"  
  
Harry and Hermione blushed as Ron started laughing. "I don't mind, my mom said Harry would find another mommy for me," Shawnee continued, not noticing the embarrassment she was causing.  
  
"Ah Shawnee, we," Harry started but couldn't finish. He looked at Hermione for help.  
  
"Shawnee, we are only dating," Hermione started as the front door opened, interrupting their talk.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. Draco is already there," McGonagall said and Harry nodded.  
  
"I think I will take Shawnee with me and have a talk with her on the way back," Harry said, picking up Shawnee.  
  
"Good luck mate. You'll need it," Ron joked as Harry apparated.  
  
Once at the doors Harry was called in and Shawnee went straight to Dumbledore. "Uncle Albus!" Shawnee said as she ran to Dumbledore.  
  
He picked her up to hug her. "So how is my little goddaughter doing?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.  
  
"I'm alright, but did you know that Aunty Hermione will be my new mommy?" Dumbledore looked at Harry who was looking anywhere except at Dumbledore.  
  
"Shawnee, your father and Aunty Hermione are just dating. Maybe in the years to come they will decide to marry and Hermione will become your mommy, but for now she is just your Aunt, alright?" Dumbledore said pleasantly and Shawnee nodded.  
  
"I can wait, but I would like her to be my mommy," Shawnee said.  
  
"Shawnee, why not go and play with your toys? I need to talk to your father," Dumbledore said as Shawnee went to the corner where Dumbledore kept some of Shawnee's toys.  
  
Once Shawnee was out of the way Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Let's get down to business," Dumbledore said as he and Harry sat with Draco at the desk. "Draco, you told me that you want out of Voldermort's services and are willing to help us."  
  
"Yes Sir, I've seen what he does to his servants and I don't want to live like that. Please, can you help me?" Draco pleaded.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Draco is telling the truth, he wants out," Harry said, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"And what will you do once you leave Voldemort's side?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I will fight for the light side. I know now that it is better on the light side than being a slave for the dark side," Draco said as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
For a while Dumbledore stayed quiet. "We will help you Draco but if we find out that you have betrayed us," Dumbledore started.  
  
"No I won't, I promise," Draco said quickly.  
  
"Then I think we can help you. Harry would you remove the Dark Mark?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.  
  
"Wait, I thought it couldn't be removed," Draco said  
  
"Actually it can, if the person who is removing it has more power than the one who placed it. Now please roll up your sleeve," Harry asked. He turned his wand into a staff to Draco's amazement. "Sorry but this will hurt for a minute, but it will be gone."  
  
"I don't care, just remove it please," Draco said, closing his eyes to get ready for the pain. Harry placed the top of the staff on the Dark Mark and cast the spell.  
  
Draco turned to Harry once the spell was complete and the mark was gone. "Thanks, you will not regret this. I will do as I promised but I am afraid for my life. If the Dark Lord hears of what I did," Draco started but a voice interrupted him.  
  
"Excuse me for a second," said the Sorting Hat as everyone turned to him. "Draco will you repent your ways and learn other ways of living?"  
  
"Wes I want to learn and do anything that is opposite of my family's teachings," Draco said, looking determined.  
  
"Then Professor Dumbledore, I know it hasn't been done before but would you place me on Draco's head to resort him?" the Hat asked. Dumbledore complied. "Hmm, yes his heart is now true, and I don't see anything Slytherin in him. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Does this mean that Draco is now in my house?" Harry asked, stunned.  
  
"Yes he is Harry. Why don't you take him there and introduce him?" Dumbledore suggested and Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright then let's go. Draco, the Gryffindors might not accept you right off," Harry warned.  
  
"I know, but it should be better than Slytherin where they might try to actually kill me," Draco said, accepting his fate.  
  
"Alright then, coming Shawnee?" Harry called and Shawnee ran up to Harry.  
  
Harry and Draco appeared outside of Harry's room. "What just happened?" Draco asked.  
  
"I apparated us outside my personal room," Harry said as he opened the door to reveal his two friends.  
  
"Malfoy. What is he doing here?" Ron said, reaching for his wand.  
  
Harry quickly froze him. "Ron, he is on our side now and a Gryffindor," Harry said.  
  
"What, but how?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He was resorted and I know he can now be trusted," Harry said as Hermione nodded.  
  
"Hermione, I am sorry for all the things I said. I also know your trust can't be won easily," Draco said, looking sorry.  
  
"Draco, if Harry trusts you then I will also but I will also be keeping an eye on you," Hermione said as Ron was unfrozen.  
  
"As will I, but if you do anything bad to Shawnee or Hermione you will regret it," Ron said warningly.  
  
"You don't need to worry about that Ron since Shawnee knows he can be trusted," Harry said as the two friend looked shocked.  
  
"Then if Shawnee and Harry both trust you, I will also," Ron said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I will never betray your trust," Draco said as he shook Ron's hand and a friendship between enemies was formed. 


	29. School of Weapon Mages

A/N; This was beta read by Krissy  
  
Chapter 29  
  
By the end of January the Gryffindors had slowly accepted Draco and helped to keep him safe from the Slytherins that been causing trouble for him. Draco was accepted into the DA and so far no Slytherins had harmed him.  
  
A couple days into February Harry made plans to go to the Weapon Mages school that afternoon. He knew its location thanks to the information he copied from Kiara's mind. Harry could easily use the transport spell to bypass their anti-advanced apparition wards and he would hopefully get into the school without any trouble.  
  
His friends did not like the idea he was going alone. "Harry, please at least take one of us," Ron said.  
  
"Harry you can't go, you're not even sure what kind of school it is," Hermione said worriedly.  
  
"Actually I do Hermione, it a school that still teaches the old ways, like wandless magic, elemental magic, and other arts that were lost over the years. For some reason they have cut themselves off from both the wizarding world and muggle world and I need to know why. That is why I am going alone, none of you would stand a chance if they attacked," Harry said as he checked his armor, sword and Merlin's wand. "We'd better get to Professor Dumbledore so I can tell him I'm leaving."  
  
"Alright go, but hurry back," Hermione said and they all apparated to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Once in Dumbledore office Harry gave Shawnee a long hug. "I don't know how long I'll be Shawnee so please be good to your Aunts and Uncles," Harry said as he set Shawnee down.  
  
"I will, I promise," Shawnee said as she went to Hermione.  
  
"Harry, do be careful and hurry back," Hermione said then kissed Harry.  
  
"So long mate, hurry back," Ron said.  
  
"Harry, I hope you succeed in this mission, please be careful," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I will Professor and I will come home as soon as I can," Harry promised then cast the transport spell and was gone.  
  
The trip took longer than expected but as Harry landed he was facing a large stone building that looked like a Monastery for Monks. It was surrounded by snow and mountains in the distance. Up to about a hundred yards from the outer walls were a number of scattered green trees and green grass layered the ground all the way up to the snow. "Wow, this place is bigger than Hogwarts," Harry said, amazed.  
  
Harry headed to the building, keeping his hands close to his wand and sword. Right before he reached the entrance he stopped. "Great, they know I'm here," Harry thought as he checked the building as two invisible Mages walked yards behind him. "I know you are there, I'm not here to fight, I want to talk," Harry said calmly as he turned around. Unfortunately the mages weren't listening and Harry quickly dodged an attack.  
  
The attacking Mages were not very skilled so Harry just dodged them. After some time the attacks stopped. "Would you three listen now? I'm just here to talk," Harry said to the still invisible attackers.  
  
"I don't know how you can see us, but you're not passing by us," said a young voice.  
  
"No wonder they're not very skilled, that one seems to be a third year," Harry thought, shaking his head. "Alright if you insist." Harry waved his hand and trapped the three students in an invisible cage.  
  
"Hey! Let us out!" they cried as they appeared, dressed in normal robes.  
  
"Just as I thought, students," Harry said then turned to a blocked entrance way.  
  
Four adult Mages were standing in the entrance of the school. "How dare you attack our students! Leave now," the eldest said.  
  
"I didn't attack anyone and I won't leave. I'm here to talk. Please, can I see your Headmaster or the person in charge?" Harry asked but they didn't budge until lightning surrounded Harry. "Not this again," Harry thought.  
  
"Now leave our school, who ever you are, or else," the eldest Mage warned as he ignored Harry words.  
  
"I guess I have no choice." Harry used the transport spell to leave the lightning cage and place the four Mages with the students. "Now, please can I..." Harry started to say but quickly dodged another attack.  
  
As Harry dodged his sword appeared in his hand and blocked another attack. "Great they are fast," Harry thought as he blocked another attack then spun around to kicked the attacker's legs, making him fall into an open portal and the Mage appeared in the cage.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all," said another voice and over fifteen Mages appeared, surrounding Harry.  
  
Harry saw that he was surrounded. He carefully placed his sword on the ground and slowly removed his wand and place it down to show his surrender. "Now that we can see each other, can we talk about this?" Harry said just as Mage ran at Harry.  
  
"Stop this at once," someone from the entrance yelled just as the Mage sword hit a shield that appeared around Harry. "Now everyone to the school, I will deal with him," said an old looking Mage who reminded Harry of Dumbledore. The others walked away, including those Harry had trapped.  
  
Once it was clear Harry turned to the old Mage. "Why are you here?" the Mage asked.  
  
"Before I say anything, do you recognize this?" Harry wandlessly floated his wand and changed it into the staff.  
  
"Merlin's staff, then you must be Master Weapon Mage Harry Evans! Merlin had indicated you might try to find us when he founded this school," the old Mage said, wide eyed.  
  
"Yes I am, but please call me Harry Potter," Harry said as he looked at the Mage.  
  
"I am Master Weapon Mage Dearborn, I welcome you to our school," Dearborn said as bowed.  
  
"Thank you. Could we have our talk now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, please come in. I'm sorry about your reception," Dearborn apologized.  
  
"It is alright, it was nice workout," Harry said but was glad he wasn't fighting anymore as he lead to the office.  
  
The Master's office was round with bookshelves and in the center was a large desk where Dearborn sat. "Now Harry, what can I do for you?" Dearborn asked.  
  
"The first thing I would like to know is where you stand on Voldemort," Harry asked.  
  
"Actually at this moment we are neutral since our school was supposedly disbanded three hundred years ago," Dearborn said with disgust.  
  
"Was it because your teachings were so hard to learn?" Harry asked as Dearborn shook his head.  
  
"No not really, it was because they felt the wand was much easier to teach than using wandless magic. Of course with the wand it was easier to track underage misuse of magic," Dearborn said, shaking his head at their foolishness.  
  
"Master Dearborn, do you know that fifteen Weapon Mages have joined Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"What? I order the Weapon Mages that leave the school to help the light side, there is no way any of us would join the Dark Side," Dearborn said, looking unsure.  
  
"Well, I know a Weapon Mage Kiara who has joined Voldemort," Harry said and Dearborn slammed his fist onto the desk.  
  
"Kiara! He was expelled for the murder of a student a while back! I should have known he would do something like this," he said angrily as a folder appeared and he opened it. "Yes, about thirteen others left with him, I didn't know where they went."  
  
"Sir, with Voldemort having Weapon Mages the light might lose this war. Kiara seems to be as skilled as I am," Harry said, worried.  
  
"Kiara was skilled in the art of swordplay, but if you challenge him in a magic duel you have a chance," Dearborn suggested. "And with our help you will defiantly succeed."  
  
"Thank you, we will need all the help we can get," Harry said, glad for the help then they made plans for the upcoming battle.  
  
Once Dearborn had selected a group to help the light side Harry asked another question. "Master Dearborn, do you have anyone that might be able to create a Soul Crystal?"  
  
"A Soul Crystal? You mean to capture Voldemort's soul in it, right?" Dearborn asked as Harry nodded. "Hmm, it is not easy to make and you need the right type of crystal or it won't work, but yes, I have an expert that deals with magical gems. Let's see her now." Dearborn lead Harry out of his office and down into the dungeons.  
  
Down in a Dungeon lab, filled with different types gems and crystals, a woman was looking over a book. "Mistress Tiara, could I trouble you for a second?"  
  
Tiara looked at Dearborn. "What can I do for you Master Dearborn?" she asked pleasantly.  
  
"We need a powerful Soul Crystal. Can you make one to capture the sould of Voldemort?" Dearborn asked.  
  
"Hmm, it won't be easy. If it was a normal soul any crystal would do, but his would require a special crystal." Tiara left her desk to check an ancient looking book. "Yes this will do, it's called Crystallinite, a powerful crystal that suppose to grow abundantly in caves, but there is one problem. I don't have one and no one has found a Crystallinite cave for over a thousand years."  
  
"Can I see what it looks like?" Harry asked, looking at the picture of the crystal. "I have been in a large cave filled with this crystal."  
  
"If you can get a twelve by twelve inch crystal, I can make your Soul Crystal, and if you could gather more, I would be very happy," Tiara said, looking hopeful.  
  
"I will do what I can, but I'm not sure if the cave still exists," Harry said, looking unsure.  
  
"Harry, why not go tomorrow? We'll continue our plans for helping the wizarding world."  
  
During the entire day Harry began training with the Weapon Mages students at the school and was quickly learning new things,which Harry knew would help him greatly. As he continue his training he became worried, he had wondered if he could really find the crystal cave again. 


	30. Return to Crystal cave

A/N; This was beta read by Krissy  
  
Chapter 30  
  
The morning after the meeting with Dearborn Harry awoke in an unfamiliar room. "Oh yeah, they allowed me to stay the night," Harry remembered and gotten ready to meet up with Dearborn in the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was similar to Hogwarts but smaller. It only seated the eighty students that attended the school and the twenty masters that were in charge of them. Harry was called to sit by the masters who had apologized to Harry about their attack on him the previous day.  
  
As Harry ate the masters questioned him about Voldemort. "Master Harry, do you think Voldemort is a threat to us?" Alan, a master that reminded Harry of Snape, asked.  
  
"Actually no, I could probably take him out now, but I am worried about his spirit escaping again," Harry told him.  
  
"Is that why you wanted a Soul Crystal? To make sure he can't come back?" Dearborn asked.  
  
"Yes that is the reason. To make sure he can't escape from it I will send it far away," Harry said, thinking of the possibilities, the transport spell had an unlimited range.  
  
"What are your plans for him? Send him to another planet maybe?" Tiara asked jokingly.  
  
"That is the plan. Since the Soul Crystal is indestructible I might send it to Mercury so that there is no chance of anyone getting their hands on it," Harry said.  
  
"How are you getting it there?" Alan asked.  
  
"I will use the transport spell. It has an unlimited range according to my readings," Harry said as all the masters stared.  
  
"It is hard to believe that you can do that spell since none of us can," Alan said, not believing Harry.  
  
"Well, it did take me a month to learn. It got me passed your anti-advanced apparition wards," Harry said.  
  
"I will believe it when I see it," Alan said.  
  
"Then I will see you later in the afternoon," Harry said as he got up and cast the transport spell to the masters' surprise.  
  
Once Harry landed he found himself in the crystal cave. "Wow, it's still here," Harry said, looking around a very familiar cave. He realized something was not right. "The silver phoenixes...Where are they?" Harry quickly looked around the cave and none of the phoenixes could be seen. "I hope this doesn't mean Destiny is the last of her kind," Harry sadly thought at the possibility then went in search of a crystal he could break off from the cave wall.  
  
While he examined the different types of crystals on the walls Harry stumbled over the body of the knight he had fought long ago. "Nothing left except for his armor," Harry thought as he looked over the remains. Harry went back to his search and found ten perfectly sized crystals, one for himself and the rest for Tiara.  
  
As Harry carefully removed the sixth crystal from the wall of the cave he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall. "Ouch, who did..." Harry stopped as he got up and faced a now standing suit of armor.  
  
"Harry Evans, you'll pay for trapping me here!" the familiar voice of the traitor said.  
  
"You! But how?" Harry asked.  
  
"That spell you cast somehow trapped my soul inside the crystals," the knight answered as he swung his sword at Harry but Harry quickly dodged it.  
  
"I must have released you when I broke off the crystals," Harry said now realizing it.  
  
"Yes you did, and now I can take my revenge." The knight swung again but this time Harry blocked it.  
  
For half an hour Harry was swinging, dodging, blocking, attacking, and dancing around the knight and still he couldn't make any clear attacks on him. "Not bad for an old guy," Harry said after blocking a strong swing that forced him to step back.  
  
"Look who is talking, the last time I saw you you looked older." He swung again as Harry stepped back and with a magic spell had jumped over him and swung at his back side. It stopped as the knight quickly turned around and blocked. "Now, did you think I would fall for that again?"  
  
"Actually no," a voice said from behind him and before he could do anything the armor was falling apart.  
  
For a second nothing was heard. "Clever, an illusion spell to fool me," said a voice from an glowing orb as Harry nodded.  
  
"So long, you been the only one who would have beat me at that time and now came close to doing so," Harry lifted his right palm facing the white orb and mumbled a long spell that encased it in a white cloud then, within seconds, it and the orb were gone. "May you finally rest in peace," Harry kneeled down with his sword standing in front of him and his head bowed in respect for the fallen knight.  
  
For a few minutes Harry knelt there before rising to stand. "I hope this was the last time I will see him," Harry thought but before he used the transport spell he felt something. "What the? I can sense Merlin's magic... But where?" Harry looked to the top corner of the cave.  
  
"Can it be?" Harry turned into his phoenix form and flew to a ledge and found a nest of three silver eggs. "They've been spelled to stop their hatching," Harry thought. Harry turn back into his human form and sat down on the ledge to conjured a box with enough cushion to keep the eggs safe for traveling and placed the eggs inside.  
  
Once the eggs were secured Harry placed the box in his robes and flew down and transported out of the cave and back to the school of the Weapon Mages. 


	31. Preparations for war

A/N; This was beta read by Krissy.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
When Harry landed in the Mages' school he was back in the Great Hall where he surprised the masters that was eating lunch. "Master Harry, next time appear in the hallway so you won't make us lose our lunches," Dearborn scolded as Harry quickly apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just thought I'd deliver ten Crystallinites to Mistress Tiara as soon as I arrived," Harry said as he carefully placed the bag on the table in front of a very happy Tiara.  
  
"Thank you Master Harry, I will get your Soul Crystal ready. I also have a surprise for you that will make your staff more powerful," Tiara said and she quickly finished her lunch and left with the crystals. "It should be ready by tomorrow morning!"  
  
"She seemed happy to get the crystals," Harry said as he sat down to eat.  
  
"Mistress Tiara is always happy when she gets something to work with," Dearborn said pleasantly as they continued talking about the plans for the upcoming battle.  
  
Later that afternoon Harry returned to Hogwarts to update Dumbledore and the Order who were waiting in Dumbledore's office. "Harry! Good to see you back! How did it go?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It went well. We will have twenty Weapon Mages arrive tomorrow morning," Harry answered.  
  
"Will that be enough?" Moody asked.  
  
"It should be. Only Kiara is a threat and I will handle him. The others under him are not very skilled and the Weapon Mages that are coming are more skilled than them," Harry said with confidence.  
  
"Very well then. I'll prepare for their welcome while you, Harry, must see a very worried girlfriend and an impatient daughter," Dumbledore joked as Harry grinned.  
  
"I'll see to them and meet you at dinner," Harry said then apparated to his room where he was quickly hugged by both Hermione and Shawnee.  
  
Once the three separated Ron greeted Harry. "So mate, how did it go?" Ron asked.  
  
"It went well actually. I got twenty Weapon Mages to come to Hogwarts and something that will stop Voldemort's soul from escaping again," Harry said.  
  
"So this is going to be the final battle with Voldemort," Hermione asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"Yes Hermione, it will be," Harry said, smiling. "Ron can you get Ginny? I have something for you three."  
  
"Harry, you didn't need to get us anything," both Ron and Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I didn't get richer than I am right now. It's something I found and you three are perfect for them, so please get Ginny," Harry said again and Ron nodded then apparated to their common room and quickly returned with Ginny.  
  
Once everyone got themselves settled Harry took out the box with the eggs inside. "DO you guys remember where I found Destiny?" Harry asked and they nodded. "Well I went there again to retrieve crystals and found the cave to be deserted. It seemed at first that Destiny was the last silver phoenix until I found these." Harry opened the box to show his friends its contents.  
  
"Are those phoenix eggs?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes they are. Please take one," Harry said as they each took an egg. The second it was in their hands the three eggs cracked, and opened to reveal three baby phoenixes.  
  
"Wow" the three friends said collectively.  
  
"Just as I thought, they bonded to you. They are yours to keep," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.  
  
"They need a new home and I think you three will give them each a good home." Harry conjured three small baskets, each with a warm blanket. "Place them in and they should be fine until they start flying in a couple weeks."  
  
The next morning Harry was nervous. He would be meeting the twenty Weapon Mages Dearborn had picked for their war against the Dark Weapon Mages soon. "Great, Master Dearborn is nuts. He put me in charge of the Weapon Mages!" Harry thought as he pacee about at the entrance to Hogwarts. "There is no way I'm cut out to lead the Weapon Mages!"  
  
Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't hear a large number of pops in the entrance. "Excuse me Sir," a wizard said. Harry quickly looked up to see twenty Weapon Mages in full silver armor all standing at attention. To make things worse, they were all over ten years older than Harry.  
  
"Sorry I didn't hear you," Harry quickly apologized then stood in front of them. "As you all know I am Master Weapon Mage Harry Potter, but please just call me Harry. Hogwarts will be your new home until the war with the Dark Mages is over. Please follow me. I will have you meet the Order of the Phoenix. We will be working together."  
  
Harry lead the twenty Weapon Mages into the Great Hall where the meeting would be taking place and stopped in front of Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, these are the Weapon Mages that will be helping us," Harry said as he stepped aside.  
  
"Thank you all for your help," Dumbledore said as the Mages nodded.  
  
"Professor, no thanks are needed. What that traitor Kiara has done could destroy everything the Weapon Mages stand for," the eldest Mage said.  
  
"My name is Charlie," Charlie said, coming up and lifting his hand.  
  
"I am Weapon Mage Tibias, second in charge next to Master Harry," Tibias said, taking Charlie's hand and a giving it a warm shake. The others came up to introduce themselves and once pleasantries were over everyone sat down to talk.  
  
Talk between the Weapon Mages and the Order members was pleasant and they both found it easy to make their plans against Voldemort and the Dark Mages.  
  
An hour into the meeting the Hall's doors were slammed open and Minister Fudge came in along with over thirty Aurors. "Professor Dumbledore you are all under arrest for conspiring against the Ministry!" Fudge said loudly. Harry apparated in front of Fudge.  
  
"Minister Fudge, you are gravely mistaken! We are here to stop Voldemort," Harry said.  
  
"Stop him? How, by working with those killers? I've got documents of the Weapon Mages' dark activities," Fudge said, holding up a folder.  
  
"Is that so? Then I have proof of your corrupt dealings and working with known Death Eaters," Harry said, a stack of folders appearing in his hands.  
  
"But how? You must have stolen them?" Fudge said as he recognized a number of the folders.  
  
"Believe me, I did not step in your office. And thanks for showing me where they were." Harry turned around as Fudge reached for his wand but was frozen as well all the Aurors.  
  
"Here is all the proof you need to put Fudge away," Harry said to Dumbledore. "But if it is not enough I can get more." More folders and papers appeared in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, how did you get these?" Dumbledore asked, surprise at all the things he and Moody were reading.  
  
"A simple scan of his memories. All I need to do was apparate all these here," Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Moody, do you think this is enough to send Fudge to Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked Moody.  
  
"More than enough," Moody said then stood up and walked up to Harry. "Unfreeze the Aurors, we can trust them." Harry complied.  
  
Once the Weapon Mages got themselves settled Harry used the transport spell to return to the Weapon Mages school to see Dearborn for an update and meet up with Tiara for the Soul Crystal.  
  
Harry landed in the hallway near Dearborn's office where he was quickly called in. "Master Harry, I assume everything went well?" Dearborn asked pleasantly.  
  
"Actually yes it did. Thanks to Minister Fudge's foolishness he got himself fired from the Ministry," Harry informed as he sat down.  
  
"Well I hope they get a more competent Minister now," Dearborn said as Harry grinned.  
  
"Not to worry, Dumbledore will make certain of that. He's pressing that Arthur Weasley be the next Minister and acknowledge the Weapon Mages school as a place of learning," Harry said.  
  
"Thank you Master Harry, this will help the school get more students and give us the publicity we need to keep running," Dearborn said happily.  
  
"Yes it will. I should see about Mistress Tiara, she should be finished with the Soul Crystal, excuse me," Harry said.  
  
"I will go with you to see her latest work," Dearborn said as he got up and left with Harry.  
  
Down in the Dungeon Tiara was waiting. "Master Harry, I thought you be here by this morning," she said, almost scoldingly.  
  
"Sorry, I had to deal with the Weapon Mages Master Dearborn sent to help us and it took all day," Harry quickly said as he wonder what upset Tiara.  
  
"Don't mind Mistress Tiara. She always like to show off her talent, the sooner the better," Dearborn informed as Tiara pouted.  
  
"Mistress Tiara, like I said, I'm sorry. Can I see the Soul Crystal please?" Harry said. Tiara had the crystal under a cloth and when she removed it it was a sight to behold.  
  
"Wow" both Harry and Dearborn said as they eyed the beautiful round crystal about a six inches in diameter, filled with many colors.  
  
"Mistress Tiara, you out did yourself. This has got to be the best work you've ever done," Dearborn said as he looked the crystal over.  
  
"Thank you Mistress Tiara, this will help end Voldemort's reign," Harry said as he place the Soul Crystal in a box.  
  
Once the Soul Crystal was put away Tiara turned to Harry. "Can I see Merlin's staff please?" Tiara asked hopefully.  
  
"Alright, here it is," Harry said as his wand turned into a staff.  
  
"Hmm, yes, I think it can be done!" Tiara said as she looked it over the six foot smooth silver staff with a knot at the top. Tiara took out a crystal phoenix in flight from her pocket and place it into the hole where it fit perfectly. "There, now your staff is complete."  
  
The staff glowed with power. "What did you do? The staff feels alive," Harry said. He could feel power emitting from the staff.  
  
"The staff now can store your magic Master Harry so you won't need to put a lot of magic into your spells and it will be the same when it is a wand," Tiara said and Harry nodded.  
  
"Thanks, this will help greatly. If there anyway I can repay you," Harry started but Tiara cut him off.  
  
"No, all your payment was fulfilled when you gave me those crystals. Make good use of that staff, alright?" Tiara said.  
  
"I will, and thanks," Harry said as he looked the staff over.  
  
Once the staff was again a wand Harry turned to Dearborn. "I should be going, my daughter does not like me being gone at night," Harry said.  
  
"Daughter? You have a daughter?" Dearborn asked.  
  
"Yes, from my past self. She was poisoned when she was four and Merlin used a spell to keep Shawnee alive so I could save her," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, now I remember from the records. I'm glad to hear she is alright. Can I meet her?" Dearborn asked.  
  
"Alright. Next weekend, I have a good deal of homework I need to do tonight for the classes I missed for the last two days," Harry said.  
  
"Then next weekend it shall be, we all will be waiting," Dearborn said as Harry thanked them again and used the transport spell to head back to Hogwarts. 


	32. Final Battle

A/N; Same as last chapter A/N. Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters

Two weeks pass, Harry spent much of his time working with the Weapon Mages and traveling between Hogwarts and the Mages school, for both added training for himself, and to bring Shawnee to meet the Masters, whom grown to love her.  
  
Three days into the second week, as night fell, Harry, Shawnee, Hermione, Ron and Ginny was in Harry's room, with the three baby Silver phoenixes, Hermione's Apollo, Ron's Silvery, and Ginny's Talon, was trying out their wings from across the room. As the friends were watching in hopes they would fly." Apollo, you can do it spread your wings?" Hermione called out." Come on Silvery try flapping your wings you can do it?" Ron said at the same time." Come Talon, I know you can fly?" Ginny said, and at their master's encouragements, the phoenixes started to flap, then one by one, as the friends held out their arms, their phoenixes flew and landed on them." Wow, they did it." Hermione said smiling, as they all petted the phoenixes and congratulated them. Most of the night the friends sent the phoenixes off flying about the room for more practice, till the friends decided to call to them and place them on their perch, so they could call it a night.  
  
The next day after the phoenix's first flight, Harry and Shawnee was heading towards the Gryffindor portrait, and met up with his friends." Good morning Hermione, Ron." Harry called out, as they left the portrait, then after they greeted Harry and Shawnee." Ah Harry we got a problem?" Ron said, as Harry notice what it was." Our phoenixes won't leave our side; we also think Ginny's too won't leave her side also?" Hermione said, while looking to her shoulder, where her phoenix was perched." Sorry guys, they might do this for a while, since I remember Destiny doing this, when I first got her?" Harry warned as the two groan, but quickly apologized, when their phoenix lightly pecked their ear." Come on you two." Harry said, they continue walking towards the great hall.  
  
While the four walked in, Dumbledore saw the phoenixes on Harry friend's shoulders, and stood up." What do we have here?" Dumbledore ask pleasantly." Professor, I hope you don't mind my friends bringing the phoenixes to classes, the phoenixes won't seem to leave them, since they started flying last night?" Harry asked, as Dumbledore nodded." Yes it should be alright, as long as they stay on you, do you agree professors?" All the professors agreed, but Snape mumble something, about pets in the classroom, but didn't say anything out in the open, so Dumbledore ignore him." Fawks was the same way when I first got him during the first three weeks, before he would go off on its own, so I am sure they won't be a problem." Dumbledore then sat down, as did the students.  
  
As the days wore on, the three new phoenix's was a big hit with the school, but unfortunately for Harry, Destiny whom seem jealous of the babies attention, decided to stayed with Harry also, while he is with his friends, and luckily since Harry been threw this before, didn't mind Destiny's attention.  
  
A month had pass, and Harry was worried, since even though he continued visiting Voldemort, he was again in the dark when it came to his activities, but somehow knew Voldemort was getting ready for a large assault sometime this month, but unfortunately, Harry did not know when and where it would be.  
  
About halfway threw May, Harry, Shawnee and their friends was enjoying a relaxing morning, when Harry face showed a worry look." I know that look, we are in trouble right?" Ron asked, as Harry nodded." Hermione take Shawnee to Dumbledore's office, Draco, Ron gather the DA members, and head to the great hall, we have some time to plan something, and I need to get the Weapon Mages." Once Harry was done talking, the four was gone, and Harry immediately apparated to gather up the Weapon Mages that was resting, in their rooms.  
  
In less then an hour, all the professors, the Order members, the DA member, and the half of the Weapon Mages was in the great hall, waiting for orders." Professor Dumbledore, I had early warning wards place in the Forbidden Forest, so we have at least half an hour to plan something." Harry warned." Do you have idea what we are facing?" Dumbledore ask." My wards are warning me about fifteen, so I'm guessing it is only the Dark Mages, that is attacking, but we should be ready for anything?" Harry said." Alright then, I am guessing you, and your Weapon Mages will go out and fight, while the rest of us stay, to guard the school?" Dumbledore said, but did not feel right about this.  
  
Once the plan was set, Sirius started to argue." No way, I'm not letting my godson go out there and fight." Sirius yelled." Sirius, it can't be help, only a fully train Weapon Mage can stop another, and since you are not one, it will be suicidal, to try to duel one that is?" Harry said, hoping Sirius won't try anything." Sirius, Harry is right; we will stay in school, to make sure Voldemort does not try to sneak in, while Harry is busy?" Dumbledore said, as Sirius relented." Alright Harry, but you better come back or else, I start teaching Shawnee now, about being a Marauder." Sirius warned, as he hugged Harry.  
  
As Sirius let Harry go Hermione went next to hug him." Harry please be careful, and come back to me and Shawnee" Hermione said, with tears in her eyes." Don't worry; I will come back, since I plan to be around for a long time with you and Shawnee." Harry said with determination, then turn to the Weapon Mages." Head on out, I have one more thing to do." Harry ordered, and they all left the great hall, as Harry turn to Dumbledore." This is it, isn't it?" Harry asked, as Dumbledore nodded." I do have a feeling Riddle will do something, while you are fighting, so please hurry back." Dumbledore warned, as Harry nodded, and apparated.  
  
Once Harry was gone, Dumbledore turn to those in the room." Everyone head out, to your assigned areas, and be careful, we don't know what Riddle is planning?" Dumbledore said, as everyone left the great hall." Please come back to us Harry." Dumbledore thought, as he also left.  
  
When Harry appeared, he was in Dumbledore's office." DADDY" Shawnee called out, as Harry lifted Shawnee, she hug him." Now Shawnee, please be a good girl while I'm gone, and stay here, till one of your uncles, aunties or I get you alright?" Harry said, as Shawnee nodded." I will, but please hurry back." Shawnee said worriedly." Don't worry, I will be back." Harry started, but looked to the side, since he sensed, he didn't have much time." Sorry Shawnee I got to go, I promise, I will be back." Harry then place Shawnee down, after a kiss on her forehead." Daddy I love you," Shawnee said." And I love you also." Harry said, before apparating.  
  
Once outside, by the lake, Harry was standing alone, when he saw Kiara walking down the path to Hogsmeade, then up to Harry." I know who you are, Harry Potter, or should I say Evans?" Kiara said, as he took out his sword." That is Master Harry to you." Harry said, removing his sword." Your tricks won't work this time Potter?" Kiara warned, as he got ready to fight." Your tricks won't work also, since your friends have been taken out already." Harry said, as he smiled, when he heard a good deal of thumps, and fourteen Dark Mages was seen on the ground out cold, and Harry's Mages standing around them." NO, Dearborn sided with you, you pay for this Potter." Kiara yelled, and ran at Harry.  
  
As Kiara ran, Harry side step him, and swung his sword toward the Mage's back, but Kiara quickly turn and blocked, then kicked Harry in the side, making Harry stumble back in pain." Nice little spell isn't it, it allows my armor, to send out intense pain to another, not even your magic armor can protect you from it." Kiara said grinning, as Harry realize, he had no defense against this." No stay back, he is mine?" Harry called out, as the other Mages started forward to help." Wise choice, now lets finish this?" Kiara again lounge at Harry, but Harry blocked, and ducked as the Mage swung his fist at him.  
  
As Harry again faced the Mage, Kiara sent a blinding light at Harry, but Harry quickly reflect it back, but the light didn't affect him." You fool; you forgot we are fully protected by our own spells?" Kiara swung his sword, to stop Harry's attack, then spun around, and slammed his leg into Harry stomach, making him fall to the ground in pain." You are not what I had expected Potter?" Kiara said, moving up to Harry, and was about to step on Harry's leg, but Harry apparated, and Kiara turn to stop a sword from hitting him.  
  
As Kiara face Harry." Not bad, but I see you are not taking my special spell well?" Kiara said grinning, seeing how tired and hurt Harry was." Oh don't worry; I still got a trick or two?" Harry inform, as they again swung at each other swords, but Kiara one went right threw Harry's." NO he is an illusion?" Kiara called out, then felt a power that unmatched anything he felt before, and turn to see Harry with his staff out." Kiara this ends now?" Harry called out, and shot a silver beam at Kiara, making him glow brightly." What are you doing?" Kiara started, but cried out in pain, as his armor seems to be disintegrating off him." NO STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed, and was thrown backwards, into the ground unconscious.  
  
As Harry looked to the fallen Mage, he quickly turned to the school." No they are here, Weapon Mages, to the castle now, they need our help?" Harry called out, as Tibias went to Harry." You are hurt, please stay here, we can handle the Death Eaters." Tibias said, but Harry shook his head." No, Voldemort is also here, I must end this now?" Harry said, looking determine to end Voldemort reign, then they all apparated into the school.  
  
Earlier in the school, intense fighting was starting everywhere, as students, Order and DA Members was scatter about on almost every floor, fighting against endless number of Death Eaters that seem to come out of nowhere." Great, we are in trouble?" Sirius said, as he and Remus are pinned down, behind a suit of armor in the hallway." Thanks for pointing that out?" Remus said, as he blasted a Death Eater into another." You know, this would be the perfect time for Harry to arrive?" Sirius said, as he helped take out a number of Death Eaters." Yes I know, but where do you suppose they are going?" Remus asked when he spotted a large number of Death Eaters running down another corridor." Remus isn't that the way to Dumbledore's office." Sirius asked, and then it hit them." OH NO SHAWNEE?" they both said, but knew there was nothing they can do, since they needed to pass twenty Death Eaters in front of them, and probably hundreds more as they head to the office.  
  
In another part of the school, Hermione and Ron were leading a small group of DA members to guard the Gargoyle that blocked the entrance to Dumbledore's office." Great, stuck on guard duty?" Ron complained." Did you forget who we are guarding Ron?" Neville said not so nicely." Sorry, I know, I." Ron stopped as a large number of Death Eaters was seen." Take cover; don't get caught in the open." Hermione called out, to the five others with her, and they all scattered to hide behind something, as spells went flying.  
  
At the same time, at the entrance to the dungeons, Draco, along with another group of DA members were heading towards the Slytherin common room." Draco, do you really think we will have a problem with the Slytherins?" Collin asked." I'm afraid." Draco stopped, as he came across a hallway filled with probably half of the older Slytherins, all of them lying on the ground." are they dead?" Collin asked." I'm afraid so, they all were probably hit with the killing curse?" Draco said, after checking a few." But what happen here, look like they were killed before they could defend themselves?" Collin ask, since none of the students he could see, didn't have a wand out." I think they were trying to join up with the Death Eaters, but it seems the Death Eaters had other plans?" Draco said, as he gulped." They were order to kill everyone in the school?" Collin finished, as Draco nodded." Lets go, we better leave here, and head back to tell Dumbledore." Draco said, as he led his group, away from the dungeons, and into a group of Death Eaters, heading their way.  
  
At the same time in Dumbledore offices, Voldemort, whom had broken into Dumbledore's office, was not having a great time." Great first kids acting like heroes, now an insolent brat." Voldemort angrily said, as Shawnee's ghost stuck her tongue out." my daddy said to stay here, so I'm not going?" Shawnee said stubbornly, as Voldemort look furious." I don't care now, do what it take to take her out, but I want her alive." Voldemort said to his Death Eaters, but luckily for Shawnee, all spells sent at her, either miss, or went right threw her." Great we are getting nowhere?" Voldemort yelled, as Shawnee skip about the spells, thinking this was game." That is not nice." Shawnee suddenly said, since she saw a number of the spells break some of Dumbledore's things, and then wave her hands, and all the Death Eaters was turn into clowns." Now you look funny?" Shawnee said smiling, as the Death Eaters ran, when they saw what she could do, leaving Voldemort alone.  
  
When Harry and the Weapon Mages appeared in the great hall, they all went into action, as spells flew around them." Scatter and use any force necessary to end this quickly." Harry called out, and waves his hand to deflect a large number of killing curses back at the casters." HARRY, this is a diversion, they going after Shawnee." Dumbledore called out to Harry, and Harry nodded." Tibias, I'm going to check up on her, try to stop the Death Eaters?" Harry called out, and Tibias nodded, as he wandlessly sent a group of Death Eaters into the wall, and Harry apparated to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When Harry appeared, he watched the clowns quickly leave the office." Look like Shawnee have everything under control?" Harry thought amusedly, but quickly turned into a ghost, to grab Shawnee." Sorry Shawnee, I know you are having fun, but I think you should head to your room for now." Harry said and apparated with her, then in a second was back, without Shawnee.  
  
With Shawnee was out of the way, Harry turn to Voldemort." Your Weapon Mages are defeated, your Death Eaters will soon meet the same fate, and as for you, you are now finished?" Harry said not so kindly, as he stared at Voldemort." And what are you going to do, kill me, go right ahead?" Voldemort said with his hands raise." Well you ask for it?" Harry said, as he held out his palm, the Soul Crystal appeared, and in a split second, it flew at and was absorb into Voldemort's body." Pitiful attempt, it didn't work I'm still alive." Voldemort said laughingly, but was cut off, as Harry quickly ran at Voldemort and sliced his head off with his sword." Like I said, it's now over." Harry said, as he turned around, to see Voldemort's spirit rise from its body." You fool, you just avoiding your fate, I will return, and next time much stronger then now." The spirit yelled, not seeing the Soul Crystal in its center." No, there won't be a next time?" With that said, Harry waves his hand, and in a flash of light, the spirit vanished, leaving a pure black crystal floating in the air.  
  
Once Voldemort spirit was captured, Harry fell to his knees" mom, dad, I did it, Riddle, will never hurt anyone ever again?" Harry then close his eyes, and for the first time in years, was able to rest peacefully, since he knew it was finally over.  
  
At the same time, when Voldemort was defeated, all the Death Eaters scattered about the school, was quickly taken out, by both Weapon Mages and the school defenders, since all of the Death Eaters seem to have lost their will to fight, and soon it was all over.  
  
By the late afternoon, Dumbledore had all the Death Eaters rounded up, and locked up in sealed classrooms, then called everyone back into the great hall, for a meeting." What are our losses Moody?" Dumbledore ask tiredly." The DA, surprisingly no loses, but a good number was sent to the hospital wing, for the Order, we loss three, unfortunately for the students, we lost almost all the fifth, six and seventh year Slytherins, and a small number of students from the other houses?" Moody said unemotionally." Professor, we believe the Slytherins was trying to join up with the Death Eaters, since there was no sign of a battle?" Draco said, as others with him agreed.  
  
Even what was said, the meeting went on." What about the Death Eaters?" Dumbledore ask." Out of the 358 that attacked, 267 are dead, 75 wounded, and the rest we got in custody, but we do have 8 in custody, that we are unsure of, since they are in clown suits?" Moody finished, as a good number of people was suppressing their laughter, since they saw those clowns." Well, we should keep the 8 in custody, till know more about them?" Dumbledore suggested, knowing why they are like that.  
  
Once the Death Eaters was read." now any word from Harry?" Dumbledore ask, but no one said, anything till." Did anyone check your office, professor Dumbledore?" Draco asked, and they realized no one did check up on Shawnee, and ran out of the great hall.  
  
In Dumbledore's office, the first thing everyone saw was Harry lying on the ground." Harry?" Sirius called out, and went to him." He is alive, just sleeping." Sirius said, looking glad, and then gather Harry up in his arms." Is that Voldemort?" Moody asked, seeing the other body." Yes it is, and it seems that Harry succeeded, in capturing Voldemort's soul." Dumbledore said, looking at the still floating crystal, and then placing it in an unbreakable box." I'll keep this secured, till Harry can dispose of it, Moody take care of Voldemort's body, and we'll get Harry to the hospital wing," Dumbledore ordered, and they went to work.  
  
It was morning, when Harry awoke in the hospital, with a sleeping girlfriend at his side." Hermione get up, you don't want to be seen like this?" Harry said, as he gently nudged her." It's a bit late for that Harry?" Sirius said grinning, with Remus sitting next to him." Sirius is right, all the professors was in here, when Hermione tiredly lay down beside you last night." Remus said, also grinning." Alright now, stop with those looks, and where is Shawnee?" Harry asked." She disappeared when we tried to get her to change some Death Eaters clowns back to normal?" Sirius answered with a grin." Oh is that right?" Harry said laughing, then looked at an empty bed beside him, and waved his hand, to reveal a sleeping Shawnee." Let her sleep for now, I will convince her later to change those clowns back to normal?" Harry said, to the disappointment of Sirius.  
  
Two days later, once the school was back to normal, Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Harry's friends, was on the astronomy tower one afternoon." According to my readings, we should see Mercury at this moment." Dumbledore said using a sun filtered telescope, to find the planet." Ah yes here it is, are you sure you can use the transport spell to send the Soul Crystal there?" Dumbledore ask." Yes I should, since I did experiment on sending rocks to the moon, and Mars, and I should be able to spot the exit to the portal." With that said, Harry looked at Mercury, and magnified a certain area to get clear look." Good, I'm ready to cast the portal." Harry said, as he looked up, to the hopeful looks of his friends.  
  
Harry took out his staff, and got ready." Just look for a speck of light, it should be noticeable once I cast the spell"" Harry said to Dumbledore, whom was looking threw the telescope." Are you ready Harry?" Dumbledore confirmed, and Harry cast the spell." Yes it's there, I see it." Dumbledore said, and then Harry quickly checked." Yes that is the exit." Harry said, then pick up the Soul Crystal." So long Tom Riddle it was not nice knowing you." Harry said, before throwing the crystal into the portal." There it goes; I saw it fall to the planet." Dumbledore confirm, after a few minutes of waiting, then Harry confirm it." Yes, I see it on the planet." Harry said, after magnifying the telescope to see Mercury surface." it's done, Riddle been banished to Mercury, so he can never come back ever again." Harry said, as everyone congratulated Harry for the long awaited defeat of Voldemort.  
  
Later that dinner, Harry was eating at the professors table, when Dumbledore turn to him." So Harry, what are your plans now?" Dumbledore ask, but had an idea, of Harry's future." My next adventure will be asking Hermione's parents for permission to married Hermione, after we graduate next year." Harry said, with confidence." I know you will succeed Harry, and I know you and Hermione have a great life together." Dumbledore said smiling at Harry decision." Oh great, more potters, coming back to the school, and I thought Shawnee, will be the last?" Snape said, but without sounding mean." Don't mind professor Snape, I too hope you two have a nice marriage, but please don't have all Marauders children, since I don't think this school will handle more then four?" Mcgonagal joked." Don't worry professor; I don't think Hermione will allow it, since she would probably want them to study, get good grades, and then think of pranks." Harry said, shaking his head, at memory of Hermione trying to teach Shawnee to read the day before, they then talked more about children, and help Harry decide on future names, until dinner was over.  
  
During that night, Shawnee was being tucked into bed." Goodnight daddy." Shawnee whispered." Goodnight sweetheart" Harry said, as he went to the door, and looked at the sleeping Shawnee." My nightmare is finally over, hopefully now I can have normal life." Harry thought, as he closed the door, and went to bed, with knowledge, that he made the future safe for Shawnee, and his future family.


	33. Future stories

A/N; I going to end this story now, to add Harry's marriage to Hermione, to the second story, PROPHECY OF THE LIGHT AND DARKNESS, to give me more time to think of a good wedding. I also don't know when I will get to start the second series, but it will be as soon as I am done with my next story HARRY POTTER AND THE SCHOOL OF ELEMENTALS, and thanks to all my readers.  
  
Here is the summaries for my next stories, by the order they will be posted.  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE SCHOOL OF ELEMENTALS  
  
At the beginning of summer, before Harry fifth year, Harry's home is attacked by Death Eaters, but during the attack Harry vanished, without a trace, and is presume dead by the wizarding world, then during the next school year, a transfer student, from a private school for orphans arrived for their fifth year, and strangely she is the mirror image of Lilly Potter.  
  
PROPHECY OF THE LIGHT AND DARKNESS; THE WEAPON MAGES SEQUAL/ SCHOOL OF ELEMENTAL CONTINUETION  
  
Alex is almost completely drain of magic, and had use her last bits of magic to portal her way back to The Weapon Mages world, in hopes to get away from Voldemort, till she is strong enough to fight him.  
  
A/N; well this end this story, and will look forward to your reviews, and thanks again for reading. 


End file.
